


LA PLAGA DE BUNDIMUM

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una plaga de Bundimum, la más feroz y virulenta que cualquier mago con más de cien años pueda recordar, asola el mundo mágico. Muchas familias se quedan sin casa, lo cual obliga al Ministerio a reubicarlas temporalmente en los hogares de magos y brujas cuyos inmuebles no se han visto afectados. A pesar de vivir en el mundo muggle, Draco Malfoy no escapará al requerimiento del Ministerio para que aloje a un mago en su apartamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

Una plaga de _Bundimum_ , la más feroz y virulenta que cualquier mago con más de cien años pudiera recordar, había asolado al mundo mágico inesperadamente. El _Bundimum_ estaba clasificado por el Ministerio de Magia como XXX, es decir, una criatura mágica que un mago competente debería poder manejar. Pero los _Bundimum_ se habían escurrido entre las tablas del suelo, por detrás de zócalos y rendijas, y sus hediondas secreciones habían podrido los cimientos de las viviendas antes de que la Subdivisión de Plagas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas pudiera intervenir. Las dimensiones del desastre habían alcanzado tintes dramáticos cuando las casas habían empezado a desplomarse, una detrás de otra, como si fueran frágiles torres de naipes.

La mayoría de habitantes de Hogsmeade, la población más afectada, se habían quedado sin un hogar habitable y el Ministerio había pedido la colaboración de la sociedad magia mientras se llevaban a cabo las obras de reconstrucción necesarias. Hogwarts había abierto sus puertas a varias familias; otras fueron recibidas en el Caldero Chorreante y en algunos comercios del Callejón Diagon que tenían la vivienda encima de sus negocios. Familias como los Weasley o los Lovegood, cuyas casas no se habían visto afectadas por la plaga, también habían ofrecido las habitaciones que tenían libres para albergar a quien lo necesitara. Aun así, todavía faltaba gente a quien encontrar alojamiento mientras reparaban los desperfectos de sus casas, y el Ministerio se vio obligado a dar un toque de atención a los magos y brujas que habían hecho caso omiso a las dificultades por las que estaban pasando sus conciudadanos y les comunicó que en los próximos días recibirían una carta informándoles de la persona o personas que les agradecerían que alojaran en sus hogares hasta que los  de sus futuros huéspedes volvieran a ser habitables.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Cuando la lechuza picoteó en su ventana, el mago adivinó, sin temor a equivocarse,  quién era el remitente de la carta que el ave llevaba atada a su pata. Había imaginado, iluso de él, que viviendo en el mundo muggle iba a librarse de recibir un extraño en su casa. Pero las garras del Ministerio eran largas y, por lo visto, sus archivos del censo mágico demasiado actualizados.

Draco Malfoy abrió la ventana y dejó pasar a la lechuza, que revoloteó por el salón del apartamento durante unos momentos antes de posarse sobre el respaldo de un sillón. El mago desató la misiva de la pata del animal y, sin molestarse en darle ninguna chuchería, azuzó a la lechuza hacia la ventana, que había dejado abierta. Sólo su rapidez de reflejos evitó el picotazo que la enfadada ave intentó propinarle. Ya de mal humor a tan temprana hora de la mañana, Draco Malfoy abrió el sobre del Ministerio y procedió de mala gana a su lectura.

 

 

_Apreciado Sr. Malfoy:_

_Como sin duda sabrá, varias poblaciones mágicas han sufrido en estos últimos días una implacable plaga de bundimum que ha afectado numerosas casas. Debido a ello, muchas familias se han quedado momentáneamente sin hogar hasta que sus viviendas sean reparadas._

_Esta es la razón por la cual el Ministerio de Magia se esté poniendo en contacto con los propietarios de inmuebles que no se han visto afectados, para que alojen a los damnificados._

_En su caso, y atendiendo a las características de su hogar, le hemos asignado un mago soltero, de su misma edad, al que esperamos dispense una cálida acogida mientras dure la estancia en su casa. Dicho mago llegará sobre las 19.00 h del día de hoy, martes 17 de julio de 2012._

_El ministerio de magia le agradece profundamente su desinteresada  colaboración._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Ministro de magia_

 

 

Draco agitó su varita y la carta estalló en llamas. ¡Desinteresada colaboración, sus cojones! ¡A saber qué clase de mago le habrían endilgado!, pensó enojado. Seguro que, sólo para fastidiarle, al más feo, desaliñado y maleducado que hubieran podido encontrar. No le extrañaría que mestizo o nacido de muggles porque seguramente pensarían que así podían fastidiarle todavía más.

Regresó a la cocina para terminar su té y la tostada que había dejado a medio comer. Después se vistió y sobre el traje de verano, de un lino muy fino y fresco, se colocó la túnica oficial de Gringotts. A continuación se apareció en el Callejón Diagon para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Draco Malfoy trabajaba para el banco mágico desde hacía doce años. Después de la cuestionable actuación de los duendes durante la segunda guerra (especialmente por la traición de Griphook a Harry Potter durante su incursión en Gringotts), en la que no se situaron a favor de ninguno de los dos bandos, el Ministerio les habían sugerido que debían flexibilizar la admisión de empleados magos para ocupar otros puestos que no fueran los de rompedores de maldiciones o guardias de seguridad. Con el tiempo algunos de ellos, como Draco o Fleur Delacour, habían alcanzado cargos de responsabilidad.

El heredero de la familia Malfoy trabajaba como Director del Departamento de Comercio con los Muggles y, entre otras cosas,  se ocupaba de gestionar las transacciones con bancos muggles y de que siempre hubiera reservas de dinero no mágico, libras o cualquier otra moneda, para los magos británicos que necesitaran realizar compras en el mundo muggle de cualquier país. Era un poco irónico que hubiera sido precisamente él, sangre pura y con una educación profundamente enraizada en las costumbres mágicas, quien ostentara ese cargo. Pero manejar dinero se le daba bien; casi tanto como a un duende, aunque la comparación resultara odiosa y ridícula para un Malfoy. Sin embargo, había aprendido a tratar a esas criaturas, tan inteligentes como desconfiadas, y se había ganado su respeto. O al menos todo el respeto que los duendes eran capaces de conferir a un mago.

Su jornada laboral empezaba a las nueve y terminaba a las cinco de la tarde, con un breve receso para comer. Acostumbraba a hacerlo solo, pero con cierta frecuencia se le unía Fleur Delacourt, que era la Directora de Relaciones con los Magos del banco —trabajo que Draco no le envidaba en absoluto— y últimamente Jerry Harkiss, un jovencito que se había incorporado a la plantilla de magos de Gringotts hacía un par de años y que le había tirado descaradamente los tejos casi desde el primer momento. Después de comprobar que Jerry era incluso más promiscuo que él y que no le interesaba ninguna relación formal con nadie, Draco se lo follaba discreta y desapasionadamente de vez en cuando en su despacho.

Draco era de esas personas que se entregaban completamente a su trabajo, se sumergía en él y las horas pasaban rápidas, sorprendiéndole que al finalizar la jornada no hubiera podido hacer todo lo que se había propuesto, que siempre solía ser más de lo que podían abarcar ocho horas laborables. Ese día no fue una excepción. Cuando el ex Slytherin abandonó el banco encaminó sus pasos hacia el draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, un pub que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagon cinco años atrás. Lo regentaba Lucian Bole[1], otro heredero sangre pura que había decidido establecerse por su cuenta y darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida, lejos de su familia. La elección del nombre había sido idea de la también Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, quien había argumentado que un local con el lema de la escuela mágica daría la bienvenida a cualquier mago o bruja, independientemente de cuál hubiera sido su Casa en Hogwarts. Parkinson también se había hecho cargo de la decoración y de darle el ambiente ligeramente elitista —sin llegar a herir susceptibilidades— que lograba que el draco dormiens nunquam titillandus se saliera un poco de la línea de un pub corriente y resultara atrayente para los clientes.

El dueño del local sonrió a Draco nada más verle y preguntó:

—¿Qué va a ser?

Hacía mucho calor. Draco se quitó la túnica, la americana y aflojó su corbata.

—Pimm’s con _lemonade **[2]**_ —decidió.

—¡Marchando!

Para Draco, lo único que desentonaba en aquel agradable entorno era el propio Lucien. Sin llegar a ser tan obtuso como sus antiguos guardaespaldas, Goyle y el tristemente difunto  Crabe, el otrora bateador del equipo de Slytherin sin lugar a dudas hacía honor a su apellido[3]. Dos años mayor que Draco, ya no se encontraba en la escuela cuando la segunda guerra había empezado. Su familia había estado del lado del Señor Oscuro, al igual que la de Draco. Su padre seguía en Azkaban y Lucien se había librado por bien poco.

—Y, ¿cómo va todo, Draco? —preguntó Lucien, depositando la bebida que éste había pedido frente a él.

—Exactamente igual que ayer, cuando me hiciste la misma pregunta.

Lucien suspiró con una especie de resignación reflejada en el rostro.

—Si no te conociera, pensaría que eres un tipo muy borde, Malfoy —dijo.

—Forma parte de mi encanto…

Al Pimm’s con _lemonade_ le siguieron dos jarras de cerveza y cuando llegó Peregrin Derrick y unos minutos más tarde los hermanos Bletchley, Kevin y Miles, Draco estaba listo para pasar al whisky de fuego. A las siete y veinte se sentía felizmente alcoholizado y dispuesto a volver a casa. No obstante, entre unas cosas y otras, eran casi las ocho cuando el mago llegó por fin a su hogar.

Al salir del ascensor del edificio muggle en el que habitaba desde hacía ocho años, le llamó desagradablemente la atención un tipo que estaba sentado en el suelo, precisamente junto a su puerta. A su lado había una bolsa de deporte vieja y descolorida en la que, a pesar de todo, Draco reconoció los colores de los Cannons. El hombre parecía dormitar, con el  codo apoyado en la bolsa, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano. Estaba a punto de soltarle una bonita retahíla de imprecaciones cuando la comprensión se abrió paso entre sus despreocupadas neuronas: seguramente era el mago que enviaba el Ministerio para alojarse en su apartamento. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de tamaña contrariedad? El hombre pareció entonces percibir su presencia y levantó la cabeza, clavando unos ojos algo soñolientos e intensamente verdes en Draco. Definitivamente, había alguien en el Ministerio que tenía un extraño sentido del humor, pensó el ex Slytherin. El mago se levantó del suelo  gruñendo algo que Draco no alcanzó a entender.

—Llegas tarde. —La recriminación sí fue dicha en voz alta y clara.

Draco miró al otro hombre de arriba abajo y después a la cochambrosa bolsa de deporte que ahora éste sostenía en la mano.

—Es mi casa, Potter. Llego cuando a mí me parece bien.

Sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo e introdujo una en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta del apartamento a la manera muggle. Había aprendido que más valía no correr riesgos aunque pareciera no haber nadie en el pasillo, y también que era conveniente que le vieran entrar y salir con cierta frecuencia, para no levantar sospechas. Entró en el piso sin mirar si el otro mago le seguía. Dejó caer el juego de llaves en el cuenco que había sobre el mueble de la entrada y procedió a colgar su túnica en el perchero.

—Así que la ancestral casa de los Black se ha venido abajo… —dijo a continuación.

—No lo sé; nunca he vivido allí.

Esta vez Draco sí miró a su inoportuno huésped.

—Compré una casa en Hogsmeade —aclaró Potter.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Mala inversión —se burló—. ¿Acaso el Jefe de Aurores no podía permitirse nada mejor?

Harry se encogió de hombros, no queriendo hacer caso del comentario y caer tan pronto en una dinámica de provocaciones que les llevara a revivir los tiempos del colegio. Además, llevaba cuatro noches durmiendo en el sofá de su oficina y la perspectiva de hacerlo en una cama se le antojaba de lo más deseable. Aunque esa cama estuviera en el apartamento de Draco Malfoy. No tenía ganas de discutir con su ex compañero de escuela. Su estancia allí duraría unos pocos días —o eso esperaba—, y venía dispuesto a limitar su presencia en el apartamento de su anfitrión a lo justamente indispensable, que era dormir. Desayunaría fuera, antes de ir al Ministerio, como solía hacer; comería en cualquier sitio, también como siempre y podía cenar en el Caldero Chorreante antes de regresar a su hogar temporal. Observó a Malfoy, que no parecía muy contento, y después echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El salón, que era donde se encontraban en ese momento, parecía sacado de una revista de decoración. Tanto orden y pulcritud hicieron que Harry se sintiera un poco incómodo. Mucho se temía que tomarse una cerveza con los pies en el sofá —que era de un inmaculado color marfil— allí sería completamente imposible. Pero, volviendo a su primer pensamiento, se dijo que tampoco iba a pasar el tiempo suficiente en ese lugar como para sentirse tentado.

—Tienes un apartamento muy bonito —alabó, tratando de ser amable.

—Gracias —fue la seca respuesta.

Draco entró en la cocina, dejando a Harry en medio del salón con la bolsa en la mano y sin saber qué hacer. Con un suspiro resignado, el Jefe de Aurores le siguió al cabo de unos momentos.

—Estaría bien que me enseñaras donde dormiré —dijo, plantándose en el umbral de la puerta—. También me gustaría ducharme, si no te importa.

Por la agria expresión de su rostro, constató nuevamente que Malfoy no estaba muy feliz de tenerle allí. Tampoco Harry se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero estaba tan cansado que lo único que deseaba era darse una ducha y acostarse. Mañana sería otro día.

—El baño es la primera puerta que encontrarás en el pasillo, a mano derecha. Tu habitación es la última, a mano izquierda —y cuando Potter estaba a punto de darse media vuelta, Draco añadió—: Y no dejes esa mugrienta bolsa sobre la alfombra. Ni encima de la cama. O en cualquier otro lugar.

Harry se sintió tentado a preguntarle si quería que se la colgara de la nariz, pero se contuvo. Sin mediar palabra, se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de la última habitación a mano izquierda.

 

 

Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry se había instalado en el apartamento de Draco Malfoy. Le había costado dos que el rubio accediera a hacerle una copia de la llave.

— _No siempre llego a una hora razonable a casa_ —había argumentado el Jefe de Aurores, harto de que Malfoy le diera largas—. _No querrás que aporree la puerta a las tres de la mañana para que me abras y despierte a todos los vecinos, ¿verdad?_

Ese había sido su primer rifirrafe; el segundo, que los artículos de higiene del auror molestaban a Malfoy porque estaban desperdigados por el baño en completo desorden. Pero la sangre no había llegado al río. Harry no pudo menos que preguntarse qué haría el quisquilloso mago si algún día se le olvidaba recoger del suelo la toalla con la que se había secado; o sus calzoncillos.

—¿Cómo te va con Malfoy? —se interesó el Ministro Shacklebolt, cuando concluyó su reunión semanal de los viernes con el Jefe de Aurores.

—Supongo que podría ser peor —suspiró Harry, pensando en la bolsa de deporte que flotaba a los pies de su cama sin tocar la alfombra, la propia cama o cualquier otra cosa—. Es un poco maniático, nada más.

—Me alegro —dijo el Ministro, dedicándole a su Jefe de Aurores una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció muy sospechosa—. Porque hay tanto trabajo con la reconstrucción de las casas que ha habido que establecer prioridades —la sospechosa sonrisa ahora tenía tintes de disculpa—. Y tu casa va a ser una de las últimas a la que los constructores echen mano.

—¿Qué? —Harry se irguió en la silla, espantado.

—Compréndelo, Harry. Eres joven, soltero, sin obligaciones familiares…

El Jefe de Aurores dejó escapar un bufido muy poco decoroso y miró al Ministro con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? —preguntó.

—Tal vez una, dos semanas más…

—Sabes que accedí porque dijiste que sería cuestión de poco tiempo, Kings —y porque los otros tres magos que cumplían las mismas condiciones que él se habían negado en redondo a convivir con Malfoy.

—Siempre puedes irte a Grimmauld Place… —sugirió Shacklebolt, a sabiendas de que la casa había permanecido cerrada durante más de catorce años, desde que la Orden del Fénix había dejado de utilizarla durante la guerra—. Esa propiedad sigue siendo tuya.

Se ganó otra mala mirada del Jefe de Aurores.

—Creí que me tenías aprecio —gruñó Harry.

—Y te lo tengo —aseguró el Ministro—. Pero eres mi segundo en el Ministerio y ya sabes que eso siempre conlleva ciertos sacrificios. Te recompensaré —añadió.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro, arrellanándose en su silla. Después sonrió.

—Puedes empezar haciendo aparecer la botella de whisky, la buena, de donde sea que la escondas.

El Ministro también sonrió y, sacando su varita, convocó una botella y dos vasos largos.

 

 

La noche anterior no había oído llegar a Potter. Tampoco le había oído levantarse, así que Draco supuso que todavía estaría durmiendo. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Los sábados y domingos eran los únicos días que Draco se permitía holgazanear un poco. A las diez en punto, ni un minuto antes ni uno después, aparecería uno de los elfos de la Mansión Malfoy para limpiar el apartamento, lavar su ropa y realizar cualquier otra tarea doméstica que fuera necesaria. También traería comida suficiente, cocinada y mágicamente conservada, para toda la semana. Draco sólo tendría que molestarse en ir a comprar algunos artículos muggles a los que se había acostumbrado, como la cerveza, bolsas de patatas fritas de diversos sabores o unas chocolatines que le gustaba llevarse al trabajo para tener algo dulce a lo que hincar el diente cuando estaba un poco agobiado. Sin embargo, sus habilidades culinarias alcanzaban para poner una tetera al fuego y hacerse unas tostadas. Y eso es lo que hizo.

Potter asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina veinte minutos después, duchado y vestido.

 —Buenos días —saludó con un gesto que denotaba su incomodidad—. Er… voy a salir.

 Draco le miró y asintió. No había visto a Potter ninguna mañana y sospechaba que el auror había estado levantándose muy temprano para no coincidir con él. Seguramente más por seguir incomodándole que por verdadera gentileza, se encontró señalando la tetera y  diciendo:

 —Hay té recién hecho, si quieres…

 Harry dudó. Miró la tetera y el plato de tostadas que había encima de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, donde Draco estaba desayunando.

 —Sírvete, Potter —gruñó el rubio—. No voy a cobrártelo. Si acaso, le enviaré la cuenta al Ministerio.

 Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente entró en la cocina y se sirvió una taza de té. Cuando se sentó, Draco empujó el plato de tostadas hacia él.

 —¿Mantequilla? ¿Miel? ¿Mermelada? —preguntó, señalando los tarros que había encima de la mesa.

 —Gracias —respondió Harry, acercándose la mantequilla y el tarro de mermelada—. Eres muy amable.

 —Bueno —dijo Draco con una sonrisa suficiente—, no estás molestando demasiado, así que considéralo como un premio.

 Además de demostrarle que seguía siendo un completo imbécil, las palabras de Malfoy recordaron a Harry que aún no le había dicho —de hecho no había tenido ocasión todavía— que seguiría “molestándole” un par de semanas más de las previstas. Aunque tal vez ese no fuera la mejor ocasión para decírselo. La repentina aparición de Difon, el elfo doméstico procedente de la Mansión Malfoy, hizo que Harry casi se atragantara con su tostada. Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras Harry dirigía al elfo una mirada molesta. Desde que Kreacher había fallecido, de eso hacía ya cinco años, el Jefe de Aurores no había vuelto a tener contacto con ningún otro elfo doméstico. Tampoco sentía el menor deseo de volver a tener ninguno. Mientras Difon empezaba con su trabajo, los dos magos acabaron con su desayuno en silencio.

 —Gracias, Malfoy —agradeció Harry después de dejar plato y taza en el fregadero—. Nos vemos esta noche.

 Draco simplemente asintió.

 El ex Slytherin pasó el resto del día dedicado a sus asuntos. Salió poco después del desayuno para ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar varios libros en Flourish & Blotts; encargó una túnica nueva en Madame Malkin y adquirió varios ingredientes en Slug & Jigger para elaborar poción para la resaca. Después, sobre las doce, se dirigió a _La Tante Claire_ , uno de sus restaurantes londinenses favoritos por su espléndida bodega francesa, donde había quedado para comer con Pansy Parkinson.

Como era de esperar, una vez intercambiados los saludos de rigor, ella no esperó ni un segundo para formular la pregunta que Draco sabía le estaba quemando en los labios.

—¿Y cómo te va con tu huésped, cariño?

Sin levantar la mirada de la carta que el camarero acababa de entregarles, el rubio respondió:

—Increíblemente apacible —después añadió—: ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que pareces terriblemente decepcionada?

—¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera te has dignado mirarme? —le recriminó ella sin demasiada acritud.

—Porque te conozco, Pans. No me hace falta mirarte para saber lo que estás pensando.

Ella suspiró.

—Habríamos sido un matrimonio magnífico —dijo—. Lástima que no haya pociones contra la mariconería.

—Lástima que tampoco las haya contra la insolencia y la grosería —sonrió Draco, dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

El camarero, pendiente de su mesa, se acercó a ellos nada más ver el gesto.

—¿Los señores han decidido ya?

Draco volvió a tomar su carta y tras una breve mirada a Pansy y el asentimiento de ella, recitó:

—Para la señora vieiras en salsa de tinta y puré de coliflor y de segundo pechuga de pato asada en salsa picante dulce. Para mí, sopa de pescado provenzal con picatostes y cordero asado con verduras.

—¿Para beber, señor?

Draco le echó un rápido vistazo a la carta de vinos.

—Un Puligny Montrachet para los primeros y un… Château Vieux Sarpe para los segundos.

—Buena elección, señor.

El camarero se retiró con una rimbombante inclinación de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿nada interesante? —atacó Pansy en cuanto el camarero estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su mesa.

—¿Qué esperabas oír, Pans? —preguntó él en tono irónico— Todavía no estoy tan loco como para pensar en meterme con el Jefe de Aurores —sonrió—. No mucho, al menos…

Ella también sonrió.

—He estado investigando… —dijo en un tono insinuador.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero saberlo.

Pansy ignoró sus palabras.

—No te creas que ha sido fácil —continuó con entusiasmo—. Potter es terriblemente discreto. O demasiado anodino, todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que su vida social deja mucho que desear. Trabaja más horas de las que deberían estar permitidas. Vive solo, en una casa a las afueras de Hogsmeade, que compró al poco de salir de Hogwarts. Sigue manteniendo contacto con Weasley y Granger, quienes por cierto están casados, pero por lo que me han dicho no se ven con demasiada frecuencia por culpa del trabajo de Potter. Pero es el padrino de su hija mayor, Rose. Y también de Teddy Lupin, el hijo de tu prima, ¿lo sabías? La que se casó con el licántropo…

Draco asintió. Por supuesto que sabía que ese niño existía. Fue el propio Voldemort quien tuvo la maliciosa deferencia de hacérselo saber durante una de las reuniones de mortífagos que se celebraron en la Mansión. Pero desconocía que Potter fuera su padrino.

—Su romance con la menor de los Weasley terminó después de la guerra —continuó Pansy, sin decaer en su entusiasmo—. O, mejor dicho, no se reanudó. Cuando termine de contarte comprenderás por qué. Ella se casó hace unos años con Dean Thomas, creo. De todas formas, su relación con esa familia sigue siendo buena. Pasa las Navidades con ellos, asiste a celebraciones familiares y esas cosas… Pero siempre va solo; ni amigas, ni novias, ni siquiera un simple ligue.

—Todo un asceta social —se rio Draco, que seguía sin comprende tanto entusiasmo por parte de Pansy, pero la conversación le estaba entreteniendo.

—Eso pensaba también yo, pero…

El camarero llegó con el Puligny Montrachet y ambos guardaron silencio mientras descorchaba la botella y servía a Draco para que diera su aprobación.

—¿Pero? —preguntó el rubio cuando el camarero se retiró.

Pansy sonrió misteriosamente, dando a entender que lo que todavía no había contado era lo más jugoso de la historia. Se hizo un poco la remolona, pero Draco no quiso apremiarla y concederle el placer de descubrir que empezaba a sentir bastante curiosidad. Sabía que ella no resistiría mucho sin soltarlo.

—Según una de mis fuentes, una bastante fiable debo decir, Potter no es tan antisocial como quiere hacernos creer. Lo que sucede es que nadie ha estado mirando en los lugares adecuados.

De nuevo apareció el camarero para servirles las vieiras y la sopa de pescado que habían pedido. Después de echarle una recalcitrante mirada al pobre hombre por haberla interrumpido de nuevo, Pansy se inclinó un poco hacia delante y susurró:

—A Potter le van las varitas.

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, tan rápida y espontánea, que ofendió increíblemente a Pansy porque no era ese el efecto que esperaba causar en su compañero de mesa.

—Eso es imposible, Pans —aseguró Draco—. Después de tantos años, en un momento u otro hubiera tropezado con él. O lo habría hecho algún conocido que se mueva en los mismos ambientes, que no habría tardado en hacerme llegar el chisme —negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—. Tu _fuente_ te ha tomado el pelo, cariño.

Ella hizo un pequeño mohín y le dirigió una mirada cargada de argumentos.

—Sabes que _mis fuentes_ nunca me fallan, Draco —le recordó—.  Son la base de mi negocio.

Draco detestó tener que darle la razón. Desde su confortable y anónimo hogar, que no había sido invadido por ningún huésped inesperado, Pansy manejaba una extensa red de información que en algunos casos vendía, en otros suministraba a cambio de favores o simplemente dejaba caer en los oídos adecuados en espera de obtener un futuro rendimiento que sirviera a sus intereses. Pansy era la Christine Keeler[4] del mundo mágico.

—Nadie puede ser tan discreto —refunfuñó Draco, a pesar de todo, reticente a creer en las palabras de su amiga.

—¿De veras? —se burló Pansy, mirándole de arriba abajo.

Él se limitó a tomar su copa de vino y dar un largo sorbo para ahorrarse  tener que darle nuevamente la razón.

—De todas formas, todavía estoy trabajando en descubrir dónde se escabulle Potter para cubrir sus _necesidades_. No a Londres, desde luego. Dame un par de días más y lo sabré.

Draco dejó la cuchara en el plato y miró a Pansy intrigado.

—¿Y a cuenta de qué viene todo esto? —preguntó.

—Siempre protejo a mis amigos, ya lo sabes —respondió ella—. Y si el Ministerio ha metido al Jefe de Aurores en tu casa, debo asegurarme de que los motivos son exactamente los que se han expuesto oficialmente —después sonrió con absoluta malicia—. Y, sinceramente, ahora tengo una malsana curiosidad por saber dónde diablos le gusta a Potter meter la polla.

Esta vez, cuando Draco volvió a reírse, Pansy no se ofendió.

 

 

Cuando Draco regresó a su apartamento aquella tarde se sentía extrañamente contento. Tal vez porque ahora pensaba que tenía una ventaja sobre Potter: sabía algo de él que el Jefe de Aurores ignoraba que sabía. Y no tenía muchos argumentos para pensar que Pansy pudiera estar equivocada. Incluso estaba algo impaciente por averiguar cuál era el terrero de caza de Potter. O dónde le gustaba ser cazado, posibilidad que no había que descartar. Se sentía tan satisfecho consigo mismo que hasta estaba dispuesto a compartir la cena con su huésped aquella noche, antes de arreglarse y marcharse él mismo a su propio territorio de caza. Pero Potter no apareció. Cuando Draco regresó, ya de madrugada, un rápido _Homenum Revelio_ le hizo saber que el apartamento estaba vacío. Se preguntó dónde diablos la estaría corriendo Potter a las cuatro de la mañana.

Y siguió preguntándoselo al día siguiente, cuando Potter apareció por la puerta a las once de la mañana, con el pelo húmedo, sus ropas delatando que se había vestido a toda prisa y una expresión en el rostro que revelaba que lo que hubiera estado haciendo en las últimas horas le había sentado muy bien. El Jefe de Aurores esbozó una sonrisa que casi habría podido parecer avergonzada.

—Buenos días —saludó. Y caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Draco oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse antes de haberse podido siquiera plantear responder al saludo. Parecía que cuando Potter se corría una buena juerga lo hacía hasta bien entrada la mañana.

El Jefe de Aurores no salió de su habitación hasta el final de la tarde. Draco estaba leyendo uno de los libros que había comprado el día anterior. Potter se sentó en el sofá con aspecto soñoliento y durante unos momentos no dijo nada. Draco fingió que le ignoraba, a pesar de estar pendiente del menor movimiento que el otro hombre realizaba.

—¿Te importa si pongo la tele? —preguntó Potter tras un breve carraspeo— Creo que hoy juega el Arsenal contra el Chelsea…

Draco levantó la mirada de su libro y negó con la cabeza.

—Adelante —dijo.

Aunque miraba aquel curioso aparato muggle de vez en cuando, no era muy fanático de los estúpidos programas que los muggles se inventaban para entretenerse. Pero sabía que el Arsenal y el Chelsea eran equipos de fútbol. Sus conocimientos sobre la cultura muggle habían aumentado bastante en los últimos años.

—¿Te gusta el futbol? —preguntó, observando cómo Potter se manejaba la mar de bien con el mando a distancia.

—Bastante —respondió Potter—. No es Quidditch… —dijo dando a entender que nada podía compararse con el deporte mágico por excelencia—… pero es entretenido.

En su rostro apareció una expresión de satisfacción cuando por fin encontró el canal que buscaba. Se repantingó en el sofá y, por un momento, a Draco le pareció que reprimía el gesto de poner los pies donde no debía. No le pasó desapercibido la rápida mirada de Potter para ver si él se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Pero el partido ya había empezado y el Jefe de Aurores se sumergió completamente en él, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Draco le echaba breves vistazos de vez en cuando, hasta que finalmente perdió completamente el hilo de lo que estaba leyendo y se dedicó sólo a fingir que lo hacía y a observar disimuladamente al hombre sentado en su sofá.

Potter tenía ahora un aspecto circunspecto que Draco no recordaba que hubiera tenido antes. Tal vez la responsabilidad del cargo que ahora ostentaba le había obligado a adoptar una actitud mucho más prudente y reflexiva;  incluso más política. Físicamente era algo más fornido, aunque apenas más alto de lo que lo había sido en su adolescencia. Su pelo, tan negro e indomable como siempre, enmarcaba un rostro en el que la adultez había dibujado pequeñas marcas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos, bajo unas cejas espesas y oscuras. Seguía llevando esas gafas redondas y aburridas, que sin embargo ahora le daban un aire juvenil, arrancándole un poco de gravedad a su rostro. No obstante, si Draco no supiera que era la misma que la suya, no habría sabido ponerle edad. La discreta mirada se detuvo un buen rato en los labios del auror, bajo los que asomaban unos dientes blancos y perfectos.  De pronto, Potter le pareció extrañamente atractivo.

 —¿Una cerveza? —preguntó, apartando ese último pensamiento de su cabeza.

—Genial, gracias —respondió Harry sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Draco cerró el libro y, dejándolo sobre la pequeña mesa al lado del sillón donde estaba sentando, se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Se dijo que esa era la primera vez, desde que había llegado a su apartamento, que había podido observar a Potter con tanto detenimiento y que, seguramente, la posibilidad de que también le gustaran los hombres era lo que, de repente, le hacía tan atrayente ante sus ojos. Cogió dos cervezas de la nevera, las abrió y volvió al salón.

—Toma.

Potter alargó la mano para coger la cerveza y le sonrió.

Qué sonrisa tenía, el muy cabrón. Esta vez Draco se sentó en el sofá y miró las imágenes que se sucedían en el aparato muggle. Se preguntó si a Potter le gustaría verdaderamente el futbol o lo que realmente le entusiasmaba de aquel deporte eran todos estos tipos sudorosos en pantalón corto, musculosos y tan desinhibidos a la hora de abrazarse y restregarse unos encima de otros cuando celebraban un gol.

—¿Quién gana? —preguntó, simplemente por preguntar.

—Empatan a uno —respondió el auror tras darle un trago a su cerveza—. Pero creo que hoy el Chelsea acabará imponiéndose.

—Ah…

Draco también le dio un trago a su cerveza y después se dedicó a darle vueltas a la botella entre sus manos hasta calentarla. Realmente no tenía mucha sed. Mientras observaba el juego, se dijo que aquellos tipos corriendo tras una pelota tenían su punto, pero no el suficiente para mantener su atención durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Te aburres? —le preguntó Potter durante el intermedio del partido.

Draco sonrió un poco y se preguntó cómo le sonaría al auror lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Me preguntaba cómo sería jugar al Quidditch en pantalón corto…

Potter le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—La verdad es que sería bastante incómodo —afirmó—. Se nos helarían las piernas.

—Tienes razón —tuvo que admitir Draco de mala gana.

Había sido un deplorable intento para que Potter demostrara algún tipo de entusiasmo por los pantalones cortos y las piernas masculinas. El ex Slytherin se levantó para dejar la recalentada cerveza en la cocina y después volvió a su libro. O al menos lo intentó.

 

 

El lunes por la mañana, siguiendo la misma tónica de la semana anterior, Potter ya se había marchado cuando Draco salió de su habitación, duchado y vestido, para prepararse el desayuno. Desde luego, no podía quejarse de que el Jefe de Aurores estuviera molestando demasiado. Ahora que ya se le estaba pasando el disgusto inicial por tener que alojar a alguien en su casa, casi estaba agradecido de que ese alguien hubiera sido Potter. Y tenía que reconocer que empezaba a sentir por él una curiosidad tanto o más insana que la de Pansy. Si Potter era gay, se abría ante Draco un infinito número de posibilidades. La semana se le iba a hacer muy larga si Pansy no le llamaba en breve para decirle lo que había averiguado.

El jueves, después de haber tenido que reprimirse en más de una ocasión las ganas de enviarle una lechuza a su amiga, poco dispuesto a demostrarle su impaciencia, ella le citó para cenar en otro de sus restaurantes favoritos en Londres, _Aubergine_. Cuando Draco llegó al establecimiento ella ya estaba esperándole. Pansy llevaba impresa en la cara una sonrisa tan resabida que Draco no tuvo la menor duda de que traía noticias jugosas-

—Brighton —soltó Pansy una vez el camarero hubo dejado las cartas sobre la mesa para que eligieran.

—¿Brighton? —interrogó Draco.

—Potter se escapa a Brighton cada vez que quiere desahogar su fogosidad —aclaró ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Por qué Brighton?

—¡Oh, por favor! —se burló ella— ¿Y tú eres gay…?

Él bufó, molesto.

—Sé la clase de diversión que puede encontrarse en Brighton —afirmó—. Sólo me pregunto el porqué de ir tan lejos si puede encontrar lo mismo aquí, en Londres.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste —le recordó Pansy—. Si os movierais en los mismos círculos, tarde o temprano Potter habría acabado encontrándose con algún conocido. Es evidente que nuestro Jefe de Aurores no ha salido del armario. O que, al menos, no quiere correr el riesgo de que sus asuntos privados se aireen públicamente.

Draco recordaba que la última vez que El Profeta había hecho un gran reportaje sobre Potter había sido cuando le habían nombrado Jefe de Aurores, de eso hacía ya cinco años. Su escasa presencia en los periódicos se debía siempre a algún asunto de su departamento. Nada sobre su vida privada, que mantenía celosamente en secreto.

—¿Vas a utilizarlo? —preguntó Draco, seguro de que aquella información valía su peso en oro para Pansy.

—¿Existe la magia? —pregunto ella en un tono juguetón.

Draco se quedó unos momentos pensativo. Una cosa era mantener una conversación divertida a costa de Potter entre ellos dos; otra muy distinta pretender o amenazar con comprometerlo ante la opinión pública.

—Creo que es un poco arriesgado —le advirtió—. Es el Jefe de Aurores; es Potter, Pansy. No creo que tenga un buen recuerdo de ti después de haber intentado entregarle al Señor Oscuro frente a todos los estudiantes y profesores en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts ese día. No le des una excusa para mandarte a Azkaban —concluyó muy serio.

—¿Puede saberse qué diantres te pasa? —preguntó su amiga, un poco sorprendida— ¡Será que nunca te has aprovechado de alguna de las informaciones que he conseguido!

Él tuvo que admitir que sí, que en ocasiones lo había hecho.

 —Sólo digo que llevamos una vida muy tranquila, Pans —se justificó—. Fue un poco difícil al principio, pero ahora vivimos bien; no podemos quejarnos. Y me gustaría que continuara siendo así.

Ella también se puso seria. No había esperado tal reacción por parte de Draco. Más bien había imaginado que a él también le parecería divertido utilizar de alguna forma lo que ahora sabían sobre el Jefe de Aurores del mundo mágico.

—No pienso hacer nada temerario —aseguró—. Sólo guardaré la información por si algún día la necesito —Draco asintió en silencio—. Además, venía dispuesta a entregarte algo que seguramente te alegraría el día… —sonrió perversamente—… o la noche; pero ahora ya no sé si dártelo…

—Solamente estoy siendo prudente, Pans. Yo también me preocupo por ti.

 Ella extendió la mano y acarició la de Draco.

—Lo sé —agradeció.

El resto de la cena fue mucho menos divertida de lo que Pansy, incluso Draco, habían esperado. Pero, cuando ella se despidió de su amigo, antes de aparecerse en su hogar, dejó en su mano un pequeño vial.

—Para que pases un buen rato. Después, destrúyelo, si quieres. Yo ya tengo una copia.

 

 

Aquel vial había quemado en el bolsillo de Draco hasta el fin de semana. Se moría de ganas de saber qué clase de memoria le había entregado Pansy. Pero el único pensadero al que tenía acceso estaba en la Mansión Malfoy y tuvo que esperar a que llegara el sábado para poder fingir una visita familiar. Draco no se prodigaba mucho por la Mansión, principalmente, porque la relación con su padre, sin ser del todo mala, jamás había vuelto a ser la misma desde el final de la guerra.

Lucius guardaba el pensadero en su despacho, pero Draco no quería compartir con él el motivo por el cual lo necesitaba y, sin duda, el solo hecho de pedirle permiso para cogerlo hubiera despertado la curiosidad de su progenitor. Así que se apareció en la Mansión cerca de las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que previsiblemente su padre se encontraría ausente. Tomó el té con su madre y se doblegó a un buen rato de conversación intrascendente; y a capear como pudo las directas preguntas que vinieron después sobre su vida amorosa, con las que siempre terminaba cualquier encuentro entre Narcisa y él. Otra de las razones por las que se dejaba ver poco por el hogar de su niñez. Finalmente, con la excusa de buscar algo que guardaba en su antigua habitación, dejó a su madre en el salón y se deslizó sigilosamente hasta el despacho de su padre. El pensadero, que no era demasiado grande, estaba guardado en uno de los estantes de la gran librería que ocupaba la pared principal. Draco lo depositó sobre la mesa y sacó de su bolsillo la memoria celosamente guardada. A continuación, la vertió sobre la plateada superficie y hundió el rostro en ella.

Aquello era indudablemente el cuarto oscuro de algún club. Al principio, le fue imposible distinguir claramente entre los cuerpos que se movían en la penumbra. Las escasas luces, de un verde oscuro y siniestro, iluminaban lo justo para no darse de bruces contra alguien o contra la misma pared. Draco tardó todavía unos momentos en adaptar la vista a aquel ambiente. Caminó despacio por el centro del pasillo, como si temiera rozar a alguno de aquellos hombres, cosa que en realidad era imposible. Casi al final del recinto, uno en especial llamó su atención. Ahora que sus ojos se habían adaptado a la escasa luz, solo necesitó acercarse un poco más para confirmar que era Potter.

El hombre al que el auror penetraba tenía los pantalones por los tobillos, pero los de Potter seguían prácticamente en su sitio. Se los había bajado apenas para poder moverse con comodidad y Draco solamente podía ver el principio de unos glúteos que se anunciaban gloriosos. El hombre que se apoyaba en la pared jadeaba ruidosamente, pero de Potter, quien le sujetaba firmemente por las caderas, apenas podía oírse su respiración ligeramente entrecortada. Excitado, Draco observó con fascinación los movimientos del cuerpo del auror, lentos, firmes, y deseó poder apartar a ese muggle de la pared y ponerse en su lugar. Al fin y al cabo, el tipo no era nada del otro mundo. Seguramente Potter podía aspirar a un cuerpo mucho mejor. Aunque si lo único que buscaba era descargar su necesidad, probablemente le daba igual un culo que otro. Entonces, el auror  apoyó sus manos en los hombros del otro y empezó a penetrarle con más fuerza, más rápido, casi como si quisiera atravesarlo. Draco cerró los ojos unos segundos, reprimiendo las ganas de meter la mano en el interior de sus propios pantalones. Cuando los abrió, Potter había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro del otro hombre y su cuerpo temblaba los últimos retazos de su clímax. Habría sido un gesto casi tierno si el auror no se hubiera apartado rápidamente, como si ese gesto traicionara sentimientos que no quería mostrar, y empezó a acomodarse los pantalones.

Entonces el recuerdo se oscureció, indicando que había terminado. Draco estaba tan caliente que lo único que deseaba era volver a su apartamento para pasarse un buen rato bajo la ducha. Jamás podría volver a mirar a Potter y verle de la misma manera. ¡Maldita Pansy!

 

 

El viernes de la semana siguiente, Potter regresó al apartamento mucho antes de lo que solía hacerlo. Tenía un aspecto cansado, incluso algo enfermo. Saludó a Draco con un pequeño gesto de cabeza y sólo dijo:

—Voy a ducharme.

El dueño del apartamento asintió distraídamente, como si no le hubiera prestado mucha atención. Potter tardó bastante en salir del baño, tanto, que Draco se preguntó si no se habría ahogado bajo el chorro de la ducha. Cuando finalmente apareció otra vez en el salón, llevaba solamente unos bóxers y una camiseta que hicieron que Draco deseara maldecir hasta el último de sus huesos.

—Me preguntaba si tendrías un vaso medidor —preguntó el auror en un tono contenido, como si le supiera mal tener que recurrir a Draco—. Tengo que diluir esta poción en agua y las medidas tienen que ser exactas.

Draco tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Potter, especialmente del lugar donde se insinuaba ese hermoso y turgente trozo de carne que había visto en acción la semana anterior. Finalmente, logró apartar los ojos y reparar en el frasco que el auror sostenía en la mano. ¡Por supuesto que tenía un vaso medidor! Cualquiera que se vanagloriara de hacer sus propias pociones lo tenía.

—En la cocina —dijo, levantándose.

Potter le siguió y observó como abría uno de los armarios bajos, donde guardaba un pequeño caldero y otros utensilios, de donde extrajo el vaso medidor que le había pedido. Cuando se lo alargó y Potter lo cogió, Draco notó que la mano del auror temblaba un poco.

—¿Quieres que lo prepare yo? —se ofreció.

Potter asintió sin pensárselo demasiado. Devolvió el vaso mesurador a Draco, junto con el frasco de la poción, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. La etiqueta del frasco era de San Mungo y, aunque especificaba las instrucciones de preparación, no decía qué poción era o para qué estaba indicada.

—¿Para qué es? —preguntó Draco mientras mesuraba cuidadosamente las cantidades.

—Sufrí una pequeña maldición —reconoció Potter. Pero se apresuró a añadir—: Nada importante. Ya sabes, gajes del oficio…

Sin embargo, Potter parecía estar mucho más jodido de lo que pretendía aparentar. Draco vertió la preparación en un vaso y se lo tendió al auror.

—Me lo tomaré en la cama —dijo Potter, levantándose—. Me han dicho que este brebaje me dejará K.O. durante unas cuantas horas —y añadió en tono jocoso—. No quiero desmayarme y ser la nota disonante en el suelo de tu inmaculado salón.

—No te preocupes, siempre puedo esconderte detrás del sofá, para que no desentones —respondió Draco con igual humor.

Potter le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Malfoy.

—De nada, Potter.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, demasiado temprano para un sábado, unos persistentes golpes en la puerta acabaron por despertar a Draco. Todavía un poco aturdido por el sueño se levantó preguntándose quién sería el inoportuno visitante. No esperaba a nadie. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con una extraña combinación de ropas muggles que desentonaban chillonamente entre sí. Llevaba un maletín negro en la mano.

—¿Es esta la residencia temporal del señor Potter? —preguntó.

Sorprendido, Draco preguntó a su vez:

—¿Quién quiere saberlo?

No iba a dejar entrar una extraña en su casa solamente porque fuera conocida del auror.

—Oh, perdone, no me he presentado. Soy la sanadora Emma Gibbon —la bruja extendió la mano hacia Draco y éste la estrechó sin muchas ganas—. ¿Sería usted tan amable de dejarme pasar e indicarme la habitación del señor Potter?

—¿La ha llamado él?

La sanadora sonrió y al hacerlo se formaron dos simpáticos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

 —Según mis cálculos, el señor Potter debe estar todavía completamente dormido, así que no, él no me ha llamado. Sólo vengo a comprobar su estado porque la poción que tomó ayer es nueva. Simple rutina —sonrió de nuevo.

No sin cierta reticencia, Draco se apartó de la puerta y la dejó entrar. Lamentó no haber cogido su varita, que seguía sobre la mesilla de noche, porque la experiencia le había enseñado que no había que fiarse de nadie, por muy inofensivo que pareciera a simple vista. Al pasar por delante de su propia habitación, la invocó silenciosamente y se la metió en el bolsillo.

—Aquí es —dijo después, deteniéndose delante de la puerta de la habitación del auror.

Llamó, esperando que Potter respondiera a pesar de lo que había dicho la sanadora. Pero éste no lo hizo.

—Como ya le he dicho, sigue dormido —insistió la bruja.

Y apartando suavemente de la puerta a Draco, la sanadora la abrió y entró. Potter estaba en la cama, dormido, con un aspecto mucho más relajado y sano del que lucía la tarde anterior. El vaso estaba sobre la colcha, junto a su mano, como si no le hubiera dado tiempo de dejarlo en la mesilla antes de caer dormido, desmayado o lo que fuera que la poción le hubiera hecho.

—Si me permite… —Gibbon cerró la puerta sin mucha ceremonia, dejando a Draco en el pasillo.

Resignado a que su maravillosa mañana de descanso se hubiera frustrado, Draco regresó a su propia habitación para coger ropa limpia y se dirigió después al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y vestirse. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió. Acababa de poner la tetera al fuego cuando oyó los pasos de la sanadora Gibbon por el pasillo.

—Señor…

Draco asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Malfoy —completó.

—He terminado, señor Malfoy —la bruja sonrió y Draco pensó que aquellos hoyuelos le daba un aspecto simpático—. Calculo que el señor Potter despertará a media tarde. Dígale que descanse todo el fin de semana y el lunes estará como nuevo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —afirmó la sanadora, sin darle ninguna pista de lo que podía estar aquejando a Potter.

Gibbon le tendió la mano, que Draco estrechó, y después él la acompañó hasta la puerta, donde se despidió de ella. Después se dirigió a la habitación de su invitado para comprobar que seguía tan dormido como antes. Entró despacio y sin hacer ruido, aunque estaba seguro de que ningún sonido, por fuerte que fuera, sería capaz de despertar al hombre que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Una vez más, se preguntó qué clase de maldición había afectado a Potter.

Eran sobre las seis de la tarde cuando Draco oyó la puerta del baño. Aunque se había repetido hasta la saciedad que no era asunto suyo, no se había atrevido a marcharse y dejar solo a Potter en el apartamento. Así que su sábado estaba resultando una completa mierda. En algún momento le había asaltado el pensamiento de que el auror parecía ser muy confiado o era un absoluto temerario. Una persona como Potter, acostumbrado a guardarse las espaldas, tenía que haber pensado que al tomar esa poción estaba poniéndose completamente en manos de su anfitrión; que durante todas las horas que durara el efecto sería completamente vulnerable. Por mucho que las rencillas estudiantiles y la guerra hubieran quedado atrás, a Draco le asombraba que Potter no hubiera preferido quedarse en casa de algún amigo de confianza o incluso en el hospital mágico.

—Buenos días… ¿tardes?

Vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta, con el pelo todavía húmedo debido a la ducha, Draco tuvo la impresión de que el auror parecía mucho más joven.

—Más bien tardes —respondió—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien —aseguró Potter—. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

La voz del auror sonaba seductoramente ronca. ¿Sería siempre así cuando despertaba? ¿Cómo sonaría cuando...? Draco se apresuró a apartar ese pensamiento de su mente y a mirar su reloj.

—Casi veinticuatro horas —dijo.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño silbido.

—Vaya, ¿tanto?

—La sanadora Gibbon dijo que despertarías sobre media tarde.

—¿Ha estado aquí? —Draco asintió— Bendita mujer… —murmuró. Después miró a Draco con expresión de disculpa—. Espero que todo esto no te haya ocasionado demasiadas molestias…

—No —respondió el ex Slytherin con un gesto displicente de su mano—, quedarse en casa un sábado entero es lo que todo hombre desea cuando llega el fin de semana.

Potter pareció apenado tras las palabras de Draco.

—Lo siento, no pretendía causarte ningún inconveniente, Malfoy —se disculpó.

—No importa —Draco se levantó de un salto del sillón donde había estado leyendo hasta ese momento, iluminado por una repentina idea—, porque ahora vas a compensarme invitándome a cenar.

Primero, Potter le miró sorprendido, pero después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

—Claro —convino—, donde tú quieras.

Draco también sonrió, sorprendido de que hubiera resultado tan fácil.

—Espero que tengas traje y corbata, Potter.

Pero resultó que no los tenía porque no había puesto ninguna prenda formal en esa mugrosa bolsa que flotaba a los pies de su cama. Aún así, Draco estaba empeñado en salir a cenar, aunque tuviera que conformarse con un restaurante normal y corriente. Potter le llevó a una pizzería en James Street, _Made in Italy_ , que tenía toda la pinta de formar parte de una de esas cadenas de restaurantes a los que los muggles eran tan aficionados y Draco detestaba. Era un local de tres pisos con una pequeña terraza al frente. La planta baja no era muy espaciosa y sí bastante bulliciosa; pero Potter, tras hablar con un camarero, le dirigió hasta el primer piso, mucho más tranquilo. No demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de locales, Draco dejó en manos de Potter —y no es que le hiciera mucha gracia— la decisión del menú. El auror pidió unas aceitunas variadas para picar, una ensalada rústica para compartir y una gigantesca pizza con multitud de ingredientes. Claramente la bodega no era el fuerte del restaurante, así que Draco tuvo que conformarse con una cerveza.

—Sigues debiéndome una cena decente —masculló en cuanto el camarero se hubo retirado.

Potter sonrió, indudablemente feliz de haber acabado en ese local.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que lo que vas a cenar no es decente? —preguntó.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por la mesa? —servilletas de papel y manteles de poliéster. Gracias a Merlín, los vasos eran de cristal.

Potter se rió, mirándole con expresión divertida.

—Sé que te gusta comer en el _Aubergine_ o en _La Tante Claire_ ; y aunque te encanta el _Gordon Ramsey_ , tiene el inconveniente de que hay que reservar con un mes de antelación. Adoras los vinos franceses y prefieres la carne antes que el pescado. Tus postres favoritos son el pastel de vainilla y la crema de chocolate blanco.

Perplejo, Draco cerró la boca, consciente de la cara de idiota que debía tener en ese momento.

—¿Me has estado investigando? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Potter sonrió de nuevo.

—Investigo a mucha gente, Malfoy. No siempre porque hayan hecho o sospeche que vayan a hacer algo malo.

—¿Y cuál es mi caso? —preguntó Draco, un poco tirante.

Potter se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Simple curiosidad.

—¿Tanta como para averiguar mi postre favorito? —inquirió Draco con ironía.

Potter permaneció pensativo unos momentos antes de responder.

—Al igual que de todos los empleados del Ministerio, tenemos expedientes de todos los magos y brujas que trabajan en Gringotts. Por seguridad —añadió—. Es una de las exigencias que impusieron los duendes. Pensé que lo sabías.

No, Draco no lo sabía. Empezó a sentirse bastante molesto.

—¿Y qué más has averiguado de mí? —quiso saber.

 Potter suspiró.

—Estás limpio, Malfoy. No te preocupes.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —rebatió Draco con ironía—. Me ducho cada día; incluso varias veces, si es necesario.

Potter negó con la cabeza y sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia que Draco se sintiera tan ofendido.

—No voy a hablar de mi trabajo —aseguró después—. Simplemente acepta mi palabra de que no hay ningún problema contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco apretó los labios y desvió la mirada de Potter, negándose a contemplar un segundo más su sonrisa condescendiente. ¡Gilipollas! Se dedicó a observar a la gente de las mesas cercanas a la suya, aunque pudieran pensar que estaba siendo un maleducado. Le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran esos muggles; la culpa era de Potter. Sólo cuando el camarero dejó las aceitunas y las cervezas sobre la mesa, Draco dejó su aburrido entretenimiento y se dedicó  a devorar aceitunas y a ignorar a Potter con absoluta resolución.

—¿No piensas hablarme en lo que resta de cena? —preguntó el auror al cabo de un rato.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Draco sin mirarle— Parece que ya lo sabes todo sobre mí…

—Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, Malfoy —le recriminó Harry.

Draco notó por su tono de voz que estaba molesto. El Jefe de Aurores no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Cuando el camarero dejó en la mesa la ensalada y la pizza, ambos comieron en silencio, apenas sin mirarse. Al cabo de un rato, Draco empezó a sentirse ligeramente incómodo. Y contrariado. Había esperado poder sonsacar a Potter. Siempre había tenido gran habilidad para dirigir una conversación hacia el punto que a él le interesaba. Se había propuesto averiguar más sobre lo que el auror había definido como una “pequeña maldición”. Y si además lograba ingeniárselas para hacerle reconocer que era gay, podría dar su noche de sábado por bien empleada. Toda su maniobra de la cena se había jodido por culpa de la revelación del Jefe de Aurores y su, tal vez, sólo tal vez, desorbitada reacción. Además, no reconocería ni bajo una batería de _Cruciatus_ que la cena estaba resultando mucho más sabrosa de lo que esperaba.

—¿Vas a querer postre?

Oír la voz de Potter después de tan tupido silencio entre ellos, completamente hundido en sus propios pensamientos, le sobresaltó un poco.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Draco—, ¿tú no?

El auror negó con la cabeza. Draco se encogió de hombros e hizo una señal al camarero para que le trajera la carta de postres. Acabó eligiendo una _sfogliatella_ , que era una pasta dulce rellena de ricota, fruta confitada, canela y vainilla. Potter sólo pidió un café. 

—¿Vas al gimnasio o algo? —le preguntó Potter con curiosidad, mientras le observaba comer— Porque no sé dónde metes todo lo que engulles…

Draco sonrió. El tono del auror volvía a ser normal, casi amable. Y a él ya se le había pasado la corajina y había retomado sus intenciones iniciales.

—Primero, dejemos algo muy claro, Potter: yo-no-engullo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no, no voy a ningún gimnasio. Supongo que tengo un buen metabolismo —respondió—. ¿Y tú?

El gimnasio y mantenerse en forma solía ser una obsesión para algunos gays. Y Potter no tenía ni un gramo de grasa en el cuerpo; podía dar fe de ello.

 —Tampoco —negó el auror—. Siempre he sido delgado.

Y completamente fibrado, añadió Draco mentalmente. ¿Cómo sería tirarse a Potter? Que Potter se lo tirara a él tampoco le importaría demasiado. Lástima que no pudiera utilizar lo que sabía sin acabar implicando a Pansy. Estaba seguro de que, de saber de la existencia de esa memoria, Potter no se detendría ante nada para encontrar al culpable. Y era fácil suponer que  el poder de Harry Potter como Jefe de Aurores podía llegar mucho más lejos de lo que a  Pansy y a él les convenía.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer luego? —preguntó Draco tras unos instantes de breve silencio— Podemos tomar una copa en algún lado… Yo invito —añadió, viendo por la expresión del auror que éste no parecía muy inclinado a aceptar la oferta.

—La verdad es que no me apetece demasiado.

—Venga, hombre —insistió Draco—, deja que te invite. Siento haber estado un poco borde contigo antes…

Potter pareció considerarlo y, aunque no se le veía del todo convencido, al final accedió.

—Conozco algunos locales bastante buenos en el Soho —insinuó Draco. Y esperó algún tipo de reacción. Al ver que ésta no llegaba, aclaró—: Soy gay.

—Lo sé —dijo tranquilamente Potter, en el mismo tono que hubiera respondido si Draco le hubiera dicho que estaba lloviendo.

¡Claro que lo sabía!, rezongó el ex Slytherin mentalmente. Al parecer, lo sabía todo sobre él.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa ir a un club de ambiente? —preguntó.

—No me importa —aseguró Potter en el mismo tono neutro.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros.

 

 

Malfoy le llevó a The Edge, un club que estaba en la esquina de Soho Square con Soho Street. Harry había estado en algunos locales del Soho hacía muchos años, algún tiempo después de la guerra. No conocía aquel en particular; o al menos no lo recordaba. Se respiraba una atmósfera bastante cosmopolita, aunque la música se aferraba a la habitual en ese tipo de locales: Britney, Kylie y Madonna. Harry tuvo la impresión de que las bebidas no debían ser precisamente baratas, pero de todas formas era Malfoy quien pagaba. Mientras seguía a su ex compañero de escuela hasta una de las barras del local, comprobó que éste se movía en el ambiente como pez en el agua. Malfoy era extraño: tenía serios inconvenientes para cenar en lo que él consideraba un restaurante demasiado vulgar, pero aceptaba felizmente ser apretujado y hasta empujado en un local repleto de muggles chillones y sudorosos.

—Cualquier cosa sin alcohol —respondió cuando Malfoy le preguntó sobre qué bebida prefería—. Ya sabes, la poción…

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de si el alcohol era contraproducente con la poción que había tomado. Aunque estaba seguro de que Gibbon se lo habría dicho si así fuera. Pero prefería tener la cabeza bien despejada esa noche. Que Malfoy pareciera tan enfadado un momento y se comportara de forma suave y amable al siguiente, le tenía un poco mosqueado. Si bien ahora eran dos hombres adultos y maduros, estaba convencido de que a Malfoy las rabietas no se le pasaban tan pronto y que tampoco pondría despreocupadamente en sus manos información tan privada como lo era sus tendencias sexuales. Hacía años que sabía que Malfoy era gay, como también sabía que, a pesar de no esconderlo, era una persona reservada y discreta que no iba pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos. El instinto de Harry le decía que fuera cuidadoso.

—Toma —gritó Malfoy prácticamente en su oreja—. Un cóctel de granada, sin Cointreau y sin Martini.

Harry dio un sorbo para comprobar que, efectivamente, sólo sabía a una mezcla de frutas. Estaba bueno. Miró de reojo a Malfoy, quien se había apoyado en la barra y observaba la pista de baile con concentrado interés. El líquido de su vaso tenía un color dorado y Harry supuso que era whisky. Se preguntó si Malfoy estaría buscando su presa para esa noche. Tal vez ahora que había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa con respecto a sus inclinaciones y Harry le había demostrado que no le importaba, se sentiría libre para llevar a alguien al apartamento para pasar la noche. El auror le dio otro trago a su cóctel mientras observaba a los desenfrenados bailarines que danzaban frente a ellos. Nunca había entendido como alguien podía bailar de esa forma y no acabar desencajado. A él no le gustaba bailar.

Durante el rato que estuvieron en la barra, Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había rechazado más de una oferta; y que la mayoría de tipos se lo comían con los ojos, a falta de poder comérselo de otra forma. Reconoció que su ex compañero de escuela era guapo en toda la extensión de la palabra, mucho más de lo que recordaba de sus tiempos de colegio; incluso después de la guerra. Se parecía bastante a su padre —quien mortífago o no, sin duda había sido un hombre atractivo—, pero en una versión más moderna y mugglelizada de Lucius. A diferencia de su progenitor llevaba el pelo corto y Harry sólo le había visto vestir túnica o ropajes propios de magos cuando iba al trabajo. Y estaba claro que no le importaba relacionarse con muggles. Harry se preguntó qué opinaría su padre de eso; aunque era bastante probable que Lucius ignorara esa parte de la vida de su hijo.

Finalmente, Malfoy pareció encontrar a alguien de su agrado. Un moreno bastante atractivo, mucho más vestido que la mayoría de hombres que había por allí. Muchos habían perdido sus camisetas y, a medida que avanzaba la noche, algunos incluso sus pantalones. Con su segundo cóctel de granada en la mano, Harry observó a la pareja. Hacía rato que Malfoy parecía haberse olvidado de él. Ahora, entretenido en tontear con el moreno, le ignoraba por completo. No es que le importara demasiado. A Harry le gustaba observar a la gente. No sabría decir si siempre había sido así o era una deformación profesional que había desarrollado a lo largo de su carrera como auror. Tenía que reconocer que no quitarle ojo a Malfoy —disimuladamente, por supuesto—  le estaba entreteniendo bastante. Malfoy era… elegante. Refinado en cada uno de sus movimientos; incluso comiéndose una tostada en la cocina. Su sonrisa tenía un punto de ironía y un punto de provocación que le hacía muy atrayente, tanto que le hacía desear intentar algo con él a pesar de esperar un más que probable rechazo. Como los veinte primeros tipos que se le habían acercado antes de aquel moreno, quien probablemente todavía no podía creer la suerte que había tenido.

Harry suspiró interiormente y apartó la mirada cuando empezaron a comerse la boca. No es que Malfoy y el otro tipo estuvieran haciendo algo fuera de lugar en aquel sitio; pero se sintió incómodo. La forma en que Malfoy estaba besando a aquel hombre era demasiado caliente como para que las hormonas de Harry no empezaran a alterarse un poco, a pesar de que a su alrededor había un montón de hombres más haciendo exactamente lo mismo. De que él podría estar haciéndolo también, si quisiera. Pero no quería. No pensaba bajar la guardia.

Eran poco más de las dos de la mañana cuando Malfoy le dijo que se largaba con aquel tipo. Harry agradeció poder marcharse, por fin, a casa. El ex Slytherin regresó al apartamento a las seis de la mañana. Cuando oyó la puerta, Harry, finalmente, se rindió al sueño.

 

 

—No sé, Pansy —hablaba Draco unos días después—. Si no fuera por esa memoria, juraría que realmente tu fuente te había fallado esta vez. Ni se inmutó, ¿puedes creértelo?

Pansy notó cierto desaliento en la voz de su amigo.

—Había un montón de tíos buenos bailando a su alrededor, insinuándosele, y lo único que hacía él era beberse esa mierda de cóctel sin alcohol e ignorar a todo el mundo.

—¿También te ignoró a ti, cariño? —preguntó Pansy en un tono ligeramente burlón.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Pero ella le lanzó una nueva andanada.

—Reconoce que no puedes ignorar el culo de Potter desde que lo has visto —sonrió con malicia—. Ni esa hermosa herramienta que Merlín le ha dado.

Él se llevó la copa de vino a los labios para no responder. Jamás confesaría lo que caliente que le ponía esa memoria de Potter. Lo único que le jodía era que fuera precisamente del Salvador del mundo mágico.

—Había poca luz…  Y seguramente las he visto mejores… —aseguró después con desdén

—Y también peores —se rió Pansy—. Venga, Draco, no seas desdeñoso —bajó un poco la voz—. La polla de Potter es estupenda. Y demostrado está que sabe cómo utilizarla. Ya quisiera yo… —suspiró.

Draco guardó un breve silencio, asesinando a su amiga con la mirada.

—Está bien —se rindió por fin—, tal vez me haya obsesionado un poco —sus ojos destellaron un enojo apenas contenido—. ¡Por culpa de una retorcida harpía que me dio algo que preferiría no haber visto!

—¡Oh, por favor! —se rio Pansy, en absoluto impresionada por la amenazadora mirada de su amigo— Torres más altas han caído. Acuérdate de Krum…

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de hastío ante el recuerdo del jugador búlgaro. Desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se había celebrado en Hogwarts, Krum había sido su obsesión y el protagonista de sus sueños más húmedos durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que, seis años atrás, el Mundial de Quidditch se había vuelto a celebrar en Inglaterra y Draco había conseguido entradas con acceso a los vestuarios para saludar a los jugadores de las distintas selecciones. El heterosexualísimo culo de Krum había caído bajo las ansiosas manos —y la no menos ansiosa polla— de Draco. Había sido una completa decepción. El búlgaro había sido un frustrante compendio de fabulosos músculos esculpidos en un cuerpo de infarto, que al parecer solamente se movía con gracia encima de una escoba, incapaz de acoplarse a un ritmo satisfactorio para ambos, acompañado por un concierto de guturales gruñidos que en lugar de enardecer la libido, la extinguían sin compasión.

—Y algunas se han estrellado —se mofó.

Pansy se rio porque conocía la decepcionante historia al detalle.

—Entonces… ¿piensas intentar algo con Potter? —preguntó después.

—¿Estás loca? —bufó su amigo—. Ni que me hubiera vuelto loco yo también.

Pansy levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. No pensaba entrar en una discusión con Draco que no les llevaría a ninguna parte y acabaría con su amigo de malhumor y molesto con ella. Sin embargo, Pansy conocía muy bien al apuesto y engreído rubio sentado frente a ella. Tal vez no quisiera confesarlo, pero estaba segura de que Draco trataría de meterse en los pantalones de Potter más temprano que tarde. La tentación era demasiado grande.

 

 

El lunes siguiente por la mañana, a medida que avanzaba por el corto corredor que desembocaba en el salón, un delicioso aroma a beicon, huevos fritos y, sin temor a equivocarse, tostadas francesas, inundaron la sensible nariz de Draco. Cauteloso, caminó los cuatro pasos que le separaban de la pequeña cocina y se detuvo, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. Observó perplejo el atareado despliegue de Potter: las sartenes que nunca utilizaba estaban al fuego, se oía el oloroso burbujeo de una cafetera que no recordaba tener y las siempre impolutas superficies de las encimeras tenían desparramados sobre ellas, cáscaras de huevos, mantequilla, espátulas y rebanadas de pan. Potter se dio la vuelta en ese momento y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Llevaba un ridículo delantal blanco con grandes letras rojas que rezaban: ¡Felicita al Cocinero!

—Espero que no te importe —dijo con la expresión de no tenerlas todas consigo—. Me apetecía cocinar esta mañana…

Draco recorrió lentamente con mirada crítica cada palmo de la cocina para acabar posándola finalmente en Potter.

—Después piensas limpiar, ¿verdad? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

El auror le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Por supuesto —balbuceó. Y le dio la espalda a Draco para quitar la cafetera del fuego.

 _Después piensas limpiar, ¿verdad?_ Draco deseó abofetearse a si mismo.

—No sé si te gusta el café —dijo Potter, ya sin esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios —. Así que he hecho también té.

—Sí, me gusta. Pero por la mañana prefiero el té. Gracias.

Potter asintió y le sirvió una taza de té. Después se sirvió otra  de café para él. Se sentó a la mesa, donde ya había dos platos con huevos fritos y beicon y le añadió un par de tostadas francesas al suyo. Empezó a comer sin decir una palabra más.

—Así que cocinas…

Potter levantó la vista de su plato.

—Hay que sobrevivir… —sus labios se torcieron en una mueca burlona—. Yo no tengo elfos domésticos en mi todavía desmoronada casa.

—Tú te lo pierdes…

—Seguramente —Potter apartó bruscamente el plato y se levantó—. Tengo que irme.

El auror sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la agitó decididamente en dirección a los fogones y encimeras hasta que todo quedó limpio. Después se quitó el delantal, que aun llevaba, y lo hizo desaparecer.

—Que tengas un buen día, Malfoy —le deseó a Draco, con la misma expresión con la que debía entrar en una sala de interrogatorios. Y desapareció.

Draco se quedó allí sentado, delante de un delicioso plato de huevos fritos con beicon y tostadas francesas, con una sensación de imbecilidad en el cuerpo que no le gustaba nada.

 

 

—¿Que si pensaba limpiar? —Pansy reprimió el chillido porque se encontraban en un restaurante y tampoco era cuestión de llamar la atención— ¿Eso fue todo lo que se te ocurrió decirle?

Draco se encogió de hombros, aparentando una gran indiferencia.

—Eres un idiota —espetó su amiga, dejándose caer hacia atrás en su silla.

—No consiento que me insultes —se mosqueó Draco.

—No voy a felicitarte…

Draco apretó los dientes. Pansy era insoportable cuando se ponía en ese plan. ¿Por qué le habría contado nada?

—¿Y qué ha hecho el resto de la semana? —preguntó Pansy, obviando la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Draco.

—No lo sé —gruñó el rubio—. No le he visto.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro dramático, negando con la cabeza.

—El tipo intenta socializar y tú te pones en plan tiquismiquis con tu cocina. ¿Se puede ser más imbécil?

—Pansy —advirtió Draco con voz constreñida—, un insulto  más y te petrifico aquí mismo.

—¡Perfecto! —se burló ella— Así cuando vengan los aurores a detenerte por haber hecho magia delante de un montón de muggles, seguramente será Potter quien patee tu culo hacia una celda húmeda y fría y tire después la llave.

—Contrariamente a lo que piensas, no tengo ningún interés en Potter —aseguró Draco con toda la contundencia de la que fue capaz.

Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Sí, claro. Y yo no llevo un Versace que me ha costado 5.000 libras.

—Que te sienta muy bien, por cierto.

—Gracias. Pero todavía me acuerdo de que querías petrificarme.

Draco suspiro. Esa iba a ser una comida muy larga.

 

 

Draco había visitado Brighton en contadas ocasiones. La última hacía ya un montón de años. Desoyendo los consejos de Pansy _—¡Claro, vete a Brighton! Potter debe estar tan feliz contigo que apreciará enormemente que le sorprendas follando en algún rincón de un cuarto oscuro. ¡Si acabas en Azkaban, no pienso visitarte!_ —, quien se había puesto un poco histérica ante la brillante idea de plantarse en Brighton la noche del sábado y hacerse el encontradizo con Potter. En qué momento el auror se había convertido en una obsesión, no lo sabía. Pero lo único que deseaba era tener la oportunidad de sorprenderle como en ese recuerdo y sí, reconoció por fin, meterse en ese culo prieto y jugoso que poblaba sus fantasías más depravadas desde que _casi_ lo había visto.

 Eran las diez de la noche cuando Draco se apareció en Brighton. La ciudad era famosa por su vida nocturna y las comunidades LGBT y heterosexuales se encontraban perfectamente mezcladas. Ofrecía algunos de los mejores bares y clubs para gays y lesbianas del país, que se concentraban en el Kemp Town, una franja compacta de pubs y discotecas a pocos minutos del paseo marítimo. Maravillado por el bohemio y desinhibido ambiente que se respiraba en ese barrio, Draco se preguntó por qué no había visitado Brighton con más frecuencia. A lo largo de la noche y hasta bien entrada la madrugada, Draco recorrió la mayoría de pubs y discotecas de la zona. En un par de ocasiones la tentación fue demasiado caliente como para no acabar en el cuarto oscuro del club en cuestión; y se tomó una copa en cada nuevo local en el que entraba así que al regresar a su apartamento sobre las seis de la mañana, corrió un verdadero riesgo de escindirse. No había encontrado a Potter.

 

 

El domingo por la mañana el resacón era tan imponente que se sentía incapaz de sacar un pie de la cama. Descompuesto y sintiéndose miserable, trató de reunir fuerzas para llegar al cuarto de baño y hacerse con el frasco de poción anti resaca. Pero sólo despegar la cabeza de la almohada un par de centímetros hizo que la habitación girara vertiginosamente a su alrededor. Merlín bendito, ¡menuda cogorza! Y ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de volver a un cómodo estado de seminconsciencia en el que al menos no le dolía la cabeza. Hasta que unos golpes, desorbitadamente atronadores, le despertaron. Intentó cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada e ignorarlos y la estrategia pareció dar resultado.

—Malfoy, ¿te encuentras bien?

Draco dio un respingo sobre la cama, sobresaltado, y el frágil equilibrio que había entre su estómago y él finalmente se descompuso. Tuvo el tiempo justo de sacar la cabeza para no vomitar sobre las sábanas y lo primero que vio, entre arcada y arcada, fue unas desgastadas deportivas de color rojo que se apartaban rápidamente. Cuando terminó, el dueño de esas deportivas hizo desaparecer el estropicio que inundaba el suelo.

—Vaya, menuda resaca —sonaba a la voz de Potter, aunque Draco era incapaz de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo—. ¿No tienes poción anti resaca?

 _¿Crees que me sentiría tan miserable y avergonzado si hubiera podido tomármela, capullo?_ , gruñó Draco mentalmente. Su voz sonó pastosa e ininteligible cuando dijo:

—Baño…

Pero Potter debió entenderle porque a los pocos segundos le ayudaba a incorporarse y empujaba un vaso contra sus labios.

—No creo que te sirva de mucho ya… —murmuró Potter, en un tono ligeramente jocoso que mortificó todavía más a Draco— Duerme, Malfoy. Seguro que luego te sentirás mejor.

A continuación Draco oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y al instante se durmió.

A las seis de la tarde, duchado y vestido, Draco hizo de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a las más que probables burlas de Potter; o a su mirada reprobatoria. Sabía que estaba en casa porque podía oír el sonido del televisor. Estaba mirando un programa de deportes; probablemente un partido de futbol. Se preguntó si sería mejor ignorar el hecho de que había estado a punto de vomitarle sobre los zapatos, fingiendo que no había pasado o, por el contrario, pedirle disculpas. Rechazó inmediatamente la segunda opción.

—Potter —se limitó a decir a modo de saludo.

El auror levantó esa mirada imposiblemente verde hacia él y el estómago de Draco ejecutó una inesperada cabriola.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

Draco alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa torcida que parecía decir: _Por favor,_ _¿me has mirado bien?_ Durante unos segundos Potter pareció algo desconcertado, pero después decidió pasar de él.

—Te he dejado comida en la cocina —dijo. Y volvió a concentrarse en el partido que estaba viendo en la tele.

Frustrado por haber perdido su atención tan rápidamente e incapaz de reconocer tal frustración, Draco se dirigió  a la cocina con muy poca hambre y muchas ganas de encontrar algo fuera de lugar y poder así recriminárselo a Potter.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Slytherin, 1989 - 1995, Bateador de Quidditch . Jugó sucio contra Alicia Spinnet en el partido final de Gryffindor-Slytherin de 1993-4, golpeándole a ella con el bate, alegando que le había confundido con una Bludger.

[2] Si hay una bebida veraniega por excelencia en Inglaterra es el Pimm's Nº 1, que casi todo el mundo llama "Pimm's" a secas. Se trata de un licor basado en la ginebra de un característico color cobrizo. Se suele tomar bien fresquito combinado con _lemonade,_ bebida con sabor a limón pero que es más parecida a la gaseosa que a la limonada española. Así mezclado tiene un sabor algo dulzón pero muy refrescante. Es muy típico de tomar en barbacoas y picnics; en muchos pubs te lo sirven en jarras para que te lo tomes en la terraza. Pimm's es un licor nacional.

[3] Bole: el tronco de un árbol, un nombre apropiado para un bateador de Slytherin.

[4] Christine Keeler (1943). Ex modelo británica. En los 60 provocó un escándalo político en Inglaterra, que recibió el nombre de 'Caso Profumo'. Trabajando en un cabaret de topless, ella se lió al mismo tiempo con el ministro británico John Profumo y el agregado militar y naval de la URSS Eugeni Ivanov. Resultó que ella se enteraba de los secretos del ministro y se los vendía al ruso. El ministro fue sustituido y pasó el resto de su vida trabajando de lavaplatos, mientras que la bella espía ganó mucho dinero por la popularidad que ganó entre los periodistas y fotógrafos.


	2. Chapter 2

Algunas cosas cambiaron a partir de la siguiente semana. El lunes por la noche, dispuesto a limar asperezas, Draco le había sugerido a Potter que no era necesario que se levantara tan temprano y “huyera” del apartamento para desayunar fuera. De todas formas, él preparaba cada día su propio desayuno y no le importaba añadir un par de tostadas más. A cambio, tal vez a Potter le gustaría colaborar haciendo la cena, ya que por lo visto cocinar no se le daba nada mal. El Jefe de Aurores estuvo de acuerdo y en vez de llegar cada día a las tantas, después de haber cenado por ahí, empezó a llegar más temprano siempre que el trabajo se lo permitía y a preparar la cena para ambos. Y Draco estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado (que se jodieran los elfos de la mansión). Empezaron a disfrutar de ratos de silencioso relax en el sofá, frente al televisor, y de entretenidas e intrascendentes charlas. Potter llevaba ya casi un mes en su apartamento; pero la noticia de que las obras en la casa del auror iban con cierto retraso no hizo más que aumentar las expectativas de Draco. 

 —Así que estás completamente decidido a meterte en sus pantalones —le picó Pansy esbozando una sonrisita maliciosa durante su comida semanal.

—Yo no he dicho eso —negó Draco, que no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente delante de su amiga.

Pansy bufó de forma un tanto indecorosa para una dama y le envió a su compañero de mesa una mirada reconvenida. Draco arrugó el ceño.

—Está bien —admitió—, lo estoy considerando. Pero considerarlo no significa que acabe intentándolo.

Esta vez Pansy ni siquiera le miró.

—Tal vez, si diera alguna muestra de interés… —Draco suspiró— Pero parece que lo único capaz de acaparar su atención son los partidos de fútbol que dan por televisión. O cualquier otro deporte muggle. ¡Le gustan todos! —se exasperó 

—Entonces, llévalo a un partido —sugirió Pansy centrándose otra vez en la conversación—. De lo que sea 

Draco miró a su amiga con renovado interés.

—Puede que no sea mala idea… —lo sopesó durante unos momentos y después dijo—: Tendré que averiguar cómo funciona esto de los deportes muggles. No puede ser tan diferente a un partido de Quidditch, ¿verdad?

Pansy se encogió de hombros. El Quidditch no le interesaba demasiado. En la escuela solamente asistía a los partidos que se disputaban entre Slytherin y Gryffindor con la esperanza de que los suyos machacaran a la Casa rival por excelencia, y en especial a Potter. Quién iba a pensar entonces que unos años después se encontraría planeando la manera de que Draco consiguiera ligarse al héroe. 

—Si tanto le gusta el fútbol, empieza por ahí —le dijo—. Compra cualquier periódico deportivo muggle. Seguro que allí encuentras la información que necesitas.

Y Draco así lo hizo, de forma que el viernes, mientras cenaba con Potter en su apartamento, le dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa:

—Tengo entradas para un partido de fútbol… —entradas que le habían costado una pequeña fortuna.

Potter levantó la mirada de su plato sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Tú? —exclamó con incredulidad— ¿Quién juega? —preguntó a continuación.

Draco tuvo que pensárselo un momento para recordar los nombres de los dos equipos.

—El Arsenal y el… Manchester United.

Observó con satisfacción como Potter casi babeó el trago de cerveza que acababa de tomar.

—¡No me jodas!

Mentalmente Draco respondió que sí, que quería joderle. Sin embargo, dijo: 

—Tal vez quieras acompañarme… —Harry asintió enérgicamente—. La verdad es que me las han regalado y estaba pensando a quién dárselas hasta que he recordado que a ti te gusta eso del fútbol.

La sonrisa de Potter no podía ser más amplia.

—Acabas de alegrarme el día —aseguró el auror.

 

Desde hacía años Draco soportaba a los muggles bastante bien. Pero dosificados, en pequeñas cantidades. La masificación de un estadio de fútbol no entraba dentro de esos parámetros. Al contrario que Potter, quien parecía encantado con el ambiente y charlaba con los aficionados que tenían delante, Draco tuvo que empezar a hacer acopio de paciencia desde la cola a la puerta de acceso del estadio hasta llegar a sus asientos. Lo cual les llevó más de media hora. Sin embargo, disimuló y sonrió a cada entusiástico comentario del auror, como si él también estuviera encantado de la vida por encontrarse rodeado de unos cuantos miles de muggles gritones y alborotados. Al igual que los magos aficionados al Quidditch, los muggles llevaban bufandas e insignias con los colores y el escudo de su equipo, y cantaban a todo pulmón el himno del club. Draco trató de serenarse; más cuando supo que aquel espectáculo iba a durar 90 minutos, con solamente 15 de descanso a la mitad. Al menos, los partidos muggles tenían un tiempo de duración estándar, se consoló; un partido de Quidditch se sabía cuándo empezaba, pero nunca cuándo terminaría.

—Siempre había querido asistir a un partido —le confesó Harry sin poder ocultar lo contento que se sentía—. Pero entre el trabajo y otras cosas nunca encontraba tiempo para buscar las entradas y todo eso. Además, a mis amigos no les entusiasman demasiado los deportes _muggles_ —pronunció la palabra en voz muy baja—, así que también me daba pereza venir solo…

Y lo decía con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y entusiasmados que Draco empezó a pensar cuál sería el siguiente partido al que invitaría al auror.

—Reconozco que ninguno se puede comparar con _nuestro deporte_ , claro está —siguió hablando Harry para regocijo de Draco—. Pero tienen deportes bastante entretenidos. También me gustan el baloncesto y el rugby —confesó—. Y el atletismo… ¿te aburro?

—No, Potter. Te escucho con mucha atención, créeme. Yo no entiendo demasiado de otro deporte que no sea el nuestro.

El auror pareció aliviado de no estar hartando al otro mago con su perorata y se enredó a explicarle las reglas del juego. Reglas que a Draco le importaban tres pimientos, pero que fingió encontrar la mar de interesantes e incluso hizo algunas comparaciones con el reglamento de Quidditch, cosa que tenía su mérito teniendo en cuenta que el fútbol y el deporte mágico se parecían como un huevo a una castaña. El partido se le hizo largo, larguísimo. En más de una ocasión deseó poder sacar la varita y maldecir al maleducado del asiento de al lado, que acabó manchando su impoluta camiseta de marca con la mostaza del perrito que se estaba comiendo. Y al del asiento de atrás, cuyos pies no parecían conocer límites a la hora de patear el respaldo del asiento de Draco cuando la jugada no le gustaba.

El Manchester United ganó y el Arsenal acumuló una derrota más en su campo en lo que iba de liga. Potter, que por lo visto no apoyaba a ninguno de los dos equipos, abandonó el estadio tan contento como había entrado. Cuando llegaron al apartamento eran ya pasadas las diez de la noche. Draco estaba cansado y sin muchas ganas de comentar las jugadas del partido con el auror. Después de tomar un ligero tentempié ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y afrontar el lunes con renovadas energías.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Enfundada en una amplia túnica negra que cubría totalmente su vestimenta muggle, Pansy Parkinson llegó a su cita con veinte minutos de antelación. No es que no se fiara de ese cliente en particular —por norma no se fiaba de nadie—, pero siempre le gustaba llegar un poco antes a sus _reuniones de trabajo_ , para anticipar cualquier imprevisto.

Finbar Quigley era uno de sus mejores clientes y también uno de los más antiguos. Tenía un negocio de importación y exportación de criaturas mágicas. Una parte era legal; la otra no tanto. Quigley traficaba principalmente con caballos alados, especie protegida por el Ministerio, y Pansy se encargaba de facilitarle contactos con tan pocos escrúpulos como él. Por supuesto, ella no se ensuciaba las manos. Se limitaba a utilizar la información que le llegaba a través de distintos canales. Canales que se encargaba de mantener lo suficientemente untados de galeones como para que siempre estuvieran dispuestos a colaborar.

Hoy no tenía buenas noticias para Quigley. Uno de sus contactos en el Ministerio le había advertido que el Ministro Shacklebolt andaba muy descontento después de que su amiga Laurentia Fletwock hubiera denunciado la desaparición de tres crías de Granian. Fletwock era una bruja muy reconocida por la crianza de caballos alados y sus dotes como amazona. Era la tercera vez en dos meses que desaparecían caballos de su finca.

Quigley había sido imprudente y Pansy estaba bastante cabreada. Sin embargo, debería manejar el asunto con mucha mano izquierda porque Quigley pagaba muy bien y no quería perderle como cliente.

El mago en cuestión llegó con algunos minutos de retraso y Pansy tuvo que sujetar su mal humor y exhibir una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Espero que sea importante —soltó a bocajarro Quigley—. Soy un hombre muy ocupado.

—Lo es —aseguró Pansy sin perder la sonrisa—. Vengo a advertirle que es bastante probable que en estos momentos se encuentre en el punto de mira de los aurores —No pudo evitar endurecer un poco el tono de voz—. Ha sido usted un poco imprudente, mi querido Finbar.

El mago frunció el ceño, al parecer ofendido por la aseveración de Pansy.

—No pueden relacionarme con esos robos de ningún modo —aseguró.

—Pueden, si se empeñan en ello —rebatió Pansy—. Parece ser que nuestro Ministro es un gran amigo de Laurentia Fletwock. Y gran amante de los caballos, también. Y si al Ministro le preocupa la desaparición de los caballos de su amiga, el Jefe de Aurores hará lo posible por quitarle tal preocupación.

Quigley volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con más intensidad.

—Pues si el Jefe de Aurores se pone pesado, mi querida Pansy, espero que usted lo solucione —sonrió ampliamente—. Como hace siempre. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

Enojada, Pansy le devolvió una sonrisa forzada antes de que el mago desapareciera ante sus narices sin ninguna consideración. ¡Solucionarlo! Solamente esperaba que el Ministro Shacklebolt no azuzara a Potter y a sus huestes sobre su cliente antes de que ella hubiera podido mandar de vacaciones durante una buena temporada a un par de sus contactos.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Mientras volaba hacia la finca de Laurentia Fletwock junto a un par de aurores en prácticas, Harry se dio tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido esa mañana. Malfoy, Draco desde que parecían entenderse tan bien, había tenido un comportamiento extraño durante los últimos días. Y lo había clasificado así, extraño, porque Harry no había creído, en un principio, que su ex compañero de escuela —y antiguo enemigo, no había que olvidarlo por si acaso—, le estuviera enviando las señales a las que esa misma mañana no había tenido más remedio que rendirse: Draco Malfoy estaba flirteando con él.

Primero habían sido las entradas que casualmente le había regalado para los partidos de fútbol de los dos últimos domingos. Cosa bastante extraña, pero Harry no iba a quejarse por asistir a partidos que le gustaban completamente gratis. Tampoco le desagradaba la compañía de Malfoy, a pesar de que no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de cuánto se aburría el mago rubio en ellos.

Después, que Malfoy hubiera decidido, de repente, cenar en pijama todas las noches no le habría llamado particularmente la atención —al fin y al cabo el hombre estaba en su casa—,  más allá del innegable interés que a Harry le despertaba la visión de su torso desnudo, perfecto y sumamente apetecible, y del fino pantalón de seda que no dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación. A esa deliciosa exhibición de carne solía acompañarla con frecuencia toques casuales al entrar o salir de la cocina, por ejemplo, y preguntas tales como _¿te apetece una cerveza?_ formuladas desde una distancia tan corta que a Harry le faltaba el aliento. Él no era de piedra, ¡joder! Pero sí se vanagloriaba de tener una férrea voluntad, producto de la disciplina a la que estaba acostumbrado debido a su trabajo y, más tarde, al cargo que ejercía desde hacía cinco años. Lo que ahora mismo se preguntaba era cuánto le iba a durar esa firmeza —dejando aparte la firmeza física que le dejaba Malfoy bajo los pantalones cada vez que se le acercaba demasiado—, porque nadie la había puesto a prueba con tanta obstinación desde su adolescencia.

Cuando descubrió que Malfoy era gay, gracias a las discretas investigaciones que se realizaron en su departamento después de la guerra sobre todos los que habían tenido algo que ver con Voldemort —tal vez ahí le había mentido un poquitín a Malfoy, pero de todas formas esa investigación en particular no la había realizado él—  no le causó excesiva sorpresa; al fin y al cabo él también lo era. Lo que sí le provocaba ahora un total estupor era  que él, Harry Potter, pudiera suscitarle algún tipo de interés a Draco Malfoy. El Jefe de Aurores siempre había sido muy discreto con respecto a sus inclinaciones, aunque tampoco más que con el resto de su vida privada, la cual protegía celosamente de rumores y cotilleos. En el pasado no había podido evitar que se especulara sobre su vida sentimental, especialmente después de romper su noviazgo con Ginny Weasley. Y que durante todos los años que siguieron no se le hubiera conocido un solo romance suscitaba de vez en cuando algún que otro artículo en la prensa amarillista. Harry acostumbraba a cortar preguntas maliciosas y curiosidades ajenas sin demasiadas contemplaciones; no le debía explicaciones a nadie y que cada cual se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, como hacía él.

Ahora se encontraba un poco descolocado porque, a pesar de que Malfoy le parecía un hombre muy atractivo, al que se follaría sin pensárselo dos veces de tratarse de otra persona, había un escollo que le parecía insalvable: era Malfoy.  Y por muy bien que se estuvieran llevando últimamente no acababa de fiarse de aquel repentino interés que parecía haber despertado en su ex compañero de escuela. Sin embargo, empezaba a preguntarse si de quien no podría fiarse, de seguir la cosa por ese camino, sería de él mismo. Malfoy le ponía a cien.

Cuando veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a la finca de Laurentia Fletwock, Harry intentó concentrarse en su trabajo. Miró a los dos novatos, que a su vez le devolvieron una mirada nerviosa, y se armó de paciencia. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido llevarse a esos dos? Ah, sí. Porque había sido él quien tuvo la brillante idea de asignar a estudiantes de último curso a misiones no peligrosas para que adquirieran experiencia. Y esos dos benditos todavía llevaban la impresión pintada en la cara desde el momento que les comunicaron que asistirían al mismísimo Jefe de Aurores en una misión de reconocimiento.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó Harry.

Los dos jovencitos le siguieron a toda prisa, arrastrando sus escobas tras ellos.

Laurentia Fletwock les recibió en una de las enormes cuadras que poseía la finca, con una gran sonrisa al comprobar que su amigo Shacklebolt le mandaba al Jefe de Aurores en persona para resolver su asunto. La bruja debía rondar los sesenta años largos, pero se conservaba en buena forma gracias a que era una amazona experimentada y una persona muy activa, siempre pendiente de sus amados caballos.

—Esta vez me han robado tres crías de Granian —empezó a explicar Fletwock—. Pero la vez anterior fue un Abraxan blanco, precioso, que estaba entrenando para un cliente importante. Y hace un par de meses, más o menos, dos Granian adultos, macho y hembra.

Los Granian eran rucios particularmente veloces, utilizados mayormente por los granjeros.

—¿Cría alguna otra raza de caballos? —preguntó Harry. En aquella cuadra solamente había Abraxans.

—Aethonans y Thestrals —respondió la bruja—. Pero parece que a los ladrones no les interesan. O no les ha dado tiempo a robarlos todavía —ironizó—. Y los Thestrals son muy escasos…

Al contrario que los Aethonans, zainos muy populares en Reino Unido e Irlanda, los Thestrals, como había dicho la criadora, eran muy escasos. Negros, con capacidad para hacerse invisibles, muchos consideraban que daban mala suerte. Tal vez porque estos caballos solamente podían ser vistos por aquellos que habían visto la muerte y tenían conciencia de ella.

—¿Sospecha de alguno de sus empleados? —preguntó Harry, mientras observaba un hermoso ejemplar de Abraxan que la bruja acariciaba con gran ternura.

Los Abraxan eran palominos inmensamente poderosos y también muy caros. Harry recordó que el carro de Beauxbaton, cuando la escuela francesa visitó Hogwarts con motivo del Torneo de los Tres Magos, era tirado por estos hermosos caballos, que tenían la particularidad de que solamente bebían whisky de malta puro. Los carros de Hogwarts eran arrastrados por Thestrals invisibles a los ojos de la mayoría de sus alumnos.

—Todos trabajan para mí desde hace muchos años —dijo la bruja—. Y están bien pagados.

 —Sin embargo, las protecciones que puso después del primer robo no han sido alteradas… —insinuó Harry.

Apesadumbrada, Laurentia asintió.

—Cierto —dijo—. Incrementamos las protecciones después del primer robo. Pero me cuesta creer que alguno de mis empleados pueda ser el responsable de estos robos.

—Me temo que no queda otro remedio que investigarlos. ¿Puede facilitarnos una lista? —preguntó el Jefe de Aurores— También me gustaría recorrer las instalaciones y añadir algunas protecciones más que solamente yo o mis hombres podremos anular cuando sea necesario.

Contenta de que fuera el propio Jefe de Aurores quien se tomara tantas molestias para proteger a sus amados caballos, Laurentia inició el recorrido por la finca.

 

Cuando aquella tarde Draco había llegado al apartamento se había llevado un pequeño susto: su balcón estaba lleno de lechuzas. Intrigado y preocupado a partes iguales, no se había atrevido a abrirlo por temor a no poder controlar tal número de aves revoloteando por su impoluto salón. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin saber a qué venía aquel despropósito de lechuzas, algunas de las cuales había empezado a picotear los cristales al notar su presencia para que las dejara entrar. Seguramente los muggles ya habrían empezado a preguntarse qué diablos estaba pasando en su balcón. Un tanto desasosegado dio un par de vueltas por el salón, intentando tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer. Justo en ese momento, llegó Potter.

El auror le saludó con un gesto desganado. Parecía muy cansado y con pocas ganas de conversación. En ese preciso momento, las lechuzas empezaron a levantar escándalo, ululando y picoteando con más fuerza contra los cristales. Potter dirigió entonces la mirada hacia allí, sorprendido primero, para inmediatamente hacer una mueca de fastidio, como si de repente hubiera comprendido el motivo de la presencia del nutrido grupo de aves.

—Ni por un momento pienses que van a entrar —le detuvo Draco, al ver la intención del auror de abrir la puerta del balcón.

Potter volvió a suspirar con fastidio.

—Ya salgo yo —dijo.

Desde detrás del cristal, Draco observó cómo el auror empezaba a desatar sobres de las patas de las lechuzas arremolinadas a su alrededor, todas tratando de llamar su atención al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de unos momentos se apiadó de él y salió a ayudarle.

—¿Vas a contarme de una vez de qué va todo esto? —preguntó, de nuevo en el interior de la vivienda, ambos con las manos llenas de sobres y pergaminos, sosteniéndolos en precario equilibrio, tratando de que no se les cayeran al suelo.

Potter le dirigió una mirada a medio camino entre la vergüenza y la resignación antes de decir:

—Había olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—¿Y cómo no ha salido una reseña en El Profeta? —se burló Draco.

Potter suspiró de nuevo como quien se había rendido desde hacía mucho tiempo a un mal inevitable.

—Ha salido, créeme…

Draco lamentó haberse dejado el periódico en su despacho porque, de lo contrario, no habría dudado en comprobarlo.

—Y… ¿no piensas celebrarlo? —preguntó, extrañado— ¿Tus amigos no van a darte la típica fiesta sorpresa o algo así?

El auror frunció el ceño de nuevo. Por lo visto eso de las fiestas sorpresa no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Sí, supongo que habrá una este fin de semana —casi gruñó.

Aunque no acababa de entender muy bien la actitud de Potter, Draco recordó que sus propias fiestas de cumpleaños eran un pequeño suplicio porque sus padres se empeñaban siempre en invitar a cuanta sangre pura casadera hubiera en ese momento, con la esperanza de que, si conocía por fin a la adecuada, cambiara de gustos. No había forma de hacerles entender que eso jamás sucedería. Y Draco no estaba dispuesto a casarse solamente para darle el gusto a su padre de tener un heredero.

—En fin, ya que desbordas entusiasmo por cada poro, Potter, tal vez deberíamos salir a celebrarlo —propuso.

El auror negó rotundamente.

—No, gracias. Estoy demasiado cansado. Creo que lo que voy a hacer es acostarme y…

—¿Y me vas a dejar sin cena? Creí que teníamos un trato. Yo te he hecho el desayuno esta mañana.

Draco aguantó estoicamente la mirada demoledora del auror. Pero haciendo alarde una vez más de ese autodominio que el rubio empezaba a odiar profundamente, Potter asintió.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Haré la cena.

—¡Cómo vas a hacer la cena! —exclamó Draco— ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

—Mira, Malfoy, si estás tratando de volverme loco…

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por eso vamos a cenar fuera —afirmó—. Dúchate, cámbiate y te sentirás como nuevo —miró su reloj de pulsera—. Te doy veinte minutos.

Potter le miró fijamente unos momentos, durante los cuales Draco se preparó para rebatir cualquier argumento del auror a favor de quedarse en casa. Sorprendentemente, Potter asintió sin dar guerra y sin pronunciar una palabra más se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Draco, quien no esperaba que fuera tan fácil, se puso a pensar rápidamente en dónde le llevaría a cenar. No podía ser a uno de los restaurantes que él solía frecuentar porque estaba seguro de que Potter no se sentiría cómodo. Además, recordó, el auror no se había traído ningún traje; si es que en realidad tenía alguno… Y, de pronto, le vino a la memoria un pequeño restaurante italiano que había a dos calles de donde se encontraba su apartamento. No había entrado nunca, porque no era el tipo de establecimiento que él elegiría para cenar. Pero era un lugar anónimo, esperaba que tranquilo, y a Potter le gustaba la comida italiana. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Seguramente el auror lo apreciaría  mucho más que esa fiesta sorpresa que le preparaban sus amigos y a la que, por lo visto, no tenía ningunas ganas de asistir.

Media hora después se sentaban a una encantadora mesa, con su vela y todo. Draco pensó que no habría salido mejor si lo hubiera preparado. Potter, quien había tenido el tino de arreglarse un poco, le había seguido sin cuestionar a donde iban, algo enfurruñado al principio. Sin embargo, una vez sentados y con la carta en las manos, su semblante se había relajado y la postura de su cuerpo parecía mucho  menos tensa.

—Esto es… acogedor —dijo, dejando su carta sobre la mesa y mirando después a su alrededor—. ¿Habías venido antes?

—No, así que espero que la comida sea buena —respondió Draco.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, he tenido cumpleaños peores.

Draco no supo muy bien qué decir a eso. Aunque lo más probable era que Potter no esperara que dijera nada.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó.

—Agotador —fue la escueta respuesta del auror.

Partió un palito de pan de los que había en una cestita y se llevó un trozo a la boca.

—Va a resultar que tengo más hambre de la que pensaba —dijo.

Esbozó una sonrisa tímida, como si le avergonzara reconocerlo. A Draco le pareció demasiado adorable para su propio bien. En ese momento un amable camarero se acercó a su mesa para tomar nota de su pedido.

—¿Cada año es igual? —preguntó Draco, cuando el camarero se hubo retirado— Me refiero a las lechuzas…

Casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado, porque el ceño del auror volvió a fruncirse.

—Más o menos…

—Mis cumpleaños son un suplicio —se apresuró a explicar el rubio, tratando de distraer el mal momento—. Mis padres siempre invitan a un montón de jóvenes casaderas con la esperanza de que redirija mi existencia y les dé un heredero 

Esta vez, Potter sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—También mis amigos tienen siempre a alguien a quien presentarme.

—Es cansino, ¿verdad?

—Bastante.

Draco esperó a que el camarero, que se había acercado a su mesa de nuevo, les sirviera el vino que habían pedido antes de armarse de valor y preguntar:

—Bueno, mi excusa ya la sabes —dijo refiriéndose a su condición de homosexual—. ¿Cuál es la tuya? 

Harry no respondió de inmediato, considerando detenidamente su respuesta.

—Me he acostumbrado a estar solo —dijo—. Ahora me cuesta mucho pensar en compartir mi vida con alguien. Soy feliz en mi desorden—sonrió un poco burlón—, sin que nadie me diga dónde debo poner cada cosa o cuestione la antigüedad de mis bolsas de deporte... 

Draco aceptó la indirecta con otra sonrisa. Sin embargo, era la oportunidad perfecta para ser un poco más atrevido.

—Pero, ¿has vivido con alguien alguna vez? —preguntó.

Harry le dio un buen trago a su copa de vino considerando de nuevo su respuesta. Claro que había vivido con gente antes de conseguir la hermosa paz que se respiraba en su ahora derruida casa: con sus tíos, con un montón de de adolescentes en la escuela, con la familia Weasley cuando le invitaban, en una tienda de campaña con sus amigos durante casi un año… Pero sabía que no era eso lo que Malfoy le estaba preguntando.

—Un par de veces —reconoció—. ¿Y tú?

—No realmente —reconoció también—. Ya sabes, ligues de una noche la mayoría de las veces. En alguna ocasión un poco más; un mes a lo sumo. No es que sea un hombre promiscuo, ni mucho menos —negó con mucha vehemencia—. Lo que pasa es que todavía no he encontrado al tío adecuado.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca es el adecuado… —murmuró.

Draco vio los cielos abiertos y no sería tan estúpido como para desaprovechar el momento que Potter casi le había puesto en bandeja.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Que yo sepa no has parado de preguntar —ironizó Harry.

—De acuerdo, pues una pregunta más: a ti te van más las varitas que los calderos, ¿verdad?

Si la pregunta le había cogido por sorpresa, Potter no lo demostró. Eso sí, se quedó mirando a Draco durante lo que a éste le parecieron interminables segundos antes de hablar.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Malfoy —dijo. Después le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿O es que le muestras tu colección de pantalones de pijama a todo el mundo?

Draco no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco. No obstante, decidido a coger al toro por los cuernos, dijo:

—No finjas que no te ha gustado lo que has visto…

Harry soltó una risa espontánea y alegre que a Draco le dio alas.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Entonces dejemos de jugar al ratón y al gato, Potter, y follemos.

—Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? —se rió Harry.

—Si esperas un cortejo en toda regla, el que está perdiendo el tiempo eres tú, Potter —ironizó Draco—. Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños —añadió después.

El camarero llegó con dos humeantes pizzas que depositó delante de cada comensal.

—Cenemos —dijo Harry después de que el camarero se hubo marchado—, y ya veremos cómo acaba la noche.

Draco asintió. Al menos, de entrada, no había dicho que no.

 

La cena transcurrió de forma amigable y tranquila. Harry le contó a Draco, muy por encima, que estaba trabajando en un caso de desaparición de caballos. Draco bromeó un poco sobre cómo había degenerado el departamento de aurores, si ahora se tenían que dedicar a buscar caballos perdidos y Harry, lejos de ofenderse, le siguió la guasa. Tal vez por eso, Draco le permitió ironizar sobre el hecho de que ahora él, Draco Malfoy, tuviera tanto trato con muggles debido a su trabajo en el banco.

Cuando acabaron de cenar y Draco sugirió ir a tomar una copa al The Edge y Harry se negó, empezó a tener la sospecha de que se había hecho ilusiones en vano. Potter era un asco celebrando cumpleaños, pensó frustrado. Aunque si el tipo estaba tan cansado como aparentaba, ya había sido un gran logro que saliera a cenar con él. Pero Draco consideraba que ya se había puesto suficientemente en evidencia como para insistir. Teniendo en cuenta lo parlanchín que había estado durante toda la cena, Potter estuvo bastante callado durante el camino de regreso a casa. Draco no sabía si porque ya no tenía mucho más que decirle —después de todo nunca habían sido amigos—, o si la cuestión de los caballos le tenía realmente preocupado. Así que lo único que esperaba cuando llegaron a su apartamento era un lánguido “Buenas noches, Malfoy”. Sin embargo, cuando cerró la puerta y el auror se quedó plantado delante de él, mirándole como si quisiera repetir postre, a Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de mi regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó Harry, maldiciéndose mentalmente por lo insegura que había sonado su voz.

Reponiéndose rápidamente, Draco logró esbozar una sonrisa un tanto jocosa, recordando las palabras pronunciadas por el auror en el restaurante:

—Ya hemos cenado, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Pues veamos cómo acaba la noche…

Todavía no muy seguro de no estar actuando de forma equivocada, Harry siguió al rubio por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Malfoy tenía un culo de infarto y el pene de Harry, en contra de todas las advertencias que le mandaba su parte racional, había estado bastante entusiasmado desde que Malfoy había articulado la palabra “follemos”.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

Sintiéndose un poco estúpido, Harry entró por fin en la habitación y cerró la puerta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a ser como una de sus folladas de fin de semana con un desconocido en el cuarto oscuro de un club. Se preguntó qué clase de amante sería Malfoy y qué clase de expectativas tendría con respecto a él. Dispuesto a no demostrar cuán nervioso se sentía, dio un par de pasos hacia su futuro amante, que le esperaba quieto, con sus ojos grises clavados en él, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Si el rubio también estaba nervioso, no lo demostraba. Harry se preguntó si a Malfoy le gustaría que le besaran; él no solía hacerlo pero, una vez más, se dijo que aquello era diferente. Así que le atrajo hacia él y lo primero que hizo fue hundir la nariz en el pálido cuello, extasiado por el sugestivo aroma que éste desprendía. La piel era suave y cálida y Harry se encontró besándola sin pensarlo.

—Hueles bien —murmuró.

—Gucci _pour homme…_ —susurró Draco.

Harry soltó una risita, sin dejar de restregar su nariz por la fina piel. Le gustaba este nuevo Malfoy tan mugglelarizado. Después sintió las manos de Malfoy tirar de su camisa hasta sacarla de los pantalones y colarlas después bajo la tela. Harry experimentó un agradable escalofrío al sentirlas sobre su piel, paseándose despacio por toda su espalda.

—Buenos músculos, auror…

Esta vez el susurro fue ronco y desentonado, consiguiendo que Harry se apartara un poco para poder mirar a Malfoy. El rostro de Draco estaba cubierto por un tenue rubor que bajaba por el cuello que hasta entonces Harry había estado saboreando, delatando su excitación; sus ojos tenían un brillo lúbrico, incitante, que hizo que el auror se olvidara de cualquier consideración anterior sobre la idoneidad de besar o no en aquel encuentro.

El asalto a su boca cogió a Draco casi por sorpresa. Fue rudo, intenso y devastador. Potter besaba como si le fuera la vida en ello y, por un momento, se sintió un poco sobrepasado por tanto ímpetu. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que las manos de Potter estrujando su culo y, al mismo tiempo, la lengua del auror paseándose por su boca con todo aquel entusiasmo, estaban haciendo verdaderos estragos en su habitual autodominio en ese tipo de situaciones. Entonces le pareció que Potter susurraba algo y, al segundo siguiente, se encontraba desnudo entre sus brazos.

—Dios, eres tan…

Harry concluyó la frase con un jadeo. Malfoy era sencillamente perfecto. A esas alturas su cerebro ya había dejado de funcionar en modo auror y le había dejado el camino libre al deseo urgente y arrollador que pulsaba en su entrepierna.

—Voy a follarte —dijo.

Y más le valía a Malfoy no tener ningún problema con eso, porque después de todas las insinuaciones de los últimos días y de ofrecerse hoy como regalo de cumpleaños, a Harry no le quedaba ya mucho autocontrol.

Draco no había mantenido muchas esperanzas de que fuera el auror quien se abriera de piernas para él esa noche. Cerró los ojos por un momento y rememoró esa escena en el cuarto oscuro de aquel club de Brighton. Aunque no fuera una posición que ocupara habitualmente, le había provocado bastante morbo imaginar que era en su culo donde se hundía la polla de Potter y no en el de ese tipo, seguramente desconocido incluso para el auror. No iba a poner problemas esta vez. Ya impondría sus condiciones si llegaba a haber una siguiente…

—Sólo ten cuidado —advirtió, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Potter y tumbándose sobre la cama. 

Se estiró un poco hacia la mesilla de noche y abrió el primer cajón, de donde sacó un tubo de lubricante que lanzó al auror, quien lo atrapó en el aire haciendo todavía gala de sus innatas dotes de buscador.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que Potter fue bastante cuidadoso a la hora de prepararle; pero después se lo folló mucho más desapasionadamente de lo que el rubio había imaginado tras besos tan arrolladores. No es que esperara que le hiciera el amor como si fuera la razón de su vida, pero sí que fuera un poco más cariñoso de lo que había resultado ser. La verdad era que a Draco le había jodido un poquito que Potter ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en quitarse la ropa y que, tras agradecerle el buen rato pasado, se largara a su habitación a dormir. Draco tuvo que reconocer que no sabía exactamente qué había esperado de aquel encuentro; pero no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionado sin saber muy bien el motivo. Con el culo un poco dolorido y su inmensa cama nuevamente vacía, trató de conciliar el sueño y dejar de cuestionarse si aquello había sido una buena idea.

 

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno fue sumamente incómodo. El silencio mientras comían mucho más embarazoso que en los primeros días que habían empezado a convivir. Harry se sentía extrañamente culpable. No sabía exactamente qué había hecho mal, pero algo había hecho. Malfoy estaba inquietantemente callado, casi ignorándole. Finalmente, se armó de valor y preguntó:

—¿Todo bien, Malfoy?

—Estupendamente —respondió éste con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, para concentrarse nuevamente en su tostada.

Y una mierda, pensó Harry. Consideró que todavía le quedaban, como mínimo, un par de semanas como huésped de Malfoy y sería muy molesto tener que pasarlas en un ambiente tan tenso. Así que respiró hondo y dijo:

—Pues yo tengo la impresión de que no. Malfoy, si tienes algo que decir, este sería el momento. No quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros solamente por un polvo de una noche…

Si las miradas matasen, Harry habría muerto en aquel preciso momento. Draco se había levantado de muy malhumor aquella mañana; pero que el auror lo hubiera notado todavía le ponía mucho peor. ¿Un polvo de una noche? ¿Eso era todo? Las palabras de Potter le enervaron todavía más porque sabía que era eso exactamente lo que había sido.

—Tienes razón —admitió. Y ya sin poner refrenarse soltó—: Y cuando quiera otro igual, no tendré más que ir al cuarto oscuro de cualquier club de Brighton y bajarme los pantalones.

Tan pronto la última palabra abandonó su boca, Draco fue testigo de cómo Potter palidecía, clavando en él una mirada tan fría que el mismo Draco habría podido envidiar.

—Siento que no fuera como tú esperabas —Harry se levantó de la mesa dejando media tostada en el plato y su primera taza de café apenas a la mitad—. Que tengas un buen día, Malfoy.

Y, sin más, abandonó la cocina. Al segundo siguiente Draco oyó el particular sonido de una aparición desde el salón. Potter se había ido.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—Así que te lo tiraste y el gran Harry Potter no estuvo a la altura… —Pansy hizo un pequeño mohín desde detrás de su copa de vino—. Lástima, con lo bien equipado que está…

—Sí, lástima —masculló Draco, asesinando más que cortando el solomillo que había pedido para cenar.

Pansy le miró fijamente, intentando comprender qué era lo que pasaba realmente con su amigo.

—Has follado con Potter, que era lo que querías. No ha sido perfecto, de acuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo también me has dicho que habías disfrutado. Mañana te follarás a otro y te lo pasarás aún mejor. ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, intrigada.

Draco no respondió inmediatamente, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que complaciera a Pansy, sin tener que entrar demasiado en el fondo de su molestia.

—Apenas nos hablamos —respondió—. Seguimos desayunando y cenando juntos, pero ya no es lo mismo. Es una situación bastante incómoda. Pero supongo que mientras yo siga preparando el desayuno, Potter se verá en la obligación de preparar la cena.

—Pues no lo prepares —dijo Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Antes Potter se buscaba la vida, ¿no? Pues que vuelva a hacerlo.

Draco se quedó en silencio, mirando lo que quedaba de su devastado solomillo.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Pansy, asustada— ¡No me digas que te has colgado de él!

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a negar el rubio— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Ella frunció el ceño y blandió el tenedor hacia él.

—Espero que el que no se haya vuelto loco seas tú, Draco Malfoy.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El Ministro Shackleboolt observó con atención al hombre sentado frente a él mientras éste rebuscaba en una de las tantas carpetas que había desparramadas sobre la mesa la información que le había pedido. Llegó a la conclusión de que su Jefe de Aurores necesitaba unas vacaciones y esta vez iba a tomárselas sí o sí.

—Aquí está —dijo Harry, tendiéndole un pergamino al Ministro—. Su nombre es Finbar Quigley y es el dueño de _Pegasus_ , un negocio de importación y exportación de criaturas mágicas.

—¿Ha sido detenido alguna vez? —preguntó el Ministro.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta ahora —respondió—. Sin embargo, le hemos tenido en el punto de mira un par de veces porque sospechamos que tuvo algo que ver con el contrabando de _crups **[1]**_ hace dos o tres años y con una extraña epidemia que casi acabó con las lechuzas, que casualmente su empresa después suministró a los comercios. En ninguna de las dos ocasiones pudimos probar nada. Nunca ha comprado caballos a Fletwock.

—¿Habéis investigado sus cuentas en Gringotts?

—En ello estamos —suspiró Harry—. Pero ya sabes cómo son los malditos duendes. Antes de abrir una de sus cámaras se dejarían abrir ellos mismos en canal.

El Ministro asintió. Siempre era un asunto complicado que Gringotts les facilitara el acceso a sus cámaras para alguna investigación. Se reclinó en el enorme sillón y miró a su Jefe de Aurores de nuevo con aire crítico.

—Pensaba que hoy te vería más feliz —dijo—. Me ha dicho una lechuza que tu casa estará terminada la semana que viene…

—Sí, ya era hora —masculló el auror.

—Creo que te vendrían bien unas vacaciones, Harry. Así podrás reinstalarte tranquilamente. O irte de viaje. Lo que tú prefieras.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás obligando a coger vacaciones, otra vez?

El Ministro dejó escapar un suspiro, armándose de paciencia. Siempre era difícil tratar con Harry cuando le insinuaba que debía tomarse unos días de descanso. Decidió abordar la cuestión desde otro ángulo.

—El otro día estuve en San Mungo por lo de mi lumbago, ya sabes… —Harry asintió, pero con el ceño más fruncido todavía porque seguramente ya adivinaba por dónde iban a ir los tiros—. Casualmente vi a la sanadora Gibbon y…

—…y te dijo que había tenido un brote —acabó Harry, molesto.

El Ministro asintió.

—Sabes que me preocupo por ti, Harry. Te conozco desde que tenías quince años.  Y sé cuando necesitas un descanso.

Pero el auror negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Ahora tengo demasiadas cosas entre manos. Lo de tu amiga Laurentia, por ejemplo —dijo señalando todos los pergaminos extendidos sobre la mesa—. Además, está ese otro asunto…

—Tienes aurores capaces de ocuparse de todo mientras tú no estés —rebatió el Ministro—. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que desaparezcas durante mucho tiempo, un par de semanas, a lo sumo. Y de ese otro asunto ya te preocuparás cuando regreses.

—Me encuentro bien —afirmó Harry mucho más tenso de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer—. No necesito vacaciones.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan difícil?

—¡No soy difícil! —se exasperó Harry—. Si temes que no pueda hacer bien mi trabajo por culpa del maldito regalito que me dejó Voldemort, ya sabes que tienes mi cargo a tu disposición en el momento en que me lo pidas.

El Ministro se preguntó cuántas veces habrían tenido aquella misma conversación.

—Para empezar, si hubiera pensado que no ibas a poder cumplir bien con tu trabajo, no te hubiera dado el cargo hace cinco años —le dijo, ya un poco harto—. Pero reconozco perfectamente cuando estás en tu límite y ahora mismo estás bordeándolo. Así que te tomarás dos semanas de vacaciones. ¡Sin replicar, Jefe Potter!

Harry apretó mandíbula y se tragó la réplica.

—¿Hemos terminado, señor Ministro? —preguntó.

Shackleboolt asintió, sin molestarse por el cambio en la forma de dirigirse a él.

—Espero recibir el lunes sin falta un memorándum con las fechas de tus vacaciones —dijo, sin embargo—. Y el planning de asignación de casos durante tu ausencia.

Agitando la varita con brusquedad, el auror recogió pergaminos y carpetas y los guardó dentro de la sencilla cartera de piel que utilizaba para trasladar documentación desde su despacho al del Ministro.

—El lunes estará sobre su mesa —afirmó después.

Y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, abandonó el despacho.

El Ministro se quedó mirando por unos momentos la puerta tras la cual el auror había desaparecido. Harry era un Jefe de Aurores estupendo; pero también era un hombre joven. Seguramente le hacía falta trabajar un poco menos y follar un poco más…

 

Cuando aquella tarde Harry volvió al apartamento de Malfoy estaba de un humor de perros. Su anfitrión estaba en el sofá, leyendo. Apenas levantó la mirada para devolverle el saludo y volvió a su libro. El auror contó hasta diez mientras iba a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda y considerar si acostarse sin cenar —de hecho no tenía demasiada hambre—, o meterse en la cocina y hacer lo más sencillo que encontrara. No obstante, recordó que Malfoy sí había hecho el desayuno —tostadas y café, ¡la gran cosa! —, así que no le daba la gana de ser él quien rompiera el acuerdo pactado semanas atrás.

—Voy a meter un par de pizzas en el horno —anunció antes de entrar en la cocina.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—La verdad es que no me apetece demasiado.

—Pues es lo que vas a comer hoy —dijo Harry, tajante.

El rubio hizo un gesto lánguido desde el sofá.

—No te molestes. Todavía hay pastel de carne del que me envió mi madre.

Harry apretó los puños y volvió a contar hasta diez.

—Que te aproveche, entonces.

Y se dio media vuelta para largarse a su habitación y dormir hasta que el cuerpo le dijera basta. Aunque fuera todo el fin de semana.

Draco no era tan tonto como para no ver que el auror se había estado conteniendo desde que había llegado. Pero como ya casi no se hablaban, no le pareció muy oportuno preguntarle qué le pasaba. Seguramente le habría mandado a la mierda con aquella voz profunda y ronca que se le ponía cuando se enfadaba. Una voz demasiado sexy para alguien que está cabreado. Cerró el libro, que de todas formas era muy aburrido, y decidió ir a presentarle sus respetos al pastel de carne que había guardado en la nevera antes de que el hilo de sus pensamientos tomara derroteros poco aconsejables. Después se ducharía, se arreglaría y se daría una vuelta por alguno de los locales que le gustaban. ¡Que le dieran a Potter!

 

Draco regresó a las cuatro de la mañana, cansado de dar vueltas por distintos locales sin que nadie le hubiera parecido lo suficientemente guapo, sexy, simpático, fornido o incluso inteligente para llevárselo a la cama. Estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando le pareció que alguien le llamaba. Draco había bebido y estaba un poco achispado, pero no borracho. Y solamente había otra persona en ese apartamento. Prestó más atención, por si habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Volvió a oír que pronunciaban su nombre en un tono extrañamente temblón. Un poco alarmado, encendió la luz del pasillo y vio al auror en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, un poco encogido.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Potter? —preguntó al tiempo que caminaba rápidamente hacia allí.

—¿Podrías… podrías prepararlo?

La última vez que Potter le había dado aquel frasco Draco había notado que su mano temblaba un poco. Ahora las sacudidas eran tan violentas que tuvo que sujetarle la muñeca para poder cogerlo sin peligro de que se rompiera contra el suelo. Se lo metió en el bolsillo y sujetó el cuerpo de Potter, tratando de estabilizarlo un poco y llegar con él hasta la cama.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo—. Te lo traeré cuando esté preparado.

Mentiría si dijera que el estado en que se encontraba el auror no le asustaba un poco. Tal vez lo más conveniente sería llevarle a San Mungo, con esa sanadora de la que, maldita fuera su memoria, ahora mismo no recordaba el nombre. Sin embargo, preparó la poción, igual que la vez anterior, y se apresuró a llevársela al auror.

Potter estaba tumbado en la cama, prácticamente dando saltos sobre ella. Tuvo que sujetarle con todas sus fuerzas para lograr que el líquido no se derramara fuera de su boca.

—¿Te llevo a San Mungo, Potter? Puedo aparecernos a los dos…

El auror negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—No… con esto… es s…suficiente.

Draco se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, observando primero como el auror caía en una inmediata inconsciencia y después como poco a poco los temblores empezaban a remitir. Durante mucho rato, no se atrevió a marcharse y dejarle solo. Finalmente, cuando el cielo empezaba a clarear, Draco pensó que Potter seguiría durmiendo seguramente hasta bien entrada la tarde de aquel día que apenas comenzaba, si se atenía a la pauta anterior. Estaba tranquilo y no se había movido durante todo el tiempo que Draco le había estado vigilando. El rubio se retiró a su propia habitación pero, al igual que la de Potter, dejó la puerta abierta para poder oír si le llamaba.

 

Cuando despertaba de uno de aquellos episodios al principio nunca recordaba dónde se encontraba o cómo había llegado a la cama. Odiaba esa sensación porque le hacía sentir muy vulnerable. La odiaba tanto que ni siquiera se lo había comentado a la sanadora Gibbon, aunque probablemente ella ya lo sabía. La segunda cosa que más odiaba era que su cuerpo no respondiera de inmediato. Necesitaba todo un proceso de “activación” que le lleva unos minutos: mover los dedos de las manos, las manos, los brazos, flexionar las piernas… Era como si hubiera estado en un coma muy profundo durante tanto tiempo que su cuerpo se hubiera anquilosado por la falta de movimiento. Y, en definitiva, si había algo más que le molestaba sobremanera era tener que darle la razón al Ministro. Aunque sufrir dos brotes en poco más de un mes de diferencia no era habitual. Tal vez sí estaba un poco sobrecargado de trabajo; tal vez, emocionalmente, tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento. Demasiados “tal vez”, pensó dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

—¿Estás despierto, Potter?

Harry abrió los ojos a la penumbra de la habitación. Casi inmediatamente, alguien encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche y el auror pudo ver a Draco Malfoy sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Estaba en casa de Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo así?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, incorporándose muy despacio.

—Casi las siete de la tarde —respondió Draco y añadió ante la evidente confusión del auror—: Del sábado.

El rubio siguió con atención los lentos movimientos de Potter, pero también se dio cuenta de su innegable incomodidad al sentirse observado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, levantándose. Y sin darle tiempo a responder añadió—: He pedido comida china hace un rato. La calentaré.

Draco abandonó la habitación bajo la sorprendida mirada de Harry. Seguramente aquella había sido la conversación más larga que habían tenido en los últimos días. Además, ¿le había estado vigilando mientras dormía bajo los efectos de la poción?

Media hora después, duchado y vestido, el auror ingresaba en el salón del apartamento. La comida que había pedido Malfoy estaba sobre la mesita que había frente al televisor. También había una botella de vino blanco y dos copas. Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, intentando comprender qué había cambiado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. En ese momento apareció Malfoy, que llevaba dos platos en la mano.

—He pedido un poco de todo —explicó Draco—. No sabía exactamente qué te gustaba…

Harry ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, confundido. Sin embargo, dijo un tanto cohibido:

—Te agradezco, ya sabes, que prepararas la poción y todo eso…

Draco asintió mientras servía el vino.

—¿Otra maldición? —preguntó después, en un tono que daba a entender que ahora ya no se creía la excusa que le había dado la vez anterior.

—La misma, en realidad.

—Ya… —Draco vertió una cantidad exagerada de fideos de arroz tres delicias en su plato— No piensas contármelo, ¿verdad?

—No hay nada que contar —aseguró Harry, empezando a inspeccionar los diferentes envases que había sobre la mesa. Finalmente se decidió por un poco de arroz frito y ternera acompañada de cebollitas tiernas, cacahuetes y pimientos. 

—¿Es alguna especie de secreto de estado o algo así? —insistió Draco mientras vertía un poco de salsa picante sobre sus fideos—. Porque si voy a tener que seguir preparándote esa poción con frecuencia, tal vez debería hacer alguna especie de juramente o promesa de confidencialidad—ironizó.

—No te preocupes, la semana que viene me entregan la casa, así que solamente vas a tener que aguantarme dos o tres días más.

Genuinamente sorprendido, Draco dejó la salsa sobre la mesa con un poco de brusquedad.

—¿Te vas?

Harry le miró sin comprender a qué venía tanta afectación.

—Pensaba que tenías ganas de perderme de vista.

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo alarmada que había sonado su pregunta, así que trató de quitarle importancia con una de sus sonrisas burlescas. Comieron en silencio durante un rato, centrado cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones.

—¿Más vino?

Harry empujó su copia hacia Draco.

—Por favor.

Sin embargo, apenas cayeron dos gotas.

 

—Vaya… Creo que tengo otra botella en la nevera.

Al poco Draco volvía con una nueva botella de vino ya descorchada y les servía a ambos. Los envases de cartón estaban prácticamente vacíos, a falta de un par de rollitos de verdura que habían quedado abandonados en uno de ellos.

—¡No puedo más! —suspiró Harry, ahíto.

Y a continuación vació la copa que acababa de rellenar el dueño del apartamento. Draco se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, demasiado atiborrado para lo que él acostumbraba a comer.

—Deberíamos hacer algo para bajar toda esta comida —se quejó.

Harry le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Como caminar, Potter, no te emociones —se burló el rubio.

Harry no dijo nada. Cogió la botella de vino y se sirvió una nueva copa con expresión taciturna. Draco deseó haberse mordido la lengua. A pesar de todos los pesares, Potter le seguía atrayendo de una forma que se le antojaba completamente irracional. Al final tendría que darle la razón a Pansy, porque aquello no podía ser más que una locura.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para establecer relaciones —empezó a hablar Harry de pronto, para sorpresa de Draco—. Mi trabajo es toda mi vida. Tampoco digo que sea la mejor manera de vivir, pero es la que me ha resultado más fácil.

Harry dio otro trago de vino y continuó hablando, sin mirar a Draco.

—No suelo llevar a nadie a casa; prefiero los encuentros anónimos en cualquier club, exentos de cualquier implicación emocional. Eso me evita muchas explicaciones y complicaciones. En el pasado no ha funcionado muy bien lo de intentar mantener una relación con alguien —reconoció.

—¿No te sientes solo? —preguntó Draco,  todavía atónito por el ataque de sinceridad que le había dado de repente al auror.

—¿No te sientes solo, tú? —replicó Harry, posando por fin su mirada sobre el otro hombre.

—Sí, a veces, sí —admitió Draco—. En ocasiones he considerado incluso la opción de casarme. Mis padres se pondrían muy contentos…

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —preguntó el auror.

Draco cogió la copa de encima de la mesa y empezó a jugar con ella entre las manos.

—Supongo que porque, aunque no lo creas, no soy tan desalmado como para abocar a otra persona a un matrimonio arreglado. No me gustan las mujeres, Potter, no me gustan en absoluto. Algunos pueden jugar en los dos lados, pero yo solamente juego en el mío.

—Yo lo hice, al principio… —Harry suspiró—. Pero las mujeres son complicadas, muy complicadas.

Cuando iban por la tercera botella de vino, un chardonnay carísimo según Draco, que Harry se bebió con la misma facilidad que las dos anteriores, habían pasado de lloriquear por sus lamentables vidas a discutir acaloradamente sobre quien había sido mejor buscador en la escuela. Harry decía que, indudablemente, había sido él, mientras que Draco le echaba en cara que lo único que el ex Gryffindor había sido era un consentido de Dumbledore. Para cuando terminaron la botella, Harry había reconocido que Draco tenía un culo muy bonito y Draco le había dicho al auror que le gustaban sus ojos, para después reírse como un descosido y confesar que lo que realmente le entusiasmaba era su polla, a pesar de que tendría que enseñarle cómo utilizarla. Lo que les llevó a una nueva discusión…

 

Cuando Draco empezó a salir de su letargo eran casi las once de la mañana. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre algo calentito y suave, pero mucho más duro que una almohada. Además, olía a… sexo. Levantó la cabeza como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo y a continuación sintió un breve mareo. Se preguntó cuánto habría bebido la noche anterior. Comprobó que ese algo calentito y suave era el pecho de Potter quien, gloriosamente desnudo, todavía seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Draco no era capaz de recordar mucho de lo que había sucedido en esa cama. Pero el pegote de algo blancuzco enredado entre el vello del vientre del auror le dio una idea bastante aproximada. Debían haber estado muy borrachos para ni siquiera haberse limpiado. Se incorporó un poco y se dedicó a observar a Potter. El auror tenía un cuerpo musculoso sin llegar a la exageración, perfecto. Piernas y brazos recubiertos por un suave vello negro. Al igual que su pecho, aunque ello no fue impedimento para que Draco se fijara en la curiosa cicatriz que el auror exhibía en el lado izquierdo, justo donde estaba el corazón. Y era curiosa porque tenía la misma forma que la de su frente: un rayo. La resiguió con cuidado con un dedo y Potter se removió de inmediato. Tardó apenas dos segundos más en abrir los ojos. Se incorporó casi de un salto y miró sobresaltado a su alrededor.

—Calma, Potter, el Ministerio sigue en pie…

Los ojos verdes del auror se enfocaron entonces en Draco y su rostro se relajó casi inmediatamente. Después se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama con una pequeña mueca.

—Me duele la cabeza… —gimió llevándose las manos a la cara— ¿Qué diablos bebimos?

—Vino —respondió Draco, dejándose caer también—. Y del caro, así que no te quejes.

El rubio se dio unos momentos antes de volver el rostro hacia su compañero y reconocer:

—No recuerdo mucho de anoche…

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.

—Pues a mí me duele el culo, así que… —después preguntó—: ¿No tienes poción anti resaca?

Así que se había follado a Potter y no se acordaba, ¡menuda mierda! En cuanto a la poción, Draco sabía que todavía le quedaba un frasco en el cuarto de baño, pero en este momento se le antojaba demasiado lejos como para levantarse e ir a buscarlo.

—Cuarto de baño, armario, segundo estante —respondió.

Gracias a Merlín, Potter se dio por aludido y, aunque trabajosamente, se levantó, recogió sus calzoncillos del suelo, se los puso —detalle que a Draco le pareció totalmente innecesario— y salió de la habitación. Regresó al poco rato con el frasco de poción anti resaca en la mano y se lo tendió a su compañero de cama.

—Creo que voy a ducharme —dijo después.

Draco se quedó con las ganas de que le preguntara si quería unirse a él. Ya sintiéndose mucho más despierto gracias a la poción y mientras esperaba a que Potter dejara libre el baño, decidió que prepararía un té bien cargado y su especialidad: tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Y también pensaría en cómo le plantearía la pregunta que tenía en mente desde que había visto esa nueva cicatriz en el pecho del auror.

 

Con la cabeza mucho más despejada gracias a la poción y a la ducha de agua helada que se estaba dando, Harry se dio tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado. Al contrario que Malfoy, él había bebido algo menos de lo que su compañero de cama pensaba. Tenía un recuerdo muy nítido de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se preguntó si habría pecado de imprudente. Había dejado que Malfoy viera la cicatriz que con tanto cuidado había ocultado la vez anterior bajo la camiseta. Y sabía que, tarde o temprano, el rubio preguntaría. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar dejarse llevar. Malfoy le atraía mucho; muchísimo. Y aunque ahora le molestaran un poco sus partes bajas, tenía que reconocer que le había gustado que Malfoy se lo follara a conciencia, a pesar del estado de embriaguez del que ambos disfrutaban en ese momento. Un Malfoy sobrio debía ser la hostia…

Cuando regresó a la habitación del dueño del apartamento para decirle que el baño ya estaba libre, la encontró vacía; así que se dirigió hacia la cocina con la esperanza de llevarse algo a la boca que calmara a su rugiente estómago. Halló al rubio muy atareado untando tostadas de mantequilla y colocándolas cuidadosamente en un plato. Aunque nunca se lo diría, era divertido ver a su ex compañero de escuela ocupado en una tarea doméstica, aunque fuera así tan simple.

—Yo termino —se ofreció.

Malfoy asintió, sujetó una tostada de las que ya tenías preparadas con la boca y se levantó en dirección al baño. Cuando regresó Harry ya tenía preparado el té, con leche y mucho azúcar para Draco, y solo con poco azúcar para él.

—Fíjate, Potter, si parecemos una pareja. ¡Hasta ya sabes cómo me gusta el té!

Harry se rió, pero no dijo nada. La verdad era que excepto al principio y a los días posteriores a su cumpleaños, se había sentido bastante cómodo conviviendo con Malfoy.

—Tengo la impresión de que si me empeñara un poco, podría domesticarte bastante bien… —siguió Draco en un tono juguetón, intentando provocar alguna reacción en el auror.

—Y yo tengo la impresión de que estás sobrevalorando tus capacidades —respondió Harry en el mismo tono.

—Vamos, Potter, si no nos llevamos tan mal…

Harry se rió de nuevo.

—Tal vez te acoja una temporada en mi casa; solamente por devolverte el favor —dijo.

—Y yo tal vez acepte… ¿Seremos compañeros con derecho a roce?

—Puede… —Harry le guiñó el ojo de manera seductora.

—Promesas, promesas… —se burló Draco.

El rubio vio en ese momento que el frasco de mermelada de arándanos se había quedado sobre la encimera, lo que le daba una excusa perfecta para levantarse. De regreso a la mesa, deslizó los dedos por el cabello húmedo y revuelto del auror quien, para su satisfacción, dejó escapar un pequeño ronroneo. Draco se inclinó junto a su oído y susurró:

—Me gustaría tener un roce contigo ahora mismo…

Potter volvió el rostro hacia él, chocando con sus labios. Al mismo tiempo, Draco sintió la mano del auror posarse sobre su nalga y acariciarla.

—Tal vez podamos rozarnos un poco en tu cama… —sugirió Harry— No me importaría repetir lo de anoche.

Draco dejó el frasco de mermelada sobre la mesa y se llevó al auror sin perder tiempo a su habitación.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Pansy empezaba a estar un poco preocupada. Desde que habían llegado al restaurante para su cena semanal, Draco no había parado de hablar de Potter. Jamás le había visto tan entusiasmado por uno de sus ligues como lo estaba ahora con el maldito Jefe de Aurores.

—Merlín, Pansy, ¡estaba tan equivocado! ¡Potter folla como un dios!

—Draco, cariño, ya me lo has dicho tres veces en menos de un minuto —se quejó ella un poco hastiada.

—¡Es que es verdad! —Draco le dedicó una sonrisa radiante—. El domingo no salimos de la cama. Y esta semana…

—Draco, no quiero saberlo —le interrumpió ella.

El rubio frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó.

Ella trató de quitarle importancia, forzando una sonrisa.

—Es que me das envidia, cariño, eso es todo.

Draco recuperó la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

—Pues no pienso compartirlo, así que…

Durante unos breves momentos comieron en silencio. Pansy pensó que Draco parecía tan feliz que daba asco.

—Te cansarás de él, como de todos —dijo—. Y luego vendrás a llorarme.

Draco la miró con un punto desafiante brillando en sus ojos grises.

—No sé, Pansy, creo que esta vez puede que haya encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Ella se rió.

—¡Oh, vamos, Draco! Que solamente han sido cuatro polvos…

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta Potter. Creo que tenemos más cosas en común de las que habría imaginado.

—¿Y sigues llamándole por su apellido? —se burló Pansy.

—Es que nos pone llamarnos por nuestros apellidos —respondió Draco con otro guiño—. Tiene más morbo.

Pansy suspiró, sin saber cómo manejar aquella situación.

—Estás como una puta cabra —dijo.

—Pues ojalá me dure mucho tiempo —replicó él.

Pansy pensó que si su amigo volvía a guiñarle el ojo, se lo atravesaba con el cuchillo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Mientras contemplaba su casa otra vez en pie, firmemente reconstruida, pintada, luciendo como nueva, Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados. Estaba contento de volver a tener su hogar en condiciones;  pero, por otro lado, le apenaba abandonar el apartamento de Malfoy. Bueno, no era exactamente  el apartamento en sí lo que iba a echar de menos…

—No está mal, Potter —admiró Draco—. No es una mansión, pero no está mal.

Harry sintió los brazos del rubio rodearle y cómo apoyaba la barbilla sobre su hombro. Haber llegado a tal grado de intimidad todavía le sorprendía, como también lo hacía el hecho de sentirse tan cómodo con Malfoy como no se había sentido con nadie en muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Entramos?

Cuando parte de la casa se había derrumbado, Harry había perdido algunos muebles que ahora necesitaba reponer. Malfoy se había comprometido a ayudarle a elegirlos. El rubio recorrió la casa con aire crítico y finalmente preguntó:

—¿Cómo andan tus finanzas, Potter?

El auror le miró sorprendido.

—Bien, supongo…

Draco sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque te voy a llevar a una tienda que no es precisamente barata.

—¿Vas a elegir _mis_ muebles? —ironizó Harry.

—Por supuesto. Quiero sentirme cómodo cuando venga a visitarte.

A Harry no se le ocurrió ninguna objeción.

 

Resignado, el Jefe de Aurores siguió a Draco por toda la tienda mientras éste elegía sillones, sofá, mesa, sillas, un aparador, cama, armario… No podía negar que el ex Slytherin tenía buen gusto. Pero era un gusto muy caro. A pesar de todo, Harry pagó el astronómico importe de su compra de bastante buen ánimo. Ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Draco le recompensaba con creces. Por un “módico” suplemento, le llevarían los muebles aquella misma tarde, en lugar de la próxima  semana, y se los montarían, le informó el vendedor con una gran sonrisa. Harry suspiró y desembolsó unos cuantos galeones más.

Aquella tarde Draco tomó las riendas de la situación mientras Harry se dedicaba a observar, divertido, cómo los empleados de la tienda de muebles andaba locos siguiendo las órdenes de su muy exigente compañero. No quería detenerse a pensar qué podía significar tanto empeño por parte de Draco en dejar en condiciones su hogar. Parecía que se hubiera suscrito un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, sin que hiciera falta decir nada. Y para Harry era perfecto porque él no era un hombre que se manejara demasiado bien cuando se trataba de poner sentimientos en palabras. Y, a pesar de tener todavía muchas dudas al respecto, empezaba a encontrarse muy a gusto en esta especie de relación que mantenía con Draco.

—Ahora solamente faltan cortinas y otros pequeños detalles —dijo Draco, satisfecho, mirando la gran cama que ahora presidía la habitación de Harry—. Como sábanas de seda, algunos cojines, tal vez incluso un jarrón con flores sobre la cómoda...

Harry ladeó la cabeza, indeciso.

—No sé, yo estoy acostumbrado a un ambiente algo más... ¿masculino?

—Algo más prosaico, querrás decir —Draco le lanzó una mirada helada, ofendido.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo haberte comentado en algún momento que yo era un hombre feliz en mi desorden—sonrió después—, sin que nadie me dijera dónde debo poner cada cosa o cuestione... mis gustos en decoración.

—Tu falta de gusto, _Potter_.

Harry suspiró ruidosamente.

—¿Esto va a convertirse en una discusión, _Malfoy_? ¿Sólo porque no quiero sábanas de seda y un jarrón de flores en mi habitación? —Ante la falta de respuesta de Draco, continuó—: No tienes derecho a enfadarte. Es mi casa. Y he dejado que metieras en ella lo que te ha dado la gana. Deberías sentirte satisfecho.

Draco desfrunció el ceño poco a poco, al parecer, considerando las palabras del auror.

—Elegiré las cortinas, los cojines y la colcha —sentenció—. No me fío de ti...

Harry abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. No valía la pena presentar batalla por unas cortinas y una colcha. Draco sonrió, pagado de sí mismo.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

 

Pero lo cierto fue que la casa quedó fantástica, mucho mejor que antes de sufrir la plaga de Bundimum y que parte de ella se derrumbara. Incluso sus amigos alabaron el buen gusto que Harry, de pronto, parecía haber adquirido.

—Has contratado los servicios de un decorador, ¿verdad? —le dijo Hermione en tono resabido mientras se paseaba por el dormitorio. Ron había preferido inspeccionar la cocina—. Venga, Harry, confiesa.

El auror miró a su amiga con aire ofendido.

—Y porque no puedo haberlo hecho yo, a ver…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un gran auror y un amigo fantástico, pero Harry…

Él suspiró, resignado.

—Mis gustos son algo… ¿prosaicos?

Ella se rió.

—Que conste que has sido tú quien lo ha dicho —abrió la puerta del baño—. Fíjate, si ahora hasta tienes toallas decentes…

Hermione se calló de repente, su mirada fija en el vaso de cerámica en el cual había dos cepillos de dientes. Se volvió hacia su amigo, clavando en él una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Dos cepillos de dientes, Harry? ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado? —y antes de que el aludido pudiera decir nada, añadió—: Y no me digas que uno es el de repuesto porque no cuela.

Harry suspiró de nuevo, atrapado.

—Bueno, al decorador le gusta quedarse de vez en cuando a dormir —confesó, rascándose la cabeza, incómodo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa picarona.

—Así que el decorador, ¿eh?

—No preguntes, Hermione, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué no?

Como Harry se temía, ella parecía demasiado entusiasmada como para callarse.

—Porque sólo es… —Harry se rasco la cabeza, incómodo—… porque no sé lo que es, ¿vale?

—¿No sabes lo que es? —Hermione se rió— ¿A cuántos ligues has permitido dejar en tu casa el cepillo de dientes, colonia, desodorante…? —enumeró mientras iba señalando los objetos que estaban pulcramente ordenados sobre una de las repisas de cristal.

—¿Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que permito yo a mis ligues, vamos ver?

Ella se rió de nuevo.

—Vamos, Harry, si desde el idiota de McLaggen no has tenido nada que pueda llamarse una relación. Y de lo tuyo con McLaggen ¿qué hace? ¿Cinco, seis años…?

Harry guardó silencio.

—¿Cómo le conociste? —preguntó Hermione, saliendo del cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta— ¿Dónde trabaja? La verdad es que me gustaría redecorar nuestra sala de estar ahora que los niños ya son un poco mayores…

—Hermione…

—No, de verdad, prometo no hacerle ninguna pregunta indiscreta ni nada por el estilo. Sólo asesoramiento profesional, lo juro.

Harry empezó a darse cuenta de que iba a serle muy difícil salir de esa.

—Mira, la verdad es que no es realmente decorador…

Ella le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —respondió Harry en tono desganado.

—¿Entonces?

Harry tardó unos momentos en responder. ¡Maldita fuera la preguntona de Hermione!

—Es el Director del Departamento de Comercio con los Muggles de Gringotts —dijo finalmente, con la esperanza de que el largo título despistara a su amiga.

Pero ella entrecerró los ojos y preguntó muy despacio:

—¿Te refieres a Malfoy? ¿A Draco Malfoy?

Al menos lo había intentado… Harry asintió. Puestas así las cosas, era inútil molestarse en negarlo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella, sorprendida— Si que han dado de sí estos meses que has pasado en su casa…

—Apenas han sido dos meses, Hermione.

Ella se rió.

—Pues más a mi favor, tontaina. Peleasteis durante seis años y ahora, en un par de meses, Malfoy deja su cepillo de dientes en tu casa.

—Pues, sí, ya ves…

Harry quería zanjar aquella conversación como fuera. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que tenía con Malfoy. Y no necesitaba a la bienintencionada de su amiga metiéndose por medio. Pero, por supuesto, Hermione no iba a soltar a su presa ahora que ya le había hincado el diente.

—Entonces, ¿estáis saliendo juntos? —preguntó.

—Er… no exactamente, creo…

—¿Y crees que si le pregunto a Malfoy, sabrá responderme mejor que tú?

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

—Contadme el chiste —pidió Ron, entrando en ese momento en la habitación—. Yo también quiero reírme.

—Harry está saliendo con Malfoy —le informó su mujer.

Y, como antes su mujer, Ron también estalló en carcajadas.

 

  


* * *

[1][1]El _crup_ surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, come de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; sólo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarles la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas: así se evita que los muggles se fijen en él.


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad era que aquellas pequeñas vacaciones que el Ministro había obligado a tomar a Harry, sí o sí, le habían sentado de maravilla. Había tenido tiempo de poner su nueva casa a punto, o mejor dicho, de dedicarse a contemplar cómo Draco se las apañaba la mar de bien; se había relajado, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo no conseguía;  habían salido a cenar casi cada noche con Draco, después de que éste acabara su jornada laboral en Gringotts y habían tenido un montón de sexo, caliente y satisfactorio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry no tenía ninguna prisa por regresar al trabajo. Pero las cosas buenas duraban poco, así que el Jefe de Aurores se encontró volviendo a su despacho del Ministerio con la sensación de que aquellos quince días habían volado.

 —Hemos seguido investigando —le informó Fawley, el auror que había quedado al cargo durante su ausencia—, y todas las pistas siguen llevándonos a Finbar Quigley. Ninguna lo suficientemente concluyente —reconoció con pesar—, pero estoy seguro de que si presionamos un poco, cometerá algún error del que podremos aprovecharnos.

Harry se echó atrás en su sillón, balanceándose un poco mientras acariciaba con un dedo el borde de su taza de café.

—¿Y los empleados de Fletwock?

—No hemos encontrado nada, de momento. Pero, Rickett sigue investigando.

—Bien…

Harry dio un sorbo a su café, pensativo.

—Tal vez podríamos traerlo aquí e interrogarlo —sopesó—… Y de paso bajarle un poco los humos.

—¿Con qué excusa? —preguntó el auror—. La única falta que ha cometido, que podemos probar, es que no ha pagado el impuesto de importación de los últimos tres meses.

Harry sonrió. 

—Que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas le haga un requerimiento y lo cite aquí, en el Ministerio —dijo—. Nosotros apareceremos por allí, como por casualidad…

Cuando llegaron las cinco de la tarde, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de regresar a casa y no de alargar la jornada laboral hasta horas intempestivas, como solía hacer antes. Quería llegar a casa y esperar a Draco haciendo la cena. Tenía ganas de verle, de abrazarle, de besarle. Se dijo a sí mismo que empezaba a comportarse como un tonto enamorado y se sorprendió al comprobar que no le importaba realmente. Se sentía bien. En el trabajo no se había alterado, se había sentido contento durante toda la jornada y tenía la sensación de que, físicamente, jamás había estado mejor. A lo mejor era porque ahora follaba con regularidad; y se reía mucho. Draco tenía un sentido del humor irónico y a veces incluso retorcido que ahora Harry sabía valorar en su justa medida; no como en la escuela. Claro que ahora Draco tampoco lucía insignias con el lema “Potter Apesta”, le llamaba “cara-rajada” o le mandaba pajaritas encantadas deseando que una bludger le partiera la cabeza. Las únicas amenazas del ex Slytherin surgían en la cama, cuando no le follaba tan fuerte como él quería o le hacía suplicar durante demasiado tiempo.

Le sorprendió llegar a casa y encontrar a Draco ya allí. Estaba en la cocina, tomándose una taza de té.

—Llegas temprano —dijo el rubio, volviendo un poco la cabeza para que Harry pudiera besarle—. ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —reconoció el Jefe de Aurores—. Pero tenía ganas de regresar a casa.

—¿Por qué ahora tienes un cómodo sofá en el que repantigarte? —preguntó Draco en tono irónico— ¿Y una mesa sobre la que poner los pies?

—No, porque ahora tengo a un mordaz rubio al que follarme —respondió Harry en igual tono.

Draco sonrió.

—Suena bien…pero tengo hambre. ¿Qué vas a hacer de cena?

Harry le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Sabía que solamente estabas conmigo por lo bien que cocino.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, Potter. Siempre has sido un poco lento en comprender las cosas.

A pesar de que Harry tenía muchas más ganas de follar que de ponerse a cocinar, besó a Draco y dijo:

—Voy a ponerme cómodo. Ve pensando qué te apetece para cenar.

Draco le vio desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina y suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que sentarle tan bien la túnica de Jefe de Aurores? ¿Y esas botas casi hasta las rodillas? Y esa camisa abrochada con descuido, abierta justo para dejar adivinar los primeros pelillos del fornido pecho… Draco dio un último sorbo a su taza de té y abandonó la cocina rumbo a la habitación de Harry. Al fin y al cabo no tenía tanta hambre…

 

Aquella noche, después de hacer el amor nuevamente, Harry se había quedado dormido apenas terminar. Lejos de ofenderse, Draco descansaba abrazado a él, acompasando inconscientemente su respiración al suave vaivén del pecho de su compañero. Todavía no quería dar nombre a lo que tenían y se imaginaba que Harry tampoco. Se preguntó si el auror se habría dado cuenta de que su ropa ocupaba ya la mitad del armario y que en el cuarto de baño sus afeites y potingues ocupaban más espacio que el desodorante, la crema para afeitar, la loción y la colonia de Harry. Sí, claro que se habría dado cuenta; al fin y al cabo era un auror, no se podía obviar ese pequeño detalle. Pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Quien calla, otorga. Y Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que, con su silencio, Harry le estaba aceptando en su vida. Si se detenía a pensarlo, daba un poco de miedo porque, a pesar de no atreverse a ponerle nombre, aquello era una relación en toda regla. Ese nexo que se establecía entre dos personas cuando empezaban a compartir la cama, el sofá, los desayunos y las cenas, el tiempo libre y la lechuza. Draco se daba cuenta de que, consciente o inconscientemente, había decorado la casa de Harry respondiendo a su propio gusto y comodidad y que cada vez le apetecía menos volver a su propio apartamento. Tal vez le insinuaría a Harry que ya que pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa, podían compartir gastos. Con todo lo que esa insinuación conllevaba.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

¡Finbar Quigley era un cerdo, un hijo de mantícora, una babosa asquerosa y rastrera! La retahíla mental de insultos no conseguía calmar a Pansy. Intentó serenarse y pensar con la cabeza fría cuál era su mejor opción. El día anterior Quigley había sido interrogado por los aurores. Había sido una encerrona, porque él creía que iba a arreglar un asunto de pago de impuestos atrasados en el Dpto. de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se había encontrado en una sala de interrogatorios del Cuartel General de Aurores. Aunque el empresario había salido airoso de aquel trance, el hecho no hacía más que confirmar que Quigley estaba en el punto de mira de Potter y que solo era cuestión de tiempo que su departamento lograra hacer las conexiones necesarias para relacionar a ese idiota con los robos de caballos y, por tanto, con ella. Quingley la había amenazado con arrastrarla con él si se veía en serio peligro. Pansy no podía permitirlo. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión drástica, por mucho que lamentara los “daños colaterales” que posiblemente se derivarían de tal decisión.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

No era inhabitual que el Jefe de Aurores se encontrara en el Despacho de la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica compartiendo una taza de té a media mañana. Generalmente, hablaban de trabajo, salpicando la conversación con algún que otro tema privado que versaba casi siempre sobre Rose y Hugo, los hijos de Hermione. Pero desde que Harry había reconocido que salía, o lo que fuera, con Malfoy, su amiga estaba mucho más machacona que de costumbre. En ese preciso momento, estaba intentando convencer a Harry de llevar a Draco a una cena familiar en La Madriguera, cosa que Harry no pensaba hacer ni harto de vino. Al menos, de momento.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Hermione, sin querer aceptar los argumentos de su amigo— Un día u otro tendrás que presentarlo a la familia.

—Pues será otro día, Herm —respondió él con humor—. Además, la familia ya le conoce.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —rebatió ella—. Conocían al Malfoy insoportable que creció con nosotros en Hogwarts. No al hombre que es ahora. Fleur solamente tiene palabras de elogio para él.

Harry suspiró con cansancio. Quería mucho a Hermione pero, cuando se ponía tan pesada, le daban ganas de encerrarla en una celda de aislamiento hasta que se le pasara el ataque de “esto es así porque yo tengo razón”.

—Draco y yo tenemos planes para este fin de semana —mintió.

Bueno, no los tenían en ese momento, pero los tendrían esa misma noche en cuanto Harry hablara con su compañero. Dejó la taza de té vacía encima de la mesa, con la intención de despedirse de su amiga, cuando la puerta del despacho de Hermione se abrió de forma intempestiva y Fawley, uno de los aurores de Harry, irrumpió en él.

—Lo siento, señora Wealsey —se disculpó el auror—. Jefe, debería subir al Atrio…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry, levantándose.

—Será mejor que lo vea, señor —respondió Fawley, nervioso—. No sabría cómo explicarlo…

Intrigado y a la vez preocupado por la expresión descompuesta que Fawley tenía en el rostro, Harry abandonó el despacho de la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y se dirigió a los ascensores. Hermione le siguió.

Al salir del ascensor, Harry comprobó que había tanta gente congregada  que apenas quedaba un hueco para poder atravesar el Atrio. Parecía como si todos los empleados del Ministerio se hubieran reunido inexplicablemente allí. ¿Había alguna especie de manifestación y su departamento no se había enterado? Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de su presencia, la gente empezó a apartarse para abrirle paso. Con una inquietante sensación en la boca del estómago, el Jefe de Aurores avanzó entre magos y brujas, que le miraban de manera extraña, hasta llegar a un punto donde la gran pantalla mágica que presidía la parte izquierda del Atrio fue visible para él. Y ese fue el preciso momento en que deseó que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara.

Aparentemente impasible, sintiendo docenas de miradas clavadas en él, incluidas las de sus propios hombres, se contempló a sí mismo con medio culo al aire, follándose a un tío contra una pared de lo que él sabía era el cuarto oscuro de algún club muggle. Aquello superaba cualquier desacreditación pública que Harry recordara haber recibido durante su época de estudiante, cuando se puso en duda su estabilidad mental y Rita Skeeter disfrutaba inventando una historia tras otra sobre él. Incapaz de reaccionar, como si le hubieran petrificado en aquel pequeño espacio que la gente había dejado a su alrededor, Harry sintió que empezaba a faltarle el aire.  De pronto, la pantalla se oscureció y Harry pareció volver en sí. Hermione tenía la varita en la mano y estaba gritándoles a sus hombres que eran unos buenos para nada. Estaba tan enfadada que solamente le faltaba emprenderla a golpes con ellos.

—Jefe Potter…

Harry volvió un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro todavía descompuesto de Fawley.

—Jefe Potter, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

—¿Qué qué quiere que hagáis? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Investigad quien ha tenido acceso a esa puta pantalla! —gritó Hermione, fuera de sí.

El auror, junto con dos compañeros, se abrieron paso entre la gente a toda prisa, aliviados de tener algún objetivo que cumplir o de desaparecer del alcance de la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Seguramente ambos.

—Harry…

—Estoy bien —dijo el Jefe de Aurores mirando a su amiga.

La estupefacción inicial estaba dando paso a la furia.

—Que todo el mundo vuelva a sus puestos de trabajo —ordenó a uno de los aurores que todavía seguían allí, esperando.

Después se encaminó hacia los ascensores para volver a su despacho. Los aurores que no tenían ninguna asignación directa, le siguieron.

—¿Era un montaje, Harry? —preguntó Hermione suavemente, cuando llegaron a su despacho.

—No, no lo era —reconoció. Se dejó caer en su sillón, abrumado.

—¿Quién crees que puede haber…?

Harry negó con la cabeza. En ese momento tenía tal desbarajuste mental que era incapaz de pensar con claridad. ¡Oh, pero cuando lo supiera! Cuando averiguara quién había sido el cabrón, más le valía cavar un hoyo bien profundo en la tierra y desaparecer, porque si caía en sus manos, que Merlín se apiadara de él.

—Deberíamos hacer una lista de tus enemigos —sugirió Hermione, muy dispuesta, tomando pergamino y pluma de encima de la mesa de Harry—. Tiene que ser alguien que te odie mucho y lo suficientemente inteligente como para urdir una cosa así.

Harry no respondió, pero su cerebro empezó a darle vueltas a algunas ideas… Tenía enemigos, claro que los tenía. No se podía ser Jefe de Aurores y caer bien a todo el mundo. Especialmente a los que se encontraban al otro lado de la ley. Pero, ¿quién podía odiarle tanto, tanto, como para exhibirle públicamente de aquella forma? El que lo había hecho no tan solo había pretendido hacerle daño a él, sino también a su reputación y a su puesto en el Ministerio.

—Deberíamos pensar en alguien que haya podido odiarte durante mucho tiempo —prosiguió Hermione—. Alguien que se ha entretenido en seguirte y en captar esas imágenes. Parece una venganza planeada fría y cuidadosamente… ¿Alguna idea?

Harry tragó saliva, negándose a considerar lo que acababa de venirle a la cabeza, pero… ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras exactas? _Cuando quiera otro polvo igual, no tendré más que ir al cuarto oscuro de cualquier club de Brighton y bajarme los pantalones_. En ese momento, Harry todavía no le había mencionado que solía ir a Brighton para follar. Eso fue más adelante, cuando empezaron a llevarse mejor que bien. Harry comenzó a sentir una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

—Harry, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Hermione preocupada— Te has puesto pálido…

El Jefe de Aurores se levantó de golpe, rodeó su mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Discúlpame, Hermione, tengo que efectuar un registro.

 

 

Draco estaba tranquilamente trabajando en su despacho cuando la puerta de éste se abrió de repente. Levantó la cabeza, molesto, dispuesto a maldecir al maleducado que se atrevía a entrar de esa forma. Sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su boca al contemplar a tres aurores con cara de mala leche en la puerta.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó uno de ellos por puro formulismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a su vez Draco, sin comprender a qué venía esa invasión de su despacho.

—Tiene que acompañarnos, señor Malfoy. Debe responder a unas cuantas preguntas en el Cuartel General de Aurores.

—Pero…

Uno de los aurores le tomó del brazo y le levantó bruscamente de su sillón. Otro tomó sus muñecas sin muchas contemplaciones y le puso unas esposas. Draco estaba desconcertado.

—¡Exijo saber por qué se me detiene! —exclamó— ¡Quiero hablar con Harry Potter!

Los aurores se rieron.

—Créame, él también tiene muchas ganas de hablar con usted.  ¡Vamos! —el auror le dio un pequeño empujón—. Le está esperando.

Draco no recordaba haber pasado mayor vergüenza en toda su vida. Le sacaron de Gringotts esposado, bajo las ceñudas miradas de los duendes y las aturdidas de los clientes que se encontraban en ese momento allí. La de Fleur parecía desconcertada y apenada a la vez. Cuando salieron del banco, desde donde no podían aparecerse, se aparecieron en el Atrio del Ministerio. Draco tuvo que soportar otro interminable paseo hasta los ascensores bombardeado por las hostiles miradas de cada mago o bruja con los que se cruzaron, y después hasta una sala de interrogatorios del Cuartel General de Aurores, donde le dejaron solo, sin ninguna explicación. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero empezaba a sentir miedo.

Draco no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo; pero la espera se le había hecho interminable. Harry entró en la sala acompañado de dos aurores. Estaba tan serio que intimidaba. Le miró como si Draco fuera la última mierda de un estercolero y el rubio se encogió un poco más en su asiento. A una indicación de Harry, uno de los aurores dejó una pequeña botellita sobre la mesa.

—¿La reconoces, Malfoy? —preguntó el Jefe de Aurores.

El tono fue tan cortante que golpeó a Draco como un latigazo. La mirada gris se posó en el pequeño frasco. Por supuesto que lo reconocía. Se preguntó cómo lo habría conseguido Harry al tiempo que comprendía que la memoria allí guardada era el detonante de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Cuando saliera de ese embrollo, iba a maldecir a Pansy hasta dejarla sin pellejo.

Interpretando su silencio como una afirmación, el Jefe de Aurores preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste siguiéndome? —Silencio—. ¿Qué esperabas conseguir mostrando esa memoria en público? —Más silencio—. ¿Tanto me odias?

Draco levantó la mirada y se enfrentó por primera vez directamente a los ojos verdes que destellaban ira y decepción.

—No te odio, Harry. Tampoco te he estado siguiendo ni he exhibido en público esa memoria.

—¿Ah, no? —Harry dejó escapar una risa amarga— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que planeabas esto, Malfoy?

Draco negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo iba a convencer a Harry de que él no había tenido nada que ver en lo que fuera hubiera pasado. Pero ya no era Harry la persona que se encontraba frente a él; era el Jefe de Aurores, cabreado y pidiendo sangre. Su sangre. No había manera de explicar cómo había llegado esa memoria a sus manos sin involucrar a Pansy. Aunque después de lo que sospechaba que había hecho aquella mal nacida no es que se mereciera ninguna consideración por su parte.

—Esa memoria llegó a mis manos —dijo—. Y la guardé. No he tenido nada que ver en lo que sea que haya pasado.

—¿Quién te la dio? —preguntó Harry, impaciente. Ante el nuevo silencio de su detenido añadió—: No me cabrees, Malfoy, porque tengo permiso del Ministro para usar _Veritaserum_ y te juro que cantarás mejor que una sirena.

Draco apretó los labios. Se sentía humillado y ahora tan cabreado como pudiera estarlo Harry. Levantó la barbilla, apretó las mandíbulas y dijo:

—Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se volvió hacia sus hombres como un resorte.

—¡Traédmela!

Los dos aurores salieron de la sala como si les hubieran encastado un cohete en el culo. Cuando se quedaron solos, se hizo un tenso silencio entre ambos. Harry parecía estar necesitando de toda su voluntad y autodominio para no emprenderla a golpes con el escaso mobiliario o peor, con Draco. El rubio permanecía sentado, tenso, tratando de digerir aún toda aquella situación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de pronto Harry con voz apretada.

Draco le miró sin saber muy bien cómo responder a la pregunta.

—Te juro que no he tenido nada que ver en esto, Harry —reiteró una vez más.

El Jefe de Aurores cogió la botellita que todavía permanecía sobre la mesa y se la plantó a Draco tan cerca de la cara que le hizo bizquear.

—Hace apenas un par de horas esto estaba en la pantalla del Atrio, Draco. Todo el mundo lo ha visto. Mi intimidad, mi reputación y seguramente mi carrera se han ido a la mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —hizo tronar los dedos y añadió en tono acusador—. Y tú sabías que esta memoria existía.

Harry abandonó la sala dando un portazo. Draco cerró los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas de rabia. Esperaba que los aurores no encontraran a Pansy. Porque lo haría él y le daría una muerte larga y dolorosa.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Los días posteriores a la exhibición de la memoria en el Atrio habían sido un infierno para Harry. Como en los viejos tiempos, El Profeta se había cebado en él, inventado una historia tras otra, a cual más absurda. La opinión pública deploraba un comportamiento tan promiscuo y sus detractores en el Ministerio aprovecharon para atacarle sin piedad. Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir contando con el respeto de sus hombres, a pesar de que todavía obedecían sus órdenes. El Jefe de Aurores era consciente de que no tenía muchas salidas y que cuanto más tardara en tomar la decisión, peor sería. Por esa razón, en ese momento se encontraba en el despacho del Ministro de Magia, haciendo lo que su sentido del deber le dictaba que debía hacer.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? —preguntó el Ministro, sosteniendo en la mano el pergamino que el Jefe de Aurores acababa de entregarle.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Es irrevocable? —insistió Kingsley, con la esperanza de que Harry reconsiderara su decisión.

—Creo que Fawley sería un buen candidato al puesto. Deberías nombrarle.

El Ministro suspiró con fastidio.

—No tenía ninguna intención de cesarte, Harry.

—Lo sé, por eso dimito. Todo el mundo sabe que somos amigos, Kings. Si me mantienes en el puesto, acabarán pidiendo tu cabeza también.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos.

—¿Se sabe algo de Parkinson? —preguntó el Ministro.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Parece que se la haya tragado la tierra —Harry se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, ya no importa. El daño está hecho.

—Te prometo que me encargaré personalmente de que encontrarla sea la prioridad de Fawley y de todo el Cuartel de Aurores.

Harry asintió desganadamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Kingsley a continuación.

—Tomarme unas vacaciones por propia voluntad —respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, en alusión a todas las veces que el Ministro le había obligado a tomarlas—. Y después… no sé. Tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

—Envíame una lechuza cuando lo sepas —pidió el Ministro— Envíame una lechuza de todas formas…

—Lo haré —el ya ex Jefe de Aurores se levantó para abandonar el despacho y no seguir alargando aquel doloroso momento.

—Cuídate, Harry —rogó el Ministro—. Ya sabes…

—Sí, ya sé. Gracias por todo, Kings.

El Ministro le vio desaparecer tras la puerta con pesar. Ahí iba el mejor Jefe de Aurores que el Ministerio seguramente había tenido jamás. No habría piedad para Parkinson.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Draco leyó la noticia en El Profeta mientras desayunaba. Harry Potter había puesto su cargo a disposición del Ministro de Magia y éste había aceptado su dimisión. En su lugar, había nombrado a un tal Theodore Fawley como nuevo Jefe de Aurores. Había una foto de Harry abandonando el Ministerio. Se veía demacrado y cansado. Parecía que le habían echado diez años encima. El nudo que Draco tenía en el estomago desde que todo aquel descalabro había empezado se apretó un poco más. No había vuelto a ver a Harry desde aquel día en el Ministerio. Pocas horas después le habían soltado, sin darle ninguna opción a entrevistarse con el Jefe de Aurores, demasiado ocupado como para concederle siquiera unos minutos. Había vuelto a su apartamento, que había encontrado como si un huracán lo hubiera arrasado. Los aurores lo habían registrado sin contemplaciones, sin importarles lo que rompieran en el proceso. Se preguntó si Harry también habría estado allí, contemplando impávido como sus hombres asolaban el hogar en el que él también había vivido. Draco había intentado aparecerse en casa de Harry, donde todavía estaban muchas de sus cosas. Cosas que no habían sido destrozadas, o eso esperaba. Pero las nuevas protecciones que Harry había levantado se lo habían impedido y la red flu estaba cerrada. Seguía conservando su empleo en Gringotts sólo por los pelos. Alguien desde el Ministerio había tenido el detalle de aclarar que no estaba imputado en ninguna causa. Ignoraba si había sido Harry en un arrebato de condescendencia.

Había buscado infructuosamente a Pansy. A parte de ejecutar su ineludible venganza, tenía que preguntarle por qué lo había hecho. ¿Acaso Harry había estropeado o estaba a punto de estropear alguno de sus negocios? ¿Algo tan importante como para destrozar la carrera del auror y, de paso, destrozar también una relación en la que su ex amiga sabía que él había depositado tantas esperanzas? Pero Pansy parecía haberse hecho humo y Draco dudaba de que, con todo el departamento de aurores tras ella, volviera a verla en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Draco dobló el periódico y lo dejó encima de la mesa, considerando por un momento si conservarlo o tirarlo directamente a la basura. Decidió conservarlo, porque necesitaría ver el rostro de Harry con frecuencia para recordarle que había sido un iluso por pensar que podía ser feliz junto a alguien; por creer que ese alguien le habría concedido el beneficio de la duda antes de lanzarse sobre él de la forma en que lo había hecho; pero también para no olvidar el daño que, por omisión, había causado.

Llegó a su trabajo en el banco triste y desganado, tal como venía sucediéndole últimamente. Porque ahora podía notar la desconfianza de esas criaturas ya de por sí desconfiadas en cada decisión que tomaba; la sospecha en los rostros de sus compañeros. Parecía que todos aquellos años de esfuerzo y trabajo por hacerse un nombre por sí mismo y que la gente olvidara el pasado de su familia se habían ido por el retrete. Por eso le sorprendió cuando Fleur se acercó a su despacho, después de dos semanas, y se interesó por saber cómo se encontraba.

—Genial, gracias —respondió cargado de ironía.

Ella no se dejó intimidar por el tono.

—Las aguas volverán a su cauce, Draco. Sólo dales tiempo.

—Fleur, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero tengo trabajo —y volvió su atención a los pergaminos que tenía encima de la mesa con la esperanza de que ella se diera por aludida y se largara.

La bruja le miró con un poco de pena.

—Está bien —dijo—. Pero si quieres hablar o preguntarme cualquier cosa… puedes hacerlo. Ya sabes dónde está mi despacho.

Fleur se levantó de la silla en la que ella misma se había invitado a sentarse y abandonó el despacho dedicándole a su compañero de trabajo una última mirada de lástima.

Draco estuvo intentando concentrarse en su trabajo durante un buen rato sin conseguirlo. Finalmente se levantó y salió con paso decidido de su despacho para dirigirse al de Fleur. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y se plantó delante de su mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos y una ansiedad mal contenida en la mirada. Ella no pareció sorprendida.

—¿Le has visto? —preguntó.

Fleur se echó un poco hacia atrás en su sillón y asintió.

—Tuvimos cena familiar ayer, en la Madriguera.

—¿Cómo está?

Fleur hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Le he visto mejor —después pareció considerarlo un momento y añadió—. Ha puesto en venta la casa.

Esa noticia retorció un poco más el estómago de Draco. Había llegado a sentirse realmente cómodo en esa casa.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer? —preguntó.

—De momento, tomarse unas largas vacaciones. Dice que quiere viajar un poco ahora que tiene tiempo.

Draco asintió en silencio mientras contemplaba la punta de sus zapatos.

—Gracias, Fleur —dijo después.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

 

Las semanas y después los meses transcurrieron despacio, pesadamente incluso. Pero una Navidad más había pasado y el calendario marcaba un nuevo año. Después de la irritable inestabilidad de las primeras semanas, y tal como había augurado Fleur, las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce en Gringotts y Draco ya no se sentía vigilado a cada paso que daba. Incluso Jerry Harkis había pretendido reanudar su relación de folla-amigos. Pero Draco se había negado. Ahora se iba a Brighton cada vez que necesitaba un desahogo. Sabía que era una tontería tanto como sabía que no iba a encontrar a Harry allí, pero iba de todas formas. Tenía noticias de él a través de Fleur, la única del clan Weasley que seguramente quería dirigirle la palabra. Un día había coincidido con Ron Weasley y su mujer en el Callejón Diagon y un poco más y llegan a las varitas. Ese tipo estaba loco.

A través de Fleur, sabía que Harry había estado viajando por Europa. Enviaba postales a los Weasley de los lugares que visitaba para que estuvieran tranquilos y supieran que estaba bien. En alguna ocasión, Draco había estado a punto de preguntarle a Fleur si sabía si Harry había sufrido alguno más de aquellos episodios que le dejaban temblando si no se tomaba la poción que le había recetado la sanadora Gibbon. Pero no estaba muy seguro de cuánta gente estaba al tanto de aquella extraña maldición que al parecer Harry padecía y prefirió no decir nada. Había tenido la impresión de que Harry siempre había mantenido un discreto silencio alrededor de ese tema y que de no haber sido por las circunstancias, él tampoco se habría enterado. Sin embargo, Draco se dio cuenta de que aquel asunto le preocupaba un poco. ¿Se habría llevado suficiente poción para un viaje tan largo? ¿Y si no podía preparársela? ¿Y si se le caía el frasco de las manos y se rompía? Siempre acababa diciéndose que Harry era un hombre adulto capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y que de, todas formas, aquel asunto ya no era de su incumbencia.

Durante todos aquellos meses Draco había tratado de reconducir su vida hasta el punto en el que se encontraba antes de que una inoportuna plaga de _bundimum_ llevara a Harry Potter a alojarse en su apartamento. Hablaba poco con su padre y seguía discutiendo con su madre sobre sus inexistentes relaciones sentimentales. Continuaba frecuentando el DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILANDUS cuando salía del trabajo y los elfos domésticos volvían a suministrarle todas las comidas que necesitaba durante la semana. En su apartamento ya no se cocinaba. Apenas encendía el televisor y jamás había vuelto a ver un partido de fútbol o cualquier otro deporte muggle. Ahora cuando reservaba mesa en _La Tante Claire_ o en _Aubergine_ comía solo, echando de menos a la amiga que había sido Pansy antes de joderle de la manera en que lo había hecho. No había vuelto a saber nada más de ella. Y más le valía.

Fue durante una tarde de principios de julio cuando al salir del trabajo y dirigirse como siempre al DRACO DORMIENS, desafortunadamente se encontró a Hermione Granger que caminaba justo en dirección contraria. Le habría gustado evitarla fingiendo mirar el escaparate de la tienda que le pillara más cerca, pero se había dado cuenta demasiado de tarde de quien era la persona con la que estaba a punto de cruzarse. Decidió ignorarla y pasar de largo, cosa que ella no hizo.

—Malfoy…

Mierda.

—Granger… —saludó e hizo intención de seguir su camino.

—¿Cómo va todo?

Él se detuvo de nuevo y le dedicó una mirada impaciente, como si tuviera mucha prisa y si se entretenía iba a llegar tarde a alguna parte. ¿Que cómo iba todo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—Mira, Granger, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, pero como no quiero ser maleducado, te diré que bien, fantásticamente bien.

Ella se tragó su ironía sin dar muestras de que el tono la hubiera molestado.

—Fleur dice que de vez en cuando preguntas por Harry…

La bocazas de Fleur. Ya tendría cuatro palabritas con ella mañana en el trabajo.

—¿Y?

Esta vez el tono fue mucho más incisivo.

—Bueno, he pensado que te gustaría saber que Harry de vez en cuando también pregunta por ti.

—Piensas demasiado, Granger —dijo Draco secamente—. Discúlpame, pero tengo prisa. Buenas tardes.

Y se marchó sin darle ninguna oportunidad a la bruja de insistir en el tema. Cuando llegó al pub, se bebió su primer whisky casi sin respirar.

 

—¿Qué es eso de que Harry pregunta por mí?

Fleur terminó de servirse el té y se volvió hacia Draco.

—Buenos días también para ti, Draco.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Me lo dijo Granger —aclaró por si su compañera pensaba que se lo estaba inventando.

—Weasley —le rectificó ella.

—Lo que sea —desdeñó Draco—. ¿Es cierto, Harry pregunta por mí?

Ella esbozó una sonrisita juguetona y abandonó la pequeña cocina al servicio de los empleados para dirigirse a su despacho. Draco apretó los puños y la siguió.

—¿Esto te divierte? —preguntó cerrando la puerta.

—Para serte sincera, sí —reconoció Fleur todavía con esa sonrisa en los labios—. Si pudieras verte la cara…

Draco se sentó sin pedir permiso y se cruzó de brazos, lanzándole a la rubia una mirada de advertencia. No estaba para muchas bromas esa mañana. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Qué poco sentido del humor —lamentó—. Está bien, solo puedo repetir lo que Hermione me cuenta cuando Harry la llama.

Draco alzó una ceja a modo de “ya estás tardando”.

—¿Conoces la Isla de Mull? —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Está en Escocia. Harry está allí ahora. Ha encontrado un trabajo de verano; se encarga del faro de la isla mientras el muggle que habitualmente hace ese trabajo está en el hospital por problemas de salud.

—¿En un faro? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—Sí —afirmó Fleur—. Por un par de meses, al menos. Aunque ha insinuado que le gustaría comprarse una barca y dedicarse a pescar o algo así.

—¿Una barca? ¿Pescar? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?

Fleur estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se reprimió.

—Bueno, no creo que Harry contemple la posibilidad de buscar empleo en el mundo mágico—dijo—… Y sin hacer nada, se aburre. O eso dice.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, todavía atónito. ¿Salir en una barca al mar? ¿Solo? ¿Para que le diera uno de esos ataques que le daban a veces y se cayera al mar y se ahogara? ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía dos dedos de frente?

—Potter es un imbécil —sentenció mientras se levantaba y salía con aire de exasperación del despacho de Fleur.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta por la que el rubio acababa de desaparecer sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse. De todas formas, le escribiría una pequeña nota a Hermione.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Aunque se encontraban casi a finales de Julio las temperaturas en Escocia no solían ser muy altas y la Isla de Mull no era una excepción. Envuelto en un grueso jersey de lana Harry apuró su taza de café mientras contemplaba desde el balcón la inmensidad del Atlántico que se extendía ante él. Estaba amaneciendo. Si el día se levantaba brumoso y amenazando lluvia como había estado ocurriendo toda la semana, seguramente tendría que dejar el faro encendido. Sin embargo, el mar estaba en calma y el agua semejaba una inmensa cubierta de plomo. Después de saborear con la mirada unos segundos más el tranquilo paisaje que le envolvía, Harry regresó al interior. Bajó los dos tramos de escaleras hasta la vivienda del faro y entró en la pequeña cocina para dejar la taza de café en el fregadero y recoger los restos del temprano desayuno. Después se sentó en el sillón que había junto a una de las ventanas del salón-comedor y cogió la carpeta que había dejado encima de la mesita para repasar de nuevo la documentación que había leído durante la noche.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero el insistente timbre de la puerta de acceso al faro acabó por despertarle. Se levantó con pereza del sillón y empezó a bajar las interminables escaleras de caracol, pensando que todavía era muy temprano para el correo. El cartero solía llegar hasta allí hacia el mediodía, a veces incluso a primera hora de la tarde. Le invitaba a una taza de té y charlaban un rato. La gente de la isla era bastante amable con los forasteros; todos se conocían y cuando llegaba alguien nuevo solían ser muy hospitalarios. Harry pensaba que no podía haber llegado a mejor lugar para resolver todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

¡Qué impaciencia! ¿Acaso la gente no sabía que en un faro hay muchas escaleras que bajar? Definitivamente, no era el cartero. Harry abrió la puerta de un arrebato, dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosillas al ansioso que tenía el dedo clavado en el timbre. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Se quedo con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, quieto, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

—Hola, Harry.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder decir:

—Hola...

Draco, enfundado en una gabardina gris, con un pañuelo oscuro en el cuello que hacía resaltar todavía más su tez pálida y su pelo platinado que, como siempre, llevaba perfectamente peinado, parecía un modelo salido de las páginas de GQ Style. Después de tantos meses sin verle a Harry todavía le pareció más guapo de lo que recordaba.

—¿Vas a invitarme a pasar o vas a dejarme en la puerta?

Harry parpadeó de nuevo y por fin consiguió que su cerebro se conectara con su boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

El rubio le echó un breve vistazo al encapotado cielo. Estaba a punto de llover. Esperaba que la elección de Harry fuera dejarle entrar.

—Tengo unos días de vacaciones y decidí pasarlos en este encantador lugar. Casualmente, Fleur mencionó que estabas por aquí, así que... pensé en visitarte.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, un quejido o un gemido, Draco no habría podido asegurar exactamente qué. Pero se apartó de la puerta y le dejó entrar.

—Espero que no te importe subir escaleras.

El tono fue un poco seco, pero Draco se propuso ignorarlo. Si se había armado de valor para viajar hasta allí, renunciando a unas idílicas vacaciones en la Riviera francesa, no iba a dejar que el tono desabrido de Harry hiciera mella en él. Siguió al ex auror, que empezó a subir la escalera de caracol delante de él. Le alegró comprobar que ese culo parecía seguir tan firme y prieto como siempre. El problema era saber si lograría volver a disfrutarlo alguna vez. Después de subir un interminable tramo de escaleras —ahora Draco entendía como había mantenido Harry su trasero en perfectas condiciones—, llegaron a lo que parecía la vivienda.

—Haré un poco de té —dijo Harry.

El eterno recurso inglés, pensó Draco. Pero asintió. Tenía que darle tiempo.

—Esto es... acogedor —dijo—. Pequeño, pero acogedor.

—Te acostumbras —habló Harry desde la cocina—. El entorno lo compensa.

Draco se asomó a la cocina y se quedo mirando al hombre que tanto había echado de menos.

—¿Has desayunado? —preguntó Harry en un tono de voz mucho más alto de lo normal, pensando que Draco todavía está en el comedor.

Sin esperar respuesta, sacó una bolsa de pan de molde de un armario y lo dejó junto a la tostadora.

—Perdona, pero las tostadas son mi especialidad.

Draco se quitó la gabardina, el pañuelo y los dejó en el respaldo de una silla. Se arremangó las mangas del ligero jersey que llevaba y puso manos a la obra. Harry le dejó hacer.

—¿Qué te apetece? —preguntó el ex auror— ¿Mermelada, miel, mantequilla?

—¿De qué es la mermelada? —preguntó Draco sin distraer su atención de lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry tardó unos segundos en responder. Se oyó las puertas de varios armarios abriéndose y cerrándose.

—Moras o melocotón.

—Las dos me gustan —declaró el rubio.

Harry dejó los dos frascos encima de la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Después, silencio, que solo fue interrumpido por el pitido de la tetera. Harry apagó el fuego y después preparó el té.

—Todavía recuerdas cómo me gusta —dijo Draco tras dar el primer sorbo a su taza.

—Claro que lo recuerdo.

Draco empezó a untar una tostada.

—No hablaste conmigo —recriminó tras otro breve silencio.

—Estaba cabreado.

—Te fuiste y tampoco me dijiste nada.

—Seguía cabreado —Harry por fin alzó los ojos hacia Draco—. No es fácil renunciar a lo que has soñado hacer durante toda tu vida después de ser humillado públicamente.

Draco asintió pesadamente, pero dijo:

—¿Sabes lo que más me dolió? Que fuiste directamente a por mí, sin pensártelo, sin preguntar.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? —preguntó Harry—. Eras el único que yo sabía que conocía mis escarceos en Brighton. ¡Y tenías la maldita memoria, por el amor de Dios!

—Gracias por destrozar mi apartamento, por cierto.

—No voy a decir que lo siento.

—No importa, de todas formas ahora vivo en otro lugar.

Harry le dio un desganado mordisco a la tostada que había preparado Draco, sólo por hacer algo mientras trataba de sacudirse de encima la incomodidad que aquella situación le provocaba. Observó detenidamente a su ex amante, quien aparentemente lo estaba llevando mucho mejor que él.

—La verdad es que no recordaba que tenía esa memoria —admitió Draco, hablando de nuevo—. Y jamás pensé que Pansy se atrevería a utilizarla.

—¿Vas a contármelo? 

Draco le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Lo hubiera hecho si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, hace ya bastantes meses —recriminó con dureza—. Pero no quisiste hablar conmigo.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido.

—¡Oh, perdona por no haberme tomado demasiado bien que tu amiga me exhibiera follando en el cuarto oscuro de algún club en el Atrio del Ministerio!

Se levantó airadamente y dejó su taza y plato en el fregadero con tanta brusquedad que fue un verdadero milagro que no se rompieran.

—Siéntate Harry —pidió Draco. Pero como Harry no parecía tener intención de hacerlo, se exasperó— ¡Que te sientes de una puta vez, Potter!

Harry le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero se sentó. Empezó a tamborilear nerviosamente con los dedos sobre la mesa. Draco inspiró profundamente antes de empezar su explicación.

—Pansy tiene muchos contactos. Cuando supo que estabas en mi casa, los utilizó para investigarte un poco. Que tú, el Jefe de Aurores, hubiera ido a parar a mi casa con mis antecedentes familiares, le pareció mucha casualidad. Pansy es desconfiada por naturaleza, como yo, y su única intención era prevenirme de cualquier doble intención que el Ministerio hubiera podido tener.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo.

—¿Doble intención? ¿Después de catorce años? —se alteró.

—Perdona, pero reconociste que me habías investigado —le recordó Draco.

—¡Como empleado de Gringotts, no por tu pasado o el de tu familia!

—Como sea —Draco estaba dispuesto a mantener la calma a toda costa. Como perdieran los nervios los dos, teniendo en cuenta su historial, acabarían sacando las varitas—. El hecho es que alguien te siguió y después le dio esa memoria a Pansy. Ella hizo una copia para mí porque —volvió a respirar hondo—… empezabas a atraerme.

Harry estaba perplejo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, cosa que Draco se había dado cuenta que hacía cuando estaba confuso o desconcertado.

—Casi no me atrevo a preguntar —dijo—… ¿Te pajeaste con esa memoria?

Draco suspiró.

—Un montón de veces —respondió, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos, experimentando un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas.

Aturdido, Harry sintió cómo toda la tensión que había acumulado hasta ese momento escapaba de su cuerpo y se desinflaba como una pelota de playa. Realmente, no sabía qué decir. Draco le observaba, nervioso. Pero a esas alturas, no creía que haber mentido hubiera sido su mejor opción.

—Supongo que debimos tener esta conversación mucho antes —reconoció Harry cuando el silencio ya se estaba haciendo demasiado incómodo entre ellos—. Pero la verdad es que no sé qué decir…

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Di que tú también te has pajeado pensando en mí y estaremos a mano.

Al contrario que él, Harry si le miró directamente a los ojos cuando respondió:

—Lo he hecho, pensando en los momentos que pasamos juntos.

—¿Entonces…?

Harry se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Draco? —preguntó después.

Vaya, una pregunta directa a la que no quería responder tan directamente. Draco sopesó su respuesta y finalmente dijo:

—Que vuelvas —Era una respuesta que Harry podía tomarse por donde quisiera y no le comprometía demasiado.

—No tengo nada que hacer allí —dijo el otro mago con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, entendiendo que se refería al mundo mágico.

Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan pronto.

—Escucha, yo podría conseguirte trabajo en Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones o tal vez como guarda de seguridad. Ya sé que no es el sueño de tu vida, pero tu lugar está entre magos, Harry, no entre muggles — _Tu lugar está a mi lado_ , le habría gustado añadir. Pero no lo hizo.

Harry volvió a negar.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás? —preguntó Draco, elevando un poco el tono— ¿Echar a perder tu vida en un faro o saliendo al mar en una barca? ¡Que eres Harry Potter, maldita sea!

Draco cerró con fuerza los puños porque le estaban entrando ganas de darle un buen sopapo, como si fuera un niño al que no hay otra manera de hacer entrar en razón.

—Todavía no sé lo que haré, Draco, pero sí sé lo que no haré. No voy a darle a nadie la oportunidad de montar un nuevo circo a mi costa.

—Pensé que tenías más agallas.

—No pensé que tus amistades fueran tan rastreras.

Draco se levantó y limpió las migajas de la tostada en su pantalón. Ir hasta allí había sido un error, ahora lo veía claro. Lástima no habérselo pensado dos veces antes de emprender ese viaje.

—Es tu vida, Potter, haz lo que quieras con ella —renunció.

Salió de la cocina y cogió la gabardina y el pañuelo que había dejado en el respaldo de una silla del comedor.

—Gracias por el desayuno —dijo una vez estuvo listo—. No hace falta que me acompañes.

Harry dudo unos momentos antes de decir:

—¿Tienes donde alojarte?

Draco le dirigió la mirada más fría que Harry recordara en mucho tiempo.

—Vuelvo a Londres —respondió—. Espero estar a tiempo todavía de irme a algún lugar donde haga más sol.

Cuando Draco empezó a descender las escaleras, Harry no le siguió. Maldijo en silencio a Fleur y Hermione por ser tan cotillas. Sin saberlo, podían haberlo estropeado todo. Volvió al comedor, donde había dejado la carpeta cuyo contenido estaba releyendo antes de que Draco llegara. Con un poco de suerte, todo acabaría en unos pocos días.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

La Isla de Skye era algo más grande que la de Mull. Tenía más de 9.000 habitantes en comparación a los casi 2.000 de la de Mull. También podía decirse que estaba llena de castillos, si se tenía en cuenta sus dimensiones. El castillo de Dunvegan, propiedad privada del clan MacLeod, el castillo habitado más antiguo de Europa; el castillo de Armadale, antiguo hogar del clan Donald, convertido ahora en museo y centro turístico; el castillo de Knock, actualmente en ruinas y los castillos Dunscaith o Caisteal Maol, ambos un montón de piedras también.  A Harry, acostumbrado a los castillos por haber vivido en uno durante varios años, solamente le interesaba uno: Dunscaith.

Eran poco más de las doce de la noche cuando se apareció allí. Había estado con anterioridad por los alrededores, con un glamour con el que aparentaba a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, un turista amante de las ruinas. Sabía que Parkinson malvivía en ese lugar desde hacía casi dos meses. La bruja era muy escurridiza, pero había seguido su rastro por media Europa, obligándola a huir de una ciudad a otra cuando presentía que él estaba cerca. Harry había necesitado todos aquellos meses para ir cerrando el cerco poco a poco, dificultándole el acceso a sus contactos, a obtener dinero o a poder hacerse otra documentación falsa. Finalmente, se había refugiado en aquellas viejas ruinas, creyendo pasar inadvertida; creyéndose segura. Tenía que estar muy desesperada para haber acabado escondida entre las ruinas de un castillo.

Por suerte aquella noche no llovía y las rocas no estaban tan resbaladizas como habría cabido esperar. A pesar de todo, Harry trepó con cuidado, asegurando bien un pie antes de alzar el otro. Alcanzó una entrada en la base de lo que había sido el castillo, que conducía directamente a los sótanos, seguramente las únicas estancias que todavía seguían en pie. Comprobó que no había ningún tipo de protección o hechizos de aviso; seguramente Parkinson no quería llamar la atención utilizando magia para salvaguardar el lugar. Con la varita en la mano pero sin atreverse invocar un _Lumus_ más potente que pudiera delatar su presencia, Harry se introdujo en el túnel y avanzó despacio, mientras sus pies tropezaban con piedras y otros obstáculos que era incapaz de iluminar a tiempo.

Tener que caminar tan despacio hacía que aquel trayecto se le estuviera haciendo interminable. Sin embargo, al cabo de un período de tiempo indeterminado, le pareció oír voces. Harry se detuvo y escuchó con más atención. Nada. Empezó a caminar otra vez y al cabo de pocos segundos las oyó de nuevo, esta vez con más claridad. Si Parkinson no estaba sola, estaba jodido. A pesar de todo siguió avanzando hasta que, al fondo, se hizo visible el resplandor de una hoguera. Harry pronunció un silencioso _Nox_ y la más completa oscuridad le envolvió.

—¿Qué objetivo tiene que me retengas aquí? Gracias a ti, ya no estamos juntos.

—Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento… —dijo Pansy.

—Arruinaste su carrera y nuestra relación, ¿qué más quieres?

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Pansy se arrodilló delante de él y acarició su mejilla. Draco apartó la cabeza con un gesto brusco.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Draco, de verdad —aseguró ella—. Pero cuando te vi en el ferry, primero pensé que eras una alucinación. Después me pregunté qué podías estar haciendo tú en un lugar como éste en pleno período estival. A ti te gusta irte de vacaciones a lugares mucho más sofisticados —Pansy hizo una mueca y su rostro se arrugó como si hubiera envejecido diez años—. Después me di cuenta de que solamente podía haber un motivo: que él también estuviera aquí.

Draco aguantó estoicamente la mirada escrutadora de ella, buscando en su rostro cualquier signo de que tenía razón. Ante el silencio de él, Pansy suspiró.

—Ha estado tras mis pasos desde que dejé Inglaterra —dijo agriamente—. ¿No lo sabías?

Draco observó a su otrora amiga con precaución. Lejos de los caros vestidos de Versace, de un cutis bien cuidado, o de peinados a la última moda, Pansy ahora lucía casi como una mendiga, embutida en unos pantalones que le estaban algo grandes y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto unos brazos flacuchos y sucios.

—No, no lo sabía —reconoció.

—A ese hijo de puta no le detiene nada —dijo Pansy, endureciendo el tono—. Ni siquiera una memoria que le exhiba follando como un animal  —Suspiró largamente—. Nunca debí darte esa memoria, Draco. Pero, peor aún, nunca debí olvidar que la tenías.

—Si me preguntas, ha sido una de tus peores ideas —reconvino él—. ¿De qué te ha servido, al fin y al cabo?

A Pansy le temblaron los labios y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un sollozo. Pero se contuvo.

—Potter estaba muy cerca de atrapar a uno de mis clientes —confesó—. Le di cierta información para que pudiera robar unos caballos…

Draco dejó escapar un bufido.

—Así que el asunto de los caballos que le traía de cabeza era culpa tuya.

—Culpa de Quigley que es un canalla ambicioso y descuidado —rebatió ella con furia golpeando los puños contra sus rodillas—. ¡Maldito sea mil veces! ¡Me ha arruinado la vida!

Y esta vez sí, rompió a llorar. Draco tuvo que reconocer que en ese momento sintió un poco de pena por ella.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Ella se limpió la cara con el borde de su camiseta y después le miró.

—Esperar a que me encuentre. Tal vez acepte un trato —dijo—. Verás, hay algo que Potter quiere por encima de todas las cosas: saber quién es el topo de su departamento. Y yo puedo decírselo porque ha estado trabajando para mí durante más de un año. Un tipo con ciertos problemas económicos por culpa del juego y las apuestas. Y el idiota de Potter, que se vanagloria de saberlo todo, ni siquiera lo ha intuido.

—¿Y si eso no es suficiente? —preguntó Draco. Porque a un Harry en modo auror cabreado no se le podía convencer fácilmente de nada.

Entonces Pansy le dirigió una sonrisa débil y contrita antes de responder:

—Por eso estás tú aquí.

Y, repentinamente, Pansy se puso de pie de un salto, alerta, cuando el invisible hilo que unía su muñeca con la entrada de la ruinosa mazmorra se tensó.

—Sé que estás aquí, Potter —el tono fue feroz, casi inhumano— ¡Muéstrate! 

Apuntó su varita en varias direcciones, salvajemente, como si estuviera a punto de perder el último gramo de cordura que le quedaba.

—Muéstrate, Potter, o te juro que lanzo a Draco a ese agujero y no se volverá a saber de él.

Al mismo tiempo que Pansy pronunciaba esas palabras, y Draco pensaba _¿Agujero? ¿Qué agujero?_ , el rubio se sintió bruscamente levantado del suelo y levitado sobre un agujero que se abría en el suelo a pocos metros de donde había estado sentado. Aterrado, comprobó que no era capaz de ver el fondo, más negro que la boca de un lobo. ¿Dónde había quedado aquello de _No quiero hacerte daño, Draco, de verdad_? El rubio tragó saliva y deseó que, si Harry estaba realmente allí, jugara bien sus cartas porque él no quería acabar en el fondo de ningún puto agujero 

—Si me aturdes, caerá —advirtió de nuevo la bruja—. Potter, hagamos un trato y de prometo que no dejaré caer a Draco.

—Yo no hago tratos, Parkinson.

Draco le habría hecho notar airadamente al auror que el que estaba a punto de ser lanzado a ese pozo sin fondo era él, pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que, a posteriori, tendría serias dificultades en relatarlo. La varita de Pansy voló de su mano al tiempo que Harry se descubría y Draco gritaba de terror mientras empezaba a caer.

—¡ _Aresto Momentum_!

Draco notó como su caída se ralentizaba, pero siguió cayendo de todas formas hasta ser tragado por una húmeda oscuridad.

—¡ _Ascendio_!

Repentinamente se vio impulsado hacia arriba y salió disparado de aquella negrura hasta dar bruscamente en el duro suelo de piedra. Se quedó aturdido por unos momentos.

—¿Estás bien?

Draco abrió los ojos. Harry estaba inclinado sobre él mientras recitaba un _Episkey_ para detener el sangrado de su frente.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —gritó, sentándose y apartando la mano de Harry de un manotazo— ¿Es que no conoces el significado de negociar, Potter?

—Todo estaba bajo control.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

Enfadado, Draco se levantó del suelo rechazando la ayuda que Harry le ofrecía.

—No te ha pasado nada, ¿cierto? Yo jamás dejaría que te pasara nada —Harry terminó la segunda frase en apenas un susurro—. Átala, ¿me haces el favor? —pidió después, cediéndole su varita a Draco.

Fue entonces cuando éste se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. La mano con la  que Harry le tendía la varita temblaba ostensiblemente. Y todo lo que pudo pensar fue que no era un buen momento para que a Potter le diera uno de sus ataques. Pansy yacía aturdida unos metros más allá. Draco casi arrebató la varita de la mano de Harry y le lanzó a su ex amiga un potente _Incarcerous_.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y apoyó las manos en el suelo, jadeando. Esta vez, además de los temblores, le dolía terriblemente el pecho, como si quisieran abrírselo desde dentro.

—¿Estás herido? —oyó que le preguntaba Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No… sólo… dame un… momento…

Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia un lado y Draco lo sujetó, llevándolo despacio hacia el suelo. Observó con preocupación que tenía el rostro perlado de sudor y que sus temblorosas manos oprimían su pecho como si tuviera un gran dolor. Harry nunca había hecho ese gesto las anteriores veces que Draco le había visto en la misma situación.

—¿Dónde tienes la poción? —preguntó.

—En el faro…

Draco le echó un ojo a Pansy, asegurándose de que la había dejado bien atada y sin posibilidades de escapar. Así que tomó una decisión.

—Voy a llevarte a San Mungo —dijo.

Al principio, Harry negó fervorosamente con la cabeza, aferrándose a la idea de que lo único que le hacía falta era tomarse la maldita poción y todo pasaría, como siempre.

—Llévame al faro… —pidió con los dientes apretados—… por favor…

—Puedo hacerlo —aseguró Draco—. Puedo aparecernos a los dos.

Y entonces Harry gritó, aferrándose el pecho, como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón. Y fue un grito tan profundo y desgarrado que Draco se asustó. Iba a ser San Mungo, sí o sí.

 

Que Draco Malfoy se apareciera en la recepción del hospital mágico con Harry Potter en brazos causó un pequeño revuelo. A pesar de la tensión, esta vez Draco logró recordar el nombre de la sanadora que atendía a Harry y solicitó su presencia. La recepcionista, una bruja regordeta y de rostro enrojecido, la llamó inmediatamente por el altavoz, sin hacer más preguntas. Casi inmediatamente apareció una enfermera, haciendo flotar una camilla a su lado y le pidió a Draco que depositara a Harry en ella. La sanadora Gibbon hizo acto de presencia a continuación. Le sonrió afablemente a Draco y después le dijo a la enfermera que llevara al paciente a la Sala 10, en la cuarta planta. Draco las siguió, sin cuestionarse si su presencia sería bienvenida o no.

Evidentemente, no le dejaron entrar en la sala. Le indicaron una pequeña sala de espera, al final del pasillo. Ya que no le quedaba otro remedio, Draco se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico. Y esperó. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que esta vez no iba a arreglarse todo con una simple poción. Desasosegado se levantó, paseó, volvió a sentarse y miró su reloj tantas veces que parecía que las agujas no se movían. Esperó durante lo que le parecieron interminables horas. Finalmente, la misma enfermera que había aparecido en recepción levitando la camilla, se presentó en la sala de espera.

—¿Quiere acompañarme, por favor, señor Malfoy?

Draco se puso de pie de un salto, algo muy poco elegante, y siguió a la enfermera por el pasillo hasta la Sala 10. Ella abrió la puerta con su varita, tras murmurar unas palabras que el mago no entendió, y entraron. Para su sorpresa, había más personas en la sala de las que había esperado encontrar: Ron Weasley, su mujer y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia. La sanadora Gibbon le sonrió con la misma afabilidad de antes y le invitó a acercarse al grupo.

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy. Me alegro de que pueda unirse a nosotros.

Draco no respondió, sintiéndose un poco traicionado. ¿Cómo había llegado esa gente a la habitación? Él no había visto a nadie pasar por el corredor. Entonces desvió la mirada a la cama donde yacía Harry, con el torso desnudo y un pantalón de hospital. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban envueltos en unas gruesas correas, acolchadas para no hacerle daño, firmemente sujetas a la cama.

—¿Por qué está atado? —preguntó, sintiéndose agraviado él mismo al ver a Harry de esa manera.

—Para que no se haga daño —respondió la sanadora Gibbon.

Draco apretó los labios porque se dio cuenta de que había en Harry algo más preocupante: la cicatriz de su pecho estaba inflamada, enrojecida, incluso parecía palpitar como si algo estuviera empujando para salir a través de ella. Sus ojos grises recorrieron los rostros del resto de los presentes. Todos tenían en ellos la misma expresión de preocupación.

—Entiendo que está al tanto del problema de Harry —dijo el Ministro, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez.

—Le he preparado la poción un par de veces —reconoció—. Pero solo me dijo que era producto de una maldición, sin más explicaciones.

—Entiendo… —el Ministro dirigió una rápida mirada al matrimonio Weasley, que asintió en silencio—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepa la verdad —el mago respiró hondo, mirando hacia la cama. Después preguntó—: ¿Sabe lo que es un horrocrux?

Draco asintió. Había oído hablar a su padre y a Snape sobre ello una noche, cuando creían que estaban solos. Él estaba escondido en un rincón aterrado y todavía en shock después de que Voldemort hubiera realizado una de sus escabechinas en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor con algunos mortífagos que no habían cumplido sus órdenes según lo esperado.

—Entonces sabrá que un horrocrux es el receptor de una parte del alma de una persona, que se consigue solamente asesinando a otra persona —Draco asintió de nuevo—. Voldemort, en su obsesión por evitar la muerte, hizo siete horrocrux, seis voluntariamente y uno accidental.

—Cuando mató a los padres de Harry —empezó a explicar Hermione, tomando el relevo de la explicación—, suponemos que se le separó accidentalmente una parte más de alma que fue a parar al ser vivo más cercano en ese momento: Harry. De ahí la cicatriz de su frente. Harry convivió con ese trozo de alma de Voldemort desde entonces hasta que, durante la batalla final, se dio cuenta de que él mismo era un horrocrux y fue cuando se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido para que Voldemort le matara. Pero no murió. Sabrás que fue tu madre quien le encubrió…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Draco apenas con un hilo de voz.

—La cuestión es que cuando Voldemort y Harry se enfrentaron finalmente —continuó el Ministro—, algo inesperado volvió a suceder. Cuando Harry mató a Voldemort, el único trozo de alma que quedaba en él se introdujo en Harry —señaló la palpitante cicatriz—, no sabemos por qué. Los inefables del Departamento de Misterios han estado intentando encontrar una explicación desde entonces, y lo que es más importante, una solución. Pero hasta el momento, ha sido imposible.

—Tal vez porque el cuerpo de Harry ya había albergado un  trozo del alma de Voldemort antes —siguió Hermione—; o porque fue un intento desesperado del Señor Oscuro en el último momento, tratando de dividir su alma nuevamente esperando matar a Harry, pero al ser él el fallecido, se especula que ese trozo, al quedarse sin cuerpo de repente durante el proceso se introdujera, otra vez, en el primer cuerpo que encontró. O simplemente todavía no lo sabemos todo sobre cómo hacer horrocruxes y Harry se halló nuevamente expuesto. No, no lo sabemos… —musitó la bruja finalmente.

—El problema —intervino la sanadora Gibbon— es que ese trozo de alma, al contrario que el primero que albergó el cuerpo de Harry, quiere salir. Tampoco sabemos el motivo. ¿Por el modo que fue hecho? ¿Por qué es el último trozo de alma que quedaba? Lo desconocemos.

Draco empezó a preguntarse si esa gente tenía alguna cosa en claro.

—Lo que sí hemos averiguado a lo largo de estos años es que aprovecha los momentos en los que Harry se encuentra, por así decirlo, más débil —siguió explicando la sanadora—. Cansado, estresado, emocionalmente inestable… Es entonces cuando sufre uno de esos “brotes”, tal como decidimos llamarlos. Y la poción que le suministro obliga a su cuerpo a descansar y recuperarse, de modo que ese trozo de alma se quede tranquilo una buena temporada.

—Yo he visto dos “brotes” en poco más de un mes —dijo Draco—. Y ahora esto…

—Lo sé y no es habitual —reconoció la sanadora—. Lo peor es que la poción no parece estar funcionado muy bien esta vez.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

Miró hacia la cama, donde Harry parecía estar teniendo un sueño inquieto en lugar de la relajada calma en la que caía cada vez que tomaba la poción. Perseguir a Pansy por Europa durante todos aquellos meses debía haberle causado un elevado  nivel de estrés. ¿Habría sido el detonante que Draco había estado muy cerca de desaparecer en un oscuro agujero para siempre? ¿Acaso era mucho más importante para Harry de lo que él pensaba?

—Hemos decidido intentar algo, para lo que necesitamos tu ayuda —respondió el Ministro—. Es peligroso —reconoció—, pero tenemos el consentimiento de Harry para hacerlo, llegado el caso.

—¿Usted sabía que ha estado persiguiendo a Pansy por media Europa? —preguntó Draco de repente. El Ministro asintió—. ¿Y cómo le ha dejado? —se enfureció.

—¿Has tratado de impedir a Harry hacer algo cuando se le mete entre ceja y ceja? —respondió Shackleboolt con resignación—. Lo que pasó en el Atrio le afectó mucho más de lo que quiso demostrar —Hermione asintió enérgicamente—. No podía negarle la oportunidad de resarcirse. Y además había otro asunto que Harry quería resolver y…

—¿El topo del departamento de aurores?

El Ministro le miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pansy me lo dijo. Por cierto, está en una mazmorra de las ruinas del castillo de Dunscaith —recordó Draco de pronto—. Alguien debería ir a buscarla.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de ella más tarde —desechó el Ministro—. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Debo advertirte, Malfoy, que lo que vamos a hacer no es solamente peligroso para Harry, sino también para nosotros —Draco miró sorprendido a Ron Weasley que rompió su silencio para dirigirse a él—. Puedes rajarte, nadie te obliga. Pero te agradeceré que no lo hagas.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Draco, alzando inconscientemente la barbilla.

—Es un hechizo que encontró Hermione hace tiempo —respondió Ron—. Pero no nos habíamos atrevido a utilizarlo por lo peligroso que es. En teoría, arrancará ese trozo de alma del cuerpo de Harry; pero corremos el riesgo de que su propia alma le siga en el proceso, ¿comprendes?

—¿Y Harry estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse?

El pelirrojo asintió.

—En contra de mi opinión, si me preguntas.

—En mi opinión, eso puede suceder en cualquier momento —señaló la sanadora Gibbon—. Con el hechizo, tenemos una oportunidad de hacerlo de forma controlada.

—Entonces, ¿usted está de acuerdo? —preguntó Draco a la sanadora 

Ella asintió.

 —No queda mucho más que la medicina pueda hacer…

Draco observó cómo Harry se removía inquieto sobre la cama. La cicatriz de su pecho parecía cada vez más inflamada. Si sus amigos estaban dispuestos a intentarlo, y se suponía que le querían y no le deseaban ningún mal, es que la cosa estaba mucho más jodida de lo que ya parecía.

—Hagámoslo —decidió.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, claramente contenta de que Draco hubiera decidido colaborar—. Vamos a hacer una cadena humana —explicó—. Tú vas primero y el motivo, no te ofendas, es que tienes la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Creemos que puede ayudar a atraerla con más rapidez. Tienes que colocar tu mano sobre el pecho de Harry… —llevó la mano de Draco sobre la cicatriz, cubriéndola con ella—… así… Luego sigue Kings, Ron y yo, que estaré sujetando esto —mostró una pequeña caja metálica—. Ese trozo de alma parece tener mucha más fuerza que cualquiera de los otros horrocrux que Voldemort hizo. Según el hechizo, hacerla pasar por varios cuerpos antes de que llegue a la caja, lo debilitará lo suficiente como para, en teoría, poder encerrarla y destruirla.

—Pero antes, deben tomar una poción especial que he preparado —dijo Gibbon—. Vuestros cuerpos van a servir de conductor, pero no queremos que ese trozo de alma se quede en ninguno de ellos, ¿verdad? —después se dirigió particularmente a Draco— Tiene que memorizar esta frase, señor Malfoy —le tendió a Draco un trozo de pergamino—. Debe pronunciarse como un mantra durante todo el proceso.

La enfermera repartió cuatro frasquitos que cada uno de los componentes de la cadena se tomó sin rechistar.

—La sanadora pronunciará el hechizo —dijo Hermione a continuación, mientras colocaba la mano de Draco otra vez sobre el pecho de Harry—. Así, y no la levantes bajo ninguna circunstancia —advirtió—, sientas lo que sientas.

La piel de Harry se sentía muy caliente bajo la palma de su mano. Ahora, tan cerca de él, podía ver que la piel de su rostro estaba húmeda y pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban sus sienes. Entonces el Ministro tomó su mano, distrayéndole de su observación; Ron la del Ministro y Hermione la de su marido. En la otra sostenía la caja que había mostrado antes. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que una cadena era tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil; esperaba que Granger fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó la sanadora. Todos asintieron —Está bien, pues allá vamos y que Merlín nos ayude.

Alzó la varita y después la dirigió al pecho de Harry pronunciando palabras en una lengua que a Draco se le hizo extraña pero que tenía una innegable musicalidad. Al principio, no sucedió nada. La sanadora terminó de recitar el hechizo y empezó de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando Draco sintió la sacudida en el pecho de Harry y a continuación su mano empezó a quemar como si la hubiera posado sobre una brasa. Dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor.

—¡No separes la mano! ¡No separes la mano! —gritó Hermione, interrumpiendo por un momento su propio mantra.

Pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por el desgarrador grito de Harry, quien totalmente parecía que le estaban arrancando el alma. Cuando Draco creía que ya no podría aguantar más, Harry dejó de convulsionarse sobre la cama y enmudeció. Al mismo tiempo, sintió cómo la quemadura que sentía en su mano subía rápidamente por el brazo, atravesaba su pecho y bajaba por el otro brazo. Por el gemido ahogado del Ministro supo en qué momento era él quien experimentaba tal sensación y a continuación Weasley y finalmente Granger, que chilló de tal forma que Draco creyó que la cadena se había roto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el hechizo que pronunciaba la sanadora había cambiado en el momento en que el alma de Voldemort había pasado a través de Draco, para impedir que la de Harry saliera a continuación.

Cuando Granger se dejó caer exhausta al suelo, aferrando todavía la caja en su mano, simplemente jadeó:

—La tengo.

Entonces todos miraron hacia la cama y después a la sanadora Gibbon, sin atreverse a moverse todavía.

—Puede apartar la mano, señor Malfoy —dijo ella suavemente.

La cadena se deshizo y Ron se arrodilló rápidamente junto a su mujer.

—¿Ves cómo podía? —dijo ella y Ron la abrazó.

La sanadora había empezado a ejecutar una serie de hechizos sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

—¿Sigue vivo? —preguntó Draco, ansioso.

La sanadora no respondió hasta terminar con el último hechizo.

—Eso parece —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa—. Ahora todos ustedes tomarán la poción que a continuación les daremos y se retirarán a una habitación que hemos preparado para que descansen. Déjeme ver su mano, señor Malfoy.

Draco levantó la mano para mostrársela a la sanadora. Tenía toda la palma llagada por una fea quemadura.

—Le curaré a usted primero —decidió.

Draco aguantó estoicamente el dolor, sin apartar los ojos de la cama donde Harry permanecía tan quieto que no parecía vivo.

—¿Está segura de que está bien? —preguntó.

—Lo sabremos en cuanto despierte —respondió ella.

—Y si no…

—Lo que debe hacer usted ahora es descansar —le interrumpió Gibbon amablemente—. Yo me ocuparé del señor Potter, no se preocupe.

La enfermera le tendió la poción que los demás ya habían tomado y Draco se la bebió. Casi inmediatamente sintió una gran sensación de bienestar.

—Si quieren seguirme caballeros, señora —dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta.

Antes de salir, Hermione besó la mejilla de su amigo y Ron le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro. El Ministro solamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. El último en acercarse a la cama fue Draco, quien se inclinó sobre Harry y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

 

Horas después, cuando despertó, Draco tuvo la sensación de haber estado durmiendo durante días. Se incorporó, desentumeciendo sus músculos, y miró a su alrededor. Hermione todavía seguía en la cama que había ocupado junto a su marido, durmiendo; pero Weasley ya no estaba y el Ministro tampoco. Draco abandonó la habitación procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a la bruja. Decidió asomar la cabeza en la habitación donde se encontraba Harry.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, parece que ha descansado bien.

La sanadora le sonrió. Y Draco pensó que la bruja no tendría una sonrisa tan amplia si algo fuera mal con Harry. Antes de que pudiera interesarse por su estado, ella se adelantó.

—Sé que va a preguntármelo, así que le diré que el señor Potter todavía no ha despertado, pero tengo grandes expectativas en cuanto a su recuperación.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Ahora la cama donde se encontraba Harry estaba oculta tras una cortina.

—¿Por qué no va a la sala de espera, primero? Creo que Mary ha dejado allí bollos y té.

Un poco a regañadientes, Draco asintió y encaminó sus pasos hacia la sala de espera. Allí encontró a Ron Weasley, con un bollo en una mano y una taza de té en la otra.

—Hola —saludó el pelirrojo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Draco le respondió por pura cortesía.

—Bien, supongo —se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la tetera y los bollos y trató de servirse una taza.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Weasley.

Un poco sorprendido, Draco se apartó.

—Gracias…

—¿Te duele? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras llenaba una taza para Draco. El rubio se miró la mano vendada.

—Un poco —admitió—. ¿Y el Ministro? —preguntó a continuación.

—Ha regresado al Ministerio para organizar la recogida de Parkinson —respondió Ron.

Tomó un bollo de la bandeja y lo puso en el plato, junto a la taza, y se lo entregó a Draco. Éste tomó el plato con la mano sana, la izquierda.

—Gracias —dijo, pensando que todo aquello era… extraño.

Con cuidado de no verter el té, fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico.

—¿Hermione todavía dormía? —preguntó Ron recuperando su propio bollo y sentándose junto al rubio.

—Sí, todavía dormía.

Ron asintió, taciturno.

—Gibbon me ha dicho que Harry parece estar bien… —le informó Draco, pensando que seguramente ese era el motivo de la expresión taciturna del pelirrojo.

—Sí, lo sé. También me lo ha dicho.

Draco estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado, pero Weasley había sido, bueno, amable, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que se habían visto había tratado de maldecirle.

—¿Entonces?

Ron suspiró y dejó el bollo a medio comer en el plato.

—Mi mujer y yo discutimos —confesó.

Y Draco empezó a arrepentirse ya desde ese mismo momento de haber preguntado porque no tenía ningún interés en los problemas conyugales de Weasley.

—Yo no quería que hiciera esto —siguió hablando el pelirrojo—. Era peligroso, no había garantías de que saliera bien… Yo no quería que ella participara —volvió el rostro hacia Draco— ¿Tú me entiendes?

El rubio asintió con precaución. Weasley pareció aliviado de que su punto de vista fuera comprendido por alguien.

—Quiero a Harry como un hermano. Haría cualquier cosa por él —aseguró Ron—. Juntos hemos pasado cosas que unen más que compartir la misma sangre, ¿comprendes?

Draco volvió a asentir, pero sin llegar a entender muy bien por qué Weasley parecía tener aquella especie de necesidad de justificarse.

—Pero Hermione es mi mujer; y tenemos dos hijos. Traté de hacerle comprender que con que se arriesgara uno de los dos era suficiente. Pero no. Ella siempre tiene que tener la última palabra.

En otro momento, Draco se hubiera reído hasta la extenuación después de llamarle calzonazos; pero lo único que había hecho el hombre sentado a su lado era tratar de proteger a su mujer, como haría cualquier hombre decente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ironizar un poco.

—Tengo la sensación de que cuando andabais los tres juntos, ya era ella quien tenía siempre la última palabra, Weasley.

Entonces Ron sonrió un poco.

—No siempre, pero casi —reconoció.

Draco suspiró y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan condescendiente en ese momento. Tal vez porque el pelirrojo ahora no le miraba como si fuera una basura humana. Quizás porque, si recuperaba su relación con Harry, el matrimonio Weasley también formaría parte de su vida. Y Draco, ante todo, era un hombre práctico.

—Mira, Weasley, que quisieras proteger a tu mujer no es ningún delito. Y estoy seguro de que Harry lo entendería, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Ron asintió.

—Fue muy duro la última vez, ¿sabes? —empezó a hablar de nuevo con aire ausente, como si lo hiciera para sí mismo—. Hermione y yo sospechábamos que iría al Bosque Prohibido para dejarse matar; pero no estábamos a su lado en ese momento. No hubo despedida, ni explicaciones… Harry estaba solo. La siguiente vez que le vimos estaba en brazos de Hagrid, muerto. O eso es lo que pensamos en ese momento.

Durante unos segundos pareció que al hombretón que era Ron Weasley se le iba la voz.

—Probablemente no hubiéramos podido hacer nada —continuó tras una breve pausa—. Sé que no habríamos podido detenerle. Pero aún y así, Hermione y yo siempre hemos tenido la sensación de que le abandonamos, de que miramos hacia otro lado porque, simplemente, no sabíamos cómo afrontar la situación. Y entiendo que mi mujer no quisiera quedarse al margen esta vez… Pero, ya he perdido a suficiente gente que quería, ¿comprendes?

Sí, claro que Draco lo comprendía. Él también había perdido a amigos en la guerra. Y más recientemente, a una amiga a quien se le había ido todo de las manos.

—Una vez mi madre me dijo algo que se me ha quedado grabado —habló, sin mirar a su compañero de silla, sus ojos fijos en el plato que tenía sobre las rodillas—. Dijo que le había perdonado a mi padre muchas cosas, porque el amor requiere de mucho perdón. Pero, a veces, y esta es una conclusión propia, también tenemos que ser capaces de perdonarnos a nosotros mismos para poder seguir adelante.

Ron asintió en silencio.

—No eres un mal tipo, Malfoy —dijo después.

Draco casi sonrió.

—Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta, Weasley.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Esta vez, cuando Harry despertó, no tenía la habitual sensación de entumecimiento. Se sentía como si le hubieran apaleado hasta hacerle echar el hígado por la boca.

—Creo que está despierto… —Hermione acarició la todavía pálida mejilla— Harry, ¿puedes oírme?

—Avisaré a la sanadora —dijo Ron, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Oír las voces de sus amigos le tranquilizó. Parecía que no estaba muerto, después de todo.

—Herm… —entreabrió los ojos despacio pero no pudo enfocar la vista porque no llevaba las gafas.

—¡Todo salió bien, Harry! —dijo ella con entusiasmo— ¡Todo salió bien!

Él cerró los ojos de nuevo, agradecido al destino que un día puso a Hermione Granger en su camino.

—Harry, Malfoy está aquí también…

Harry sintió el movimiento del colchón cuando ella se levantó del borde de la cama y otra persona ocupó su lugar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?

Ahora sí quería sus gafas. Deseaba poder ver el rostro de Draco con claridad. Como si ese pensamiento hubiera tenido voz, alguien tuvo la acertada idea de ponérselas. Lo primero con lo que sus ojos chocaron fue con el abultado vendaje que el rubio llevaba en la mano derecha.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó. No recordaba que Draco se hubiera herido en la mano durante su encuentro con Parkinson.

—Nada —aseguró el rubio—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy… cansado —admitió— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Unas doce horas —respondió Draco—. Pero puedes seguir durmiendo, si es lo que te apetece.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos justo cuando la sanadora Gibbon entró en la habitación y les pidió amablemente a todos que la dejaran a solas con su paciente.

 

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo, oyó el suave rumor de voces hablando en voz baja. Hermione le alcanzó las gafas en cuanto vio su gesto y él le sonrió en agradecimiento. Draco y Ron estaban sentados al fondo de la habitación, con una pequeña mesa entre ellos donde habían instalado un tablero de ajedrez.

—¿Estoy drogado o algo así? —le preguntó a su amiga.

Ella se rio bajito, procurando no llamar la atención de los dos jugadores. Pero éstos estaban tan concentrados en el juego que no se habían dado cuenta todavía de que Harry había despertado.

—Malfoy no es tan mal tipo cuando le conoces. O eso dice Ron.

Era un poco raro ver a Draco con la camisa fuera de los pantalones, las mangas arremangadas y el pelo ligeramente alborotado, como si no lo hubiera peinado en mucho tiempo.

—Ha estado pendiente de ti todo este tiempo, Harry. ¿Has visto su mano? Tiene toda la palma quemada. Y yo no vi que hiciera la menor intención de levantarla de tu pecho en  ningún momento…

—¿Él participó en…? —jadeó Harry, abrumado.

—Sí, y nadie le obligó. Deberías arreglar las cosas con él, Harry.

Harry miró a Draco, que en ese momento sonreía con petulancia después de haber hecho una jugada que había puesto a Ron en serios apuros.

—Creo que no deberías perder esta oportunidad —insistió su amiga—. Él ya dio el primer paso yendo a la Isla de Mull para hablar contigo. Ahora te toca a ti mover ficha, Harry.

Él sonrió con cariño a su amiga.

—Tengo treinta y dos años, Herm. ¿Por qué no dejas simplemente que resuelva mis propios asuntos?

—Porque me preocupo por ti, tontaina.

Él tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas y la besó.

—Lo sé. Gracias por todo —dijo suavemente.

Hermione le miró con cariño.

—Sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti. Malfoy también —añadió.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Nunca te cansas, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te soporta Ron?

—Con infinita paciencia —se rio también ella.

—¿Y mucho amor?

—Eso también —Hermione se puso seria—. No le dejes escapar, Harry. Consigue un poco de amor también para ti.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Como cada mañana, Draco se pasó por San Mungo para visitar a Harry antes de ir al trabajo. No habían hablado mucho. Tampoco habían tenido demasiadas oportunidades de hacerlo porque casi nunca estaban solos. Siempre había algún Weasley mimando al moreno. Con la clara excepción de Ron y Hermione, para el resto de la familia Harry había sufrido una maldición durante la captura de Pansy. Incluso para Fleur. Y no sería Draco quien contraviniera esa versión.

Para su sorpresa, cuando entró en la habitación Harry estaba solo. Y vestido.

—¿Te han dado el alta?

Harry asintió. Se le notaba contento.

—Estoy esperando que Gibbon me traiga los papeles.

Draco paseó distraídamente por la habitación mientras Harry acaba de llenar su vieja bolsa de los Cannons con el neceser, las zapatillas y un par de pijamas.

—Y… ¿dónde irás ahora? —preguntó— Vendiste tu casa…

—Supongo que tendré que empezar a buscar una nueva… —dijo.

Harry cerró la cremallera y se sintió extrañamente incómodo al recordar que esa bolsa a Draco no le gustaba. Después tomó aire y armó de valor para decir lo que iba a decir.

—Mientras busco, he pensado que tal vez, si no es mucha molestia, podría quedarme en la tuya —soltó casi de un tirón—. Después de todo ya conoces mis manías. Y me encargaré de las cenas. Incluso de las comidas mientras me recupero lo suficiente para volver al trabajo.

—¿Te han devuelto el puesto? —preguntó Draco, gratamente sorprendido.

—No será fácil —admitió Harry—. Pero sí, he aceptado de nuevo. El hasta ahora Jefe de Aurores se encuentra en Azkaban, pendiente de juicio.

—¿El topo?

Harry asintió.

—Fawley. Reconozco que ha sido un mazazo. Confiaba en él, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento…

Harry se encogió de hombros. Había sido un revés. O muchos reveses si se ponía a pensarlo. Sin embargo, agua pasada no movía molino y él estaba dispuesto a tratar de mejorar las cosas a partir de ahora.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices de lo de quedarme en tu casa? Pero entenderé que no quieras —aseguró rápdiamente—. Puedo quedarme en La Madriguera de todos modos…

Draco caminó decididamente hacia la cama y cogió la cochambrosa bolsa de Harry.

—¿Estás bien para aparecerte? —preguntó. Después de que Harry asintiera miró la bolsa de deporte que tenía en la mano—. Por favor, dime que tiene algún valor sentimental, porque  si no, no lo entiendo.

Harry sonrió.

—Dejaré que me asesores en la compra de una nueva.

—Eso es hablar con cordura.

Después de que la sanadora le diera el alta a Harry, bajaron hasta la recepción del hospital, desde donde Draco les apareció a los dos en su nueva casa. A Harry estuvo a punto de salírsele el alma de nuevo al comprobar donde se encontraba.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó. Después miró a Draco con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro— ¿Compraste mi casa?

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Perdona, Potter, pero ahora es MI casa. Y me he preocupado de hechizarla a prueba de cualquier plaga —remarcó.

Todavía atónito, Harry se paseó por cada estancia para comprobar que todo estaba tal como él lo había dejado; o como lo había dejado Draco, en realidad. Solamente había una diferencia.

—¡Has arreglado el jardín! —exclamó.

—Contraté a Tilden Toots para que se encargara de él —dijo Draco, orgulloso—. Ha quedado bien, ¿verdad?

Harry contempló lo que había sido una zona yerma desde que había comprado la casa, por falta de tiempo y también pereza.

—¿Bien? ¡Es maravilloso!

Ahora había árboles, flores, un pequeño estanque rodeado de una hermosa rosaleda y una extensa zona de césped. Había incluso una zona para estar y descansar a la sombra, con una pérgola llena de plantas trepadoras bajo la cual había un par de tumbonas y una mesa con cuatro sillas para comer allí si se deseaba. El sendero que salía de la puerta trasera de la casa hasta los distintitos puntos del jardín estaba hecho de lajas de piedra talladas de manera desigual que le daban un aire campestre, pero elegante.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó Harry, buscando la mirada de Draco.

—Me gusta esta casa —respondió el rubio—. Y dediqué mucho de mi precioso tiempo a decorarla. No podía permitir que alguien que no fuéramos nosotros viviera aquí.

Un poco nervioso porque Harry no decía nada, simplemente le miraba con una expresión que Draco no acababa de descifrar, siguió hablando:

—Tus cosas están en la habitación. Fui a recogerlas al faro con Weasley. Le dijimos al mago que se ocupaba del faro que tenía que buscar a otra persona porque tú te habías puesto enfermo y habías tenido que volver a casa.

Harry asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Draco de aquella forma que estaba poniendo al rubio cada vez más nervioso.

—Tengo en la nevera esa marca de cerveza que te gusta y creo que hoy dan un partido de futbol por televisión… Gibbon ha dicho que debes descansar unos días todavía.

Harry se acercó entonces a él y tomó la mano herida, que ahora solamente llevaba un ligero vendaje, y la besó. Después la depositó suavemente sobre su pecho.

—Gracias —dijo.

 Draco cerró los ojos, mientras el corazón le golpeaba las costillas con violencia.

—Fui a buscarte a la Isla de Mull porque quería que volvieras a casa —musitó.

—Y yo quería que te fueras porque temía que pasara lo que finalmente pasó.

Su mano permanecía todavía sobre el pecho de Harry, delicadamente envuelta por la del otro mago.

—Pensaba buscarte después de haber resuelto lo de Parkinson —confesó Harry—. Para hablar de todo lo que había pasado. Para pedirte perdón por haber dejado que destrozaran tu apartamento; por haberte gritado de la forma en que lo hice; por no haber querido hablar contigo…

Draco sonrió.

—¿Te estás disculpando, Potter?

Harry también sonrió.

—Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Draco se acercó un poco más al otro mago, hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaron los de Harry.

—Espero que esta noche te esmeres con la cena —dijo.

—Voy a esmerarme en muchas cosas esta noche, si me dejas.

Draco alzó sugestivamente una ceja, mientras pensaba que iba a mandar a Gringotts una lechuza para informales de que hoy se encontraba indispuesto y no iba a acudir al trabajo.

—Puedes empezar a esmerarte ahora mismo, si quieres —sugirió—… Y si lo haces muy, muy bien… —sonrió con malicia—…tal vez te dé una sorpresa.

Mientras Harry empezaba a devorar su boca, Draco pensó que no podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría cuando le enseñara la escritura de propiedad de la casa y viera que iba a nombre de los dos. Pero primero, su apuesto Jefe de Aurores tenía que ganárselo. Y la verdad es que, de momento, iba por muy, muy buen camino.

 

 

  **FIN**


End file.
